Rise from the Ashes
by Paperpuscher 101
Summary: Fear and idiocy saw him cast through the Veil by the people he saved not long before. After escaping his frozen prison with peculiar allies in tow he gets shown a bright new world of Magic inhabited by Fairies. A world whose surface blazes bright, masking the truth below with its blinding light.
1. Banishment

**For all who read this, a fair warning. This will have a polygamous relationship in it. Mostly because the Trix have the same taste in men and ruin it for each other routinely. As a result they would have to share.**

 **Also Harry has the powers of the Shadow Phoenix, Darkar.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Omega Dimension/ Frozen Prison Planet**

"This must be what Azkaban looks like." Harry muttered as he wandered through the frozen wasteland he was stranded in after being thrown through the Veil of Death. Curiously enough the cold had no effect on him. Even though he had no warming charm active, due to having had his wand snapped before being sent here.

As it turns out it wasn't beneficial to ones health to say the truth around wizards and witches. A lesson that hadn't penetrated Harry's thick skull until recently. Every time he did so something bad happened to him. Though this time he didn't do so voluntarily.

Somehow that bitch Skeeter had been able to smuggle Veritaserum in his drink during the Death Eater Trials where his testimony was required to lighten the sentence of the Malfoys. After a shouted question from the ugly hag about what happened in the Forbidden Forest he had answered it in great detail. Obviously that made him a Dark Lord equal to Voldemort and to be disposed of.

Which landed him in this situation.

"I hope Hermione and Ron are alright at least." the last Potter mused, trying to distract himself while searching for some kind of way out. Ron and Hermione were in Australia at the time of the trials, looking for Hermione's parents. And the Weasley family was still mourning the death of Fred, leaving Harry alone at the trials.

Harry sighed, causing his visible breath to come out. Who was he kidding? He knew there was unlikely to be an escape from wherever he was. The frozen corpse of Sirius he had found near where he arrived made that much obvious. Didn't mean he gave up or anything. After dying and coming back he got a new appreciation for life. It only meant it would take some time.

Still, small blessings came to him regardless. It seems these Ice Serpents as large as Basilisks could be reasoned with through Parseltongue, giving him directions and other useful tips, as well as companions. Unable to to tell the time, Harry had no idea how long he was trapped in this frozen wasteland.

However, he survived and in a way even thrived. Ironically Harry flourished in such harsh environments. Always able to learn best under pressure or in situations concerning life and death. During his time in this weird dimension Harry learned wandless magic in record time by necessity and through sheer willpower alone. So that he was able to transfigure ice into food as well as conjure water. Death by thirst or starvation wasn't something he fancied.

He also noticed by accident that he was able to absorb energy, be it magical energy or life energy. Something that only furthered his magical power and knowledge by absorbing the energy of these people frozen in blocks of ice. Harry had no qualms doing so after so long in this place and learning that all of them were criminals worse than the Death Eaters. The plaques listing the names and crimes of each one also were a dead giveaway.

Of course, the last Potter had his theories concerning from where this new power came from and the only thing that made sense where the Deathly Hallows. All else made even less sense.

Through absorbing all that knowledge Harry learned many useful spells. Under them also the Animagus transformation. His form was a ebony coloured Phoenix, shrouded by black flames, possessing his emerald eyes as well as a white lightning bolt on its head.

Naturally, surviving in such an environment had an effect on his body as well. With no broom he had to climb the walls of ice to get anywhere for the time he did not possess his Animagus form. All that strenuous physical exercise transformed his former weak body to a muscular one, possessing a balanced physique.

* * *

 **Ten years later**

Harry still had no idea how long he was trapped in this desolate place. Considering the fact that his beard now reached his chest, it had to be a while. His messy hair was straight due to its length and made into a ponytail, hanging down to his arse. He could've easily cut both his beard and hair, but Harry preferred not to. Mostly because it was the only thing telling him how much time had passed since his arrival. However, he drew the line by clipping his nails.

Harry also got more scars adding to his collection due to many of the prisoners being unwilling or unable to cooperate. The biggest was a x-shaped scar on his right shoulder, while a few smaller ones peppered his abdomen and arms. As well as one going straight down beneath his right eye to the corner of his mouth.

His clothing consisted of brown boots, loose black pants and a green robe with gold on the edges, which left his legs free by splitting at the back and front. Over it came a cuirass, gauntlets, a brown belt, a helmet, as well as fur around his shoulders. He had found the clothes on another deceased prisoner, who had carved a message in the ice. 'For those who have gone beyond Death.' Harry found it fitting to take it, considering his circumstances.

"It has to be here somewhere." he muttered, his voice scratchy from lack of use. Harry looked around, always alert to his surroundings, looking for danger. Clues he got from other prisoners' minds led him to this part of the frozen planet. Apparently there was one prisoner, named Valtor, who had knowledge on how to escape. Knowledge Harry wanted.

It did not take long for Harry to find the man. He was frozen solid in a block of ice like most others.

Valtor was revealed to be a very pale and tall man who looked to be physically around his thirties or even early forties. He had long light brown, almost strawberry blonde hair that flowed down to his waist, thin grey eyes with dark purple eyeshadow, and notably high cheekbones. He wore weird clothing not out of place for a wizard, considering their tastes. His attire consisted of a long maroon-colored jacket with a lavender inner layer and gold pins over the folded cuffs. Under it, he wore a violet vest over a white ruffled shirt, violet dress pants and grayish-indigo knee-high boots.

"Sorry mate. It's you or me." Harry told the immobilised man, putting his hand on the ice to absorb the man's powers. A moment later a dark blue flame flew out of the man's body and entered Harry's own, empowering him even further. Way past any limit the foolish wand-wavers of Great Britain could conceive of. By now Harry was able to filter out any useless information easily, only keeping what he wanted.

As a result the block of ice encasing Valtor shattered, letting the now dead man fall to the ground.

Already in the swing of things his typical luck granted him more happenings. The ice cave trembled and shortly after three young women fell down from a hole in the ceiling, landing painfully directly in front of him.

"Ouch." One of them exclaimed.

Harry inspected and assessed them, but quickly dismissed them to be no threat. Though, they looked peculiar.

One was a light-skinned young woman, with teal-coloured eyes and dark purple frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs were shaped like lightning bolts, which went past her shoulders. She wore a maroon crop-top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. Other than this, her top was strapless. She also wore a shiny maroon mini-skirt with lavender panties he could so from his position. Her shoes were maroon platform high-heeled sandals.

The second was a young woman with a light skin tone, long brown hair that reached down her knees with lighter colored bangs that flowed down to her waist, and dark gold cat-like eyes. She was also wore lilac-colored eyeshadow and purple lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a lilac-colored top with a purple ring-like pattern that bared her midriff and was attached to a purple choker she wore around her neck, purple bell-bottom pants with a small split above her ankles which exposed a lighter-colored lilac area, and black heels with pointed toes. She also wore a small pair of yellow glasses.

The last had silver hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs were pulled back into her ponytail, she had pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She also had pale blue eyes and wore light blue eye-shadow. Her outfit was a light blue midriff collared tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds.

All in all they even looked like no threat. More like ridicioulus with how they were dressed for such an environment. Especially with how little their clothes covered in this cold. Not to mention their impractical heels and long nails. Then again, he wasn't affected by the cold and hadn't been given a chance to dress appropriately either. On top of that Harry didn't know if they were magical or not.

For now he'd be on his guard.

All three stood up fast and were greeted by his intimidating figure.

"Hey, check this out!" the silver-haired one said as she saw Harry. She noticed something shiny and picked up the plate on the ground, reading out loud. "Valtor?"

The one with clouds for hair, read it, too. "Wow, that dude got sentenced to eternity. He must've done something bad."

"You know its rude to talk about someone where they can hear you?" Harry asked rhetorically. "And my name is not Valtor." he nudged the corpse with his foot. "It was this guy's name. Unfortunately he had something I needed." after trying to make some allies at first, Harry had learned to not do so with these people. They always stabbed you in the back. Better to quickly get from them what he wanted and be done with it.

Seeing that they were not attacking, Harry left them to finally get out of here.

"Where are you going?" the silver-haired one asked, visibly annoyed that she was ignored so completely, but also a little disturbed by the dead man. She and her sisters may be evil, but up until now they hadn't killed anyone.

"Getting out of here." Harry grunted out as his black flaming wings grew out of his back as he partially transformed, knowing where he needed to go.

His escape was delayed further by the arrival of more ice snakes. Like always they ignored him, though they had no such qualms about the three females. One would expect Harry to have grown a thicker skin and being able to ignore people in need of help. It was true that he had changed, but his ruthlessness only extended to his enemies. Something these girls weren't. At least not at the moment. Not to mention that the magical attacks the three sent at the snakes were ineffective.

With a sigh Harry flew up towards the white snakes and commanded them. **$Leave them alone!$** the ice serpents looked at him in indecision. Not wanting to fight with him, but also unwilling to let a meal go. **$NOW!$** Harry commanded harshly, causing the large magical reptiles to fall in line and leave.

"Nice work, dude." the one with silver hair complimented. "Whatever you did."

Harry simply grunted and made to leave again. He was stopped again as the one in maroon inquired curiously. "For how long are you in here?"

The last Potter had no idea why he humoured them. 'Probably because they are the first non-hostile beings I met that are able to talk.' he mused and finally turned around to face them. "I don't know. There isn't really anything to measure time with in here."

"Oh." came the reply. "Sounds boring."

Amused, he replied. "Not really. I had plenty of excitement by trying to survive in here." by now this place wasn't a threat to him any longer. "Before we go any further, how about introductions? My name is Harry Potter. With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Icy."

"Darcy"

"Stormy."

For such weird names they fit perfectly, considering the attacks each of them used.

"How about we break out of this popsicle stand together, Harry?" Icy asked, remembering his words from earlier. She figured if he knew a way out they could benefit from that.

"Fine." he replied. Not caring one way or the other now that he finally had a way out. Without preamble he began walking towards his means of escape. Following close behind were the three young witches.

He didn't speak much, too intent to finally leave this place. The Trix, as they called themselves, whispered under each other, asking questions here and there. Some were answered other not.

Progress was slow due to their impractical shoes. They didn't give enough support, were utterly useless in such a terrain and in varying intervals their heels broke off. They were able to fly, but the frigid air made such a thing ill-advised, especially with so little clothing. They would freeze solid even sooner from the cold and cutting winds.

Icy, Stormy and Darcy were frosting over fast, their limbs growing heavier by the minute, their movement sluggish. Icy may be resistant to ice and cold, but she wasn't completely immune to the effects. Another problem came in the form of their exhaustion and grumbling stomachs.

In the end Harry decided enough was enough and called a stop to rest. These three may not want his help due to their foolish pride, but he refused to endure any more of this misery. "Stop!" he commanded in a voice that broke no argument.

Too tired to complain they heeded his words and did as told, grumpily.

In the meantime Harry pulled out his charmed wizarding tent. Luckily, he still had the tent borrowed from Bill Weasley inside his mokeskin-pouch, which came with him through the Veil of Death. "Erecto." the well-practised spell came instinctively by now, letting the tent set itself up. He went inside, conjured some wood to put in the fireplace and started a fire. "Incendio." that done he pulled a small wooden box out of his mokeskin-pouch. The box contained all of his foodstuff and was bigger on the inside.

"Aren't you coming?" he called to the three still standing outside while he discarded his helmet, gauntlets, cuirass and robe, leaving him in only his boots and pants.

Darcy poked her head through, causing her eyes to widen once she saw the big space inside the small tent. She checked for illusions, but this all was real. Without further ado she went inside, followed by her sisters who were also looking around wide-eyed. Inside it was much warmer, but one could still feel the cold permeating everything in this realm.

Obviously the tent was larger on the inside. There were no real rooms separated by walls. Instead cloth was used to get some measure of privacy. It wasn't Spartan by any means, however the interior also wasn't anything the Trix were used to. There was a single large bed, tables, chairs, a kitchen and a small bathroom, consisting of a bronze tub, a washbasin and a bucket.

"What hovel is this?" Icy complained with her nose up in the air. It was mirrored by her sisters.

"You can sleep outside any time you wish to." Harry replied, his emerald eyes glowing eerily.

Darcy had a hand over her sister's mouth to prevent her from speaking. "What she meant to say is that we are grateful for your help." the middle sister had no intention of freezing solid.

Stormy shook her head in agreement with her older sister.

"Don't give me orders!" was the reply of Icy after she slapped her sister's hand away. She gathered her powers in her hands in preparation to freeze him at a moment's notice. Her exhaustion and hunger be dammed.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry retorted, amused. "I didn't give you orders." a moment later a sphere of Arctic blue sped towards him. He simply raised his left hand and caught the orb easily. With his right he cast. "Stupefy." the red beam hit the girl square in the chest, knocking her out. For good measure he threw her own attack, freezing her in a block of ice. "You want to try your luck, too?" he inquired, seeing that Stormy was also preparing to attack. "So be it."

Stormy threw a lightning-bolt his way, which was reflected back at her by a shield appearing before Harry. She screamed as the electricity coursed through her body. First paralysing her and then sending the witch into dreamland. Like a puppet with its strings cut she collapsed.

Being more subtle and sensible than her siblings, Darcy refrained from attacking, letting her arms fall to her sides. Not to mention that he didn't even move from his seated position. "I get it, no attacking."

"Good." he frowned at the two unconscious girls. "Even for my rusty sensibilities their behaviour appeared quite rude." Harry remarked, his right elbow lazily propped up on the table as he leaned his head on his hand. An amused smile on his lips.

Darcy was visibly unnerved. No one had been able to take them out so quickly or with so little effort. All the while making it look easy. She could only agree. "Indeed."

With a sigh Harry levitated Stormy on a chair and cast. "Incarcerous." thick ropes tied Stormy up, securing her tightly.

Frowning at the block of ice, Harry shrugged and freed the stupid girl. "Finite." the spell shattered the ice and was even powerful enough to minimally cancel the effects of his stunner. Without bothering to warm the girl up or change her wet clothes full of frozen water, Harry repeated the process of tying her to a chair. Icy's skin was ghostly pail, her lips were blue and there was frost climbing up her shivering body. The fire in the room did its best to warm her up, but it wasn't quite enough.

"Now that there are no further interruptions I can make dinner." Harry said, preparing the meal with in an ease that came from practise. He didn't make anything fancy. Just a simple stew that would warm the body up from the inside.

Darcy sat down and watched, unable to warm up her sisters with the spells in her repertoire. She could do nothing else as Harry made food, knowing she'd share the fate of her sister should she attack. Instead, she observed him, noticing that he was bare-chested as he moved about. A look at his armour showed it to be quite dented and used. However, it did not look neglected neither did it loose functionality.

Another look at their host showed his ripped and muscular body, clearly outlining his muscles. This wasn't the body of a boy like those of Red Fountain. No, this was the body of a man, with the scars to prove it.

'At least it smells good.' Darcy thought once the stew bubbled in its pot and a glass of clear water was set in front of her.

"Let's get you out of your frozen clothes and into something warmer." Harry proposed and without warning he vanished her ruined and wet clothes, leaving her naked. Next he picked her up, put her in his lap, pressed her chest to his own warm one and put a cosy blanket around them in an effort to rise her temperature up.

"Wha..What are you doing?" she stuttered out, her face bright red. Fighting the urge to jump away or attack. The first meant being exposed and cold and the second would see her in the same position as he sisters.

"Warming you up." Harry stated the obvious as his arms rubbed her back to warm her up quicker.

Darcy wouldn't and couldn't complain, it did indeed warm her up good and his hands worked their own kind of magic. Unconsciously she locked her legs behind his back to increase the contact, nearly purring at the soothing warmth enveloping her body, banishing this infernal chill. The gentle darkness she felt in him only served to make him more appealing to her. It wasn't suffocating and vile like Darkar's, but protective and peaceful.

Once sufficiently heated up and with a flushed face, which thankfully was convenient to hide her blush, he transfigured identical replicas of her clothes from blocks of ice he had summoned from outside, together with a thick black robe. Reluctantly she pulled the thick and ugly robe over her body. It was better than freezing to death, she supposed.

Standing up Darcy walked to the table and sat down, though Harry interrupted her shortly before she could do so.

"Why are you walking like that?" he inquired, pointing at her feet. She stood on the balls of her feet, as if she still wore heels and wasn't barefoot at the moment.

Darcy looked down and stared. She wore heels so much her entire walk had changed, making her not even notice how different it was now. She tried to lower them to the ground but was unable to. Her Achilles heel was uncooperative, refusing to stretch. "I can't walk any other way." she admitted finally.

Harry sighed, remembering the problem from Hermione's rants about Lavender. The girl had apparently had that exact same problem until it was fixed by Pomfrey. "Let me see." he ordered as he gently pushed her into a seat and sat down next to her, taking her foot in his hands. Her toenails were beginning to look ingrown and looked like they were a bit away from becoming hammer toes.

He may not have any medical education and his powers weren't suited for that kind of thing, but he had power and a healing spell. He would basically force the foot to heal. Not a pleasant experience by any means. "Episkey." he cast after gathering a considerable amount of power, his hands glowed a vibrant green the moment he released the spell.

Darcy suppressed a scream as the bones in her toes were returned to their original place, straightening them out. Her Achilles heel stretched again, allowing her to put all of her foot down on the ground. Even her nails and toes, over which she normally put an illusion, were pristine once more.

She curled her toes and tried different position she knew were impossible before. Everything worked again as it supposed to. "Thank you." she said, a sincere smile on her face.

"No problem." he waved her off and went back to look after the stew. Once the food was ready he put bowls in front of her and his place at the table.

Harry even set bowl in front of Icy and Stormy and woke them up with a spell a moment later. "Rennervate."

"There, now that we are all awake dinner can begin." his emerald gaze settled on Stormy and Icy opposite of him and Darcy. "That is if you are ready to apologize for your rude behaviour earlier."

"Apologize?!" Icy and Stormy said incredulously, a stutter in their voices from the magical frostbite they suffered. Both glared at him to convey how ridiculous that sounded to them. They were witches and did not apologize!

"Of course." Harry replied condescendingly. "Darcy doesn't have to because she had the basic decency not to attack someone in his own home." he shrugged in a faux-apologetic manner. "Or you go hungry and cold, your choice." with that he began eating.

Darcy ate shortly after, suppressing a snort of amusement at their predicament. Not seeing why she should starve herself or freeze to death for her sisters stupidity.

The witch of ice and the witch of storms glared at their sister's betrayal. They were stubborn and refused to admit defeat. That was until their hunger, the cold and exhaustion caught up with them, making them thoroughly miserable.

"Sorry." Both whispered, glaring at the table in front of them with a grimace. As if the words were causing them physical harm.

Harry leaned closer. "What? I couldn't hear you. You have to speak up." one hand was on his ear, mockingly acting like one hard of hearing.

Darcy giggled at her sisters misfortune. Actually enjoying herself a bit while eating the stew. Vindictiveness clear to see in her gold eyes.

"We're sorry." Stormy grit out through clenched teeth. It was a wonder she didn't grind them to dust.

"It was wrong of us to attack you earlier." Icy added with as much warmth and sincerity as her name suggested.

Knowing it was an effort in futility to get a proper and sincere apology, Harry released them. "Thank you." if his smile was a bit strained nobody said anything. He had hoped for some civilized company.

Icy and Stormy still shivered from time to time due to their clothes being full of ice water. The fire and stew helped a little, though they were still shivering a little. Such was the all-freezing atmosphere of Omega. That in turn didn't help their mood as they glared at Harry.

Finished with the meal, Harry began speaking. "Before we do anything further, I have to ask if you can control yourself or if I should throw you out right now?"

They didn't say anything, their pride damaged by his casual dominance over them. Though, Darcy appeared indecisive.

Again, Harry sighed and went with plan B. His old self wouldn't even contemplate his next course of action. However, his time here changed his outlook somewhat drastically. He spread out his hand and cast a silent spell at all three. His personal version of the Dark Mark. Who knew that so many people in this place were able to cast that? Now it would serve Harry beautifully.

The symbol of the Deathly Hallows burned itself into their stomachs directly over the navel, marking them. He explained before they could do anything foolish. "There, now you can't harm me and vice versa. I'll remove it once we are out of here."

Not satisfied, Icy tried to attack again. Her body gave out on her, slumping uselessly against the table. With her face in the stew.

'Well,' Harry thought. 'I guess they are better company than no company.'


	2. Alliances and Plans

**I made a minor change. Namely that the Dark Mark of Harry is now the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and located at the stomach. Easier to hide it there and it won't be covered by the Gloomix.**

* * *

 **Planet Omega.**

Icy opened her blue eyes slowly. Much too content in the cocoon of warmth she was enveloped in.

No sunlight or anything of the kind was present to indicate what time of day it was, confusing her for a second. Only flames the colour of blue floated in the air, softly illuminating the tent.

Only for memories to return, their incarceration on the Omega Planet. A frozen wasteland so far away from a sun it was perpetually covered in a thick sheen of ice. A planet so cold the air was biting and even overpowering her resistance to cold. After that came the meeting with the strange and powerful wizard. Not to mention him making them as his servants, or something.

Now her eyes snapped wide open, remembering that she laid naked in a bed and atop of the man's chest. Not out of any romantic interest or the like. No, it was done to share body heat. Her sisters were also present under the blanket. Though, they weren't related by blood. They simply referred to each other as sisters because they belonged to the same coven, the Trix. Growing up together also saw them as close as sisters.

The witch clearly felt a hardness lying on her ass, trapped between her legs and held tightly. Normally she would've jumped away and out of bed, but her clothes were frozen stiff and useless. Not that she could actually spot them anywhere in the tent. To face the freezing air was not something she wanted to do. Even for a moment. The blue flames in the air did only so much.

Her gaze fell onto the sleeping features of Harry, as he called himself. Oh, how she wanted to wring his neck, freeze him solid or do all kinds of torture on him. However, she couldn't, the symbol on her stomach prevented that. To confirm that again her fingers traced his rugged features going further south to his neck. As soon as her hands clamped down on it the strength left her limbs and she slumped onto his chest, only causing her to sink lower and putting more pressure on his cock. 'He really needs a shave and get a haircut.' she thought at the back of her mind.

Yesterday, he had explained that they couldn't harm him and vice versa. Done to ensure so nobody betrayed the other party. To force her thoughts elsewhere, away from his erection and onto other topics she tried to move and managed it marginally. Though, judging by the mobility of her feet he healed that after she went unconscious. Pleasantly surprised that she could stretch her Achilles heel fully again.

Icy didn't know why, but she also felt stronger magically. As if Harry bleed some of his magic to their own through the mark. It felt eerily similar to Darkar's own magic, but different. Instead of a dark void that hungered to devour all it could, it felt more gentle. She couldn't put it into words. It was best described as the twilight before the night or the break of dawn. As if shadow and light were in harmony. Icy grew truly intrigued when she felt the Dragon's Flame inside him. Her white eyebrows climbing above her hairline. 'Now THAT is interesting!'

It took a little for the rest to wake up. Stormy was especially frustrated, considering her go-to method was violence. Though, the blush told a different story. Darcy was her typical smug self, appearing in total control and content.

Thankfully, Harry wasn't awake to witness the conversation. His breathing even and calm, eyes closed.

"Can you believe this?!" Stormy ground out through clenched teeth, lying on Harry's right. Reluctantly keeping his arm between her breasts to keep the cold at bay. Clinging to him in such a way that his hand was dangerously close to her privates.

Completely unconcerned Darcy replied, snuggling a little closer to Harry's left. "Can I believe that we made such a good catch?" rhetorically tapping her chin she finally said. "No, I can't."

Seeing an argument coming, Icy intervened in a rare show of leadership. "Shut up, both of you!" it was mumbled, but nonetheless effective. Raising her head she explained. "Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Stormy asked irritated, a glare directed at Darcy. She had never been one for the subtler aspects of magic.

Darcy closed her eyes and felt for the man's magic. She promptly gasped out loud. "Oh my! It's the Dragon's Flame! And Darkar's Magic!"

Icy nodded her head, a malicious smile on her face. "Indeed. You know what that means."

Now wide-eyed, Stormy exclaimed exited. "We can access the Realm of Relix and get the Crystal of Power!"

"Be quiet!" Icy snapped as silently as possible. Looking down on Harry to check if he still was sleeping. His breathing didn't change, causing her to sigh in relief.

Darcy shook her head, her hands gliding over Harry's muscular biceps. "We can't, but he can." her words holding a little dreamy quality to them. "You're also forgetting that we can't attack him either way." Darcy continued, seemingly not bothered by that fact.

Icy was visibly annoyed by her sister's disregard of their situation. Worse, Icy knew Darcy was right. "Maybe we should work with him then." the oldest of the Trio proposed reluctantly. The words tasting like bile on her tongue. Though Icy would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to power, something Harry had in spades.

"Do you think he'd be interested?" Darcy spoke up hopefully, her golden eyes shining with some weird emotion. "Because I'm in agreement of that decision." the words were practically purred out.

Shrugging her naked shoulders and rolling her eyes in disgust, Icy replied through gritted teeth. "I don't know. We have to ask."

Stormy had other things on her mind. "But how did he get Darkar's power and the Dragon's Flame?"

"I don't know about the latter, but Darkar was some kind of Phoenix wasn't he? It could be that his powers were transferred to another." Darcy pondered out loud. He could've gotten the Dragon's Flame through various means. It wasn't as if they didn't were in the possession of it at one point. "Or maybe he got a portion of it from somewhere." After all a few fragments of the Dragon's Flame were scattered around the Magical Dimension. A bit of it was in the Ring of Solaria, another was in Harry and the biggest part was in that bitch Bloom. So it was entirely possible that the same was the case with Darkar's power.

Neither of the three spoke after that, lost in their thoughts. Two-thirds revolved around getting more power and beating the Winx.

After a few more minutes Harry woke up. Noticing the weight on his chest and being closed off left and right. Instinct kicked in and he tensed, only to relax a little later when the memories came back. 'Right, the three strays I picked up.'

Being polite Harry greeted the three. "Good morning, Icy, Darcy, Stormy." he freed his arms from their hold and picked Icy up bridal style. Shortly after he sat her down and summoned his clothes and put them on. "Any reason you didn't prepare breakfast or put on clothes while you were awake?"

Still annoyed Icy fired back, crawling back under the blanket to hide her state of undress. "In case you didn't notice our clothes are useless with how frozen they are and we just woke up."

"If you don't want us to walk around naked some clothes would be nice." Darcy said, still burrowed under the covers and relishing the leftover warmth. A seductive smile on her lips as she sent him a wink.

Deciding to play along he smiled right back. "The only thing you ever have to wear around me is that smile."

Stormy rolled her eyes while Icy preferred to glare at Darcy and Harry. Still, they got clothes appropriate for the weather and soon began to eat a modest breakfast.

Being the only one that didn't want to do unspeakable things to Harry, Darcy was tasked to bring up the topic of working together by unspoken decision. "So, Harry. What are your plans after escaping from this place?"

"I guess take a little vacation before going home." Harry mused aloud. "After that I will get justice." He hoped the people back home responsible for his current situation were still alive. The Malfoys especially. Though, the rats they were he was sure they were still alive.

"How about we help you with that?" Darcy proposed. Revenge was something she could get behind. "And in exchange you help us get stronger?"

Raising an eyebrow Harry leaned back in his seat. "Stronger, in which way? Do you want me to train you?"

Darcy shook her head. "No, we know of something that will give you and by extension us unimaginable power."

Harry couldn't help the slightly derisive chuckle that escaped him "Really?" skepticism clear to hear.

Icy and Stormy didn't seem to appreciate his attitude, but Darcy wasn't bothered by it. "Yes, though we need you specifically." from then on she explained it the best she could. About the Realm of Relix and what was connected with it.

"Interesting." Harry commented. To become even stronger was never a bad thing in his opinion. However long he was trapped in this place taught him that much. Being strong meant that he could never be a target for the idiots back home again. He even had an inkling as to where he got the spark of Shadow Phoenix power. The Hallows came to mind quickly enough. "How do we get this Realm of Relix?"

"We travelled there through the Codex, which was made up of four pieces." Darcy explained. "But they were used up as far as I know."

Stormy spoke up next, crossing her arms. "These bothersome fairies also somehow got access to it, but I doubt they'd tell us how they did it."

"You forget a little detail, sisters." Icy said smugly. "The Paladins from the Fortress of Light have access to it through their specialized ships. Or did you forget them apprehending us after the Realm of Relix was even more of a ruin." how else would they have been taken prisoner?

Stormy scowled at that fact. She, like Darcy, had only hazy memories of their time as the Mega Trix. Usually Icy had more control in that situation due to being the eldest. The Witch of Storms also knew that the Fortress of Light was responsible for the Planet Omega and would be alerted to their escape and said as much.

Harry hatched a plan soon after. "How about we let ourselves be captured by these Paladins? Once there we can make a way to the Realm of Relix."

"What?!" Stormy exclaimed loudly, shouting for the whole frozen planet to hear. "I won't go back to that monastery!" she hated to have her emotions suppressed, being forced to feel things she didn't truly feel. Why teach witches to corrupt and destroy at Cloud Tower only for them to be hunted down? It made no sense. It never did.

Harry didn't react to the outburst. "Are you quite finished?" his emerald eyes boring into the cloud-haired girl. "I didn't mean that as literally as you think. We'd simply use a copy and hitch-hike a ride in another form to that Fortress of Light." to demonstrate he summoned Valtor's corpse. "Inferius!" he cast, a black light leaving his hands and flowing into the corpse.

Valtor rose again, staggering to his feet. Dead and empty eyes the only real difference to before.

All three sisters seemed to be disturbed and gleeful at the same time. "You're a Necromancer!" Icy breathed out, her eyes gaining a greedy gleam as she shot him a hungry gaze. The Council of Light had forbidden that knowledge long ago and burned all the texts. The only thing similar was the Book of the Army of Darkness.

"One of the many things I know, yes." It wasn't surprising that he was adept at the so called Dark Magic after so much time in this place. Though he even knew equally as many Light Magic spells. As it turned out there were many innocent people here as well. 'It seems people aren't much different from where the Trix come.' There were innocents here just like in Azkaban. Political enemies of Light Council members or just people that knew too much. Things Harry now knew.

Another spell saw Valtor covered in an illusion to conceal his undead status. "There, he will be the scapegoat while we hide on their ride and go to their base."

Darcy summed it up. "So, we escape, the Paladins arrive after they get notified of our escape, but only see Valtor. We let them capture him, infiltrate their base, cause chaos and steal a ride to Relix. Did I forget anything?"

"That's pretty much it." Harry confirmed with a nod.

"I like your style." Icy complimented, her opinion of him rapidly changing. She got the agreement of her sisters quick enough. Mayhem, destruction and power were like an aphrodisiac to them.

Harry didn't say anything immediately, not yet knowing them good enough to judge if that was a good thing or not. He went with. "Well, we first have to get out of this place."

* * *

It took a about a week for them to arrive at the portal. It was embedded deep into the planet's frozen core. Where prisoners that somehow got free didn't venture under any circumstance, lest they be frozen solid once more. The air was so cold that it nearly felt like a solid wall.

Progress was slow at first, but determination, willpower and magic saw them finally arrive at the portal. Zombie in tow.

"There it is." Harry called out, inspecting the portal and how it might work. His outfit was a little different. He still wore his armour, but this time he had a shimmering silver cloak around himself, held together by a stone as black as midnight and the hood up.

"Looks sturdy." Icy commented, the back of her left hand on her hip. Icy's outfit had changed as well. She now wore a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over light grey tights and and a black belt and black shoes with no heels. She had her hair in a ponytail held together by a long, blue tube-piece.

Stormy spoke up. "Also looks like it is closed." Her outfit had also changed. It consisted of a maroon top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, baggy trousers and a tube-top, belts and boots in black. Her hair was made up into a ponytail held with a maroon tube-like piece while her light purple bangs hang down in the front.

In response to their stating the obvious Darcy rolled her eyes and said sarcastically. "What ever gave you both that idea?" Like her sisters she too had a change in outfit. Hers consisted of a purple top with openings on her shoulders and large sleeves that open up at the elbow and flow down to her knees, a deep-purple plate of armour that covers her chest and forms into a belt over lavender-coloured section of her top, baggy purple trousers and deep-purple ankle-high boots.

Something they all had in common now was that they forewent the usual excessive make-up, as well as using boots without heels. Though, while still on the more revealing side Harry's magic inside them kept them warm for some reason and made them as immune to the cold atmosphere as he was.

Seeing a fight coming, Harry intervened out of habit. A week of constant bickering was grating on his nerves a little. "Girls, no fighting!" He commanded. After so much time surviving, fighting and killing Harry's voice carried a certain amount of authority. "We just need to put a crack in it to get something to work with."

"Say no more." Icy eager to get out and look good was the first to walk towards the portal and beckoned her sisters to follow. "Ladies!"

Curious to see their abilities Harry held back and watched.

The three attacked as one, firing an orb of combined magic at the centre of the structure. The smell of ozone was in the air as the bolt of magic was stopped in its tracks. A second later a flash of light emanated from the gate and their attack was repelled. "Oh no!" Too shocked to evade or defend it promptly exploded in the Trix' faces, causing them to fly back.

Harry caught Stormy, who flew directly at him, in his arms. Icy and Darcy he prevented from crashing into the ground by catching them with a Levitation Charm. A moment later he lowered them all gently to the ground. "The gate is reinforced with magic." he annotated casually, a small smile on his lips as he chuckled.

Unwilling to give up Icy responded. "I think I know how to overcome that." she turned to Harry and suggested. "It should be enough when we all attack it together."

Seeing nothing wrong with that, Harry agreed. They surrounded the circular portal with Icy standing in the northern direction, Darcy in the West, Stormy in the South and Harry in the East. "On three!" Harry called out, preparing his attack, a Reductor Curse of monumental strength.

"1...2...3."

All four unleashed their attacks at the same time, concentrating it at the middle of the portal. A few seconds later the magical protection was overloaded and shattered.

Done with that Harry jumped down and laid his hand on the crack and established a connection to the other side, preparing to throw the portal wide open.

"That should get us noticed in no time." He said, knowing from the Trix that these Paladins would come to seal the portal and put them back in prison. A blueish flame engulfed them all in an instant, transporting them away from the desolate and frozen wasteland known as Planet Omega.

With that they were whisked away together with their undead minion.

* * *

 **Andros.**

On the other side was an inverted replica of the portal.

As soon as they arrived Harry and Darcy worked together to make them invisible, only showing their thrall to the world. Though, the minion was masked by an illusion to hide his status as an undead.

"What now?" Icy inquired, looking around. Andros was pretty boring with 90% of the planet being covered by water. She itched for some mayhem and knew her sisters were the same. On every world it was like an instinct, an urge, to spread chaos and destruction. It was like an itch that needed scratching, as if something was wrong and destruction could fix it. She didn't know why that was and neither did the witch bother to find out.

Taking in the stormy sea and breathing the air of freedom, Harry smiled. "Now we wait." his eyes fell on the armoured mermaids in the water. "But why shouldn't we have some entertainment?" with that he commanded his minion. "Attack the mermaids, but don't kill them."

Inferi were vulnerable against fire, but this was an Ocean World and therefore perfect for the undead. Soon enough the corpse was engaged in combat, easily dominating the mermaids with his superior speed that came from not feeling pain or having limiters on his muscles. However, Harry made him attack with some simple bolts of magic this Inferi was capable of.

Harry had expected to wait a day or two, but surprisingly it took maybe an hour for a fairy to arrive. The first fairy he saw in his life. She was dark skinned and looked fairly beautiful. The fairy wore a sparkly green one-shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green calf-high boots. There was a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings were sky blue with mauve tips.

All in all, too much sparkle for his tastes.

"Aisha!" Stormy growled out, instinctively preparing to throw a lightning bolt her way.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Icy snarled out, slapping her sister's hand and stopping the attack from firing. "Do you want us to be discovered?"

Harry silenced them by clenching his fist, forcing their voices to vanish with the help of his mark on them. It was a clear warning to them and in response they just nodded their heads.

Aisha was overwhelmed by the undead after some time. She had the advantage of flight, but had to protect the mermaids as well.

Then, as if called, the Paladins arrived out of a wormhole in some kind of futuristic vehicle.

From then on it was over quickly. The weak magic of their puppet couldn't overcome the resistance of the Paladins and was subdued as a result.

Flying over towards the ship and entering unnoticed Harry's group overheard one of the Paladins say. "Don't you think this was too easy?"

The other wasn't nearly as interested in that and simply shrugged in his heavy armour. "He was most likely weakened by the Omega Planet's coldness. Breaking through the portal surely didn't help. Not to mention our resistance to magic." he tried to rationalize and did a pretty good job too.

Still unsure the first had frown on his face as he took in the prisoner. He was glaring at him in hatred from behind the bars. "You're probably right." he finally admitted reluctantly.

Patting his colleague on the shoulder, the second one tried to cheer him up. "Don't be so glum. We captured Valtor. I bet the fairies will be all over us for that." he said with a jolly laugh.

It only made his partner blush, obviously the junior of the two.

Disguised and stored away on board the quartet waited for the right time to strike. A time which came not long after.

* * *

 **Fortress of Light.**

The sacred temple of the Fortress of Light was located on a huge rocky mountain immersed in the clouds. It's exact location was known only to a select few. The Fortress could only be reached by travelling through dimensions; something that required those seeking to go there to be very well versed in magic or use the vehicles of the Red Fountain.

The temple maintained a stately and imposing appearance with its magnificent exterior walls. It also held a large purification cell inside for those who have committed serious crimes, which seeks to prime the prisoners into redemption, rather than punishing them for the extent of their crimes.

The Knights of the Fortress of Light also lived there as the guardians of the temple.

The Trix were obviously uneasy being here and glared and sneered at anything they saw.

As soon as they landed Harry and Stormy crept behind the two Paladins with ease. Stormy knocked hers out while Harry cast. "Imperio." taking over the man's mind with ease. Next he ripped the Paladins' gems off and overloaded them with as much magical energy as he could, which was a lot. It caused them to cackle with electricity and crack fast as they grew completely unstable.

They then freed their minion, stuffed the crystals inside and set him loose. Casting the Mark of Valtor into the sky similar to the Dark Mark of Voldemort Harry put all the blame on a dead man. Harry knew from the wizard's memories that he hated the Company of Light and everything associated with them, making this all the easier.

Next Harry stood on the ramp, cast the Sonorous Charm on himself and imitated Valtor's voice with a spell. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" a second later he attacked with much more dangerous spells than before, enhanced by the crystals and taking down Paladins by the dozens.

While their minion caused chaos and distraction Harry commanded his new Thrall. "Give in the coordinates for the Realm of Relix." his mind-slave promptly did so quickly and efficiently. "Good, now wait on my mark and then get us there."

Harry looked outside and noted that his minion was nearly finished one way or the other. Either he was overwhelmed by the Paladins or he exploded from the unstable crystals. The latter was the case, causing a devastating explosion to erupt, blasting away everyone in the vicinity with its brilliance and power.

"Go!" The wizard commanded, using the noise and smoke from the explosion before them as cover to escape unseen. Harry had no qualms doing what he did. Not after having gotten so much information on the corruption in the Council of Light.

His new thrall punched the button, erecting a wormhole and flew straight through.

The witches smiled gleefully.

Their destination Relix and Ultimate Power.

* * *

 **For those of you who're wondering how Harry got part of Darkar's powers before Darkar was dead. Well he got them by uniting the Hallows. They had been imbued with a spark of it, much like the Ring of Solaria had been made with the Dragon's Flame. So he now has both in him.**

 **I don't know why Darkar didn't use Valtor to get the Crystal of Power if he already had the Dragon's Flame. It isn't as if it needed to be pure, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get it done with Dark Bloom. So right now Harry is perfectly capable of getting the Crystal of Power.**

 **Also, I made it so that the Paladins of the Fortress of Light got the Trix out of Relix, because otherwise they'd be trapped there still. It is the only logical explanation. So they do have a way to there, something Harry plans to exploit.**

 **The outfits of the Trix are the ones from Season 6 called Dark Witch. Though it isn't a transformation here, but they are now their normal outfits. I have something else in mind for their Transformation.**


	3. Magic is Might

**Chapter 3 is here.**

 **For anyone wanting to know why the cold didn't affect Harry. Well, Love is the short answer. As can be seen with the Winx and the short-lived Lovix power-up they gained an immunity to cold and frost. In Harry's case it comes from his mother's sacrifice after he united the Hallows to power it up.**

 **Also the so called Dimensions, like the Omega Dimension or the Magical Dimension, are not that in my fic. Because they aren't. Omega is a planet and the Magical Dimension is more like a Galaxy.**

 **YeTianshi: It is never explained what the Dark Mark needs or what restrictions it has. However, Valtor also had a mark, which he applied generously and which doesn't have a condition. It's the same here. The consensus thing is fanon as far as I'm aware.**

* * *

 **Realm of Relix.**

The Realm of Relix mostly consisted of an endless void, with ruins of ancient stone buildings floating in mid-air surrounded by more floating rubble. Red was the dominant colour in the sky together with grey.

Harry commanded his new thrall to hover in the air and wait for their return as soon as they arrived. The second guy was bound, stunned, blinded, frozen and silenced. Harry wasn't in the mood to take chances. To top it off the wizard ordered. "Lend me your power. I'll erect a ward that prevents people from following us."

They did as told a moment later. Harry gathered a considerable amount of power through the mark and erected a Dimensional Barrier around them. It would see all attempts to travel here disrupted.

While Harry did so the Trix had a conversation of their own.

"I wonder why the annoying Knights of the Fortress of Light bothered to get us out of here in the first place." Darcy pondered out loud, leaning against her chair, crossing her legs and arms. It didn't make sense to her.

Stormy looked at her sister while she spun around in her own seat. "What do you mean?" Not too troubled by that. She was more focussed on their future power.

"From the looks of it we'd been trapped here. Why get us out just to imprison us somewhere else?" Darcy questioned, tilting her head in confusion.

Icy was more on Stormy side and dismissed her sister's ramblings. "What does that matter now? They probably were called by that old bitch Faragonda and simply arrived too late for the actual fight."

Darcy nodded at that, conceding. "Hmm, you're probably right." she was most likely over-thinking it.

A moment later a thick shield made up of blood red energy and shimmering runes surrounded the ruin and vehicle. "There, now we won't be disturbed."

Exiting the vehicle, the four flew towards the ruin, landing between the rubble a moment later.

"What now?" Harry inquired, turning to the Trix and waiting expectantly. There didn't seem to be much on this rock.

Icy explained it to him, remembering the chant as good as she could. "You need to stand in the middle of it, channel your powers but keep it balanced between Light and Dark and chant the correct words." she pointed to the small elevated space in the middle of the ruin. The Trix then pieced the Chant of Power back together from their fractured memories as the Mega Trix.

Harry felt a bit silly as he stood on the broken altar, only there to humour them. He was expecting nothing much to come of this, but willing to try all the same. "Vites, Fortes, Subvertio." he chanted over and over again as he glowed bright red, pouring his considerable power into the surroundings.

It took maybe five minutes for Harry to notice a shift in the atmosphere once the chant reached its crescendo. Instinctively acting he held his hands above his head as if to receive something from the heavens. Next he shouted out the final word, throwing his head back. "Relix!"

As soon as the word was spoken a red cyclone-like mass with an inside that glowed pink and edges made of gold materialized between his palms.

The Trix watched on in glee as Harry succeeded where Darkar failed. Already feeling the tremendous power radiate from the artefact, transfer to Harry and through him arrive in them.

Not wasting any time, Harry absorbed the Crystal of Power in its entirety. A process that took the better part of ten minutes. The light of the relic faded the more time went by until it flashed out in a kaleidoscope of colour before vanishing completely into the wizard.

Power coursed through every fibre of his being, down to the very last atom before settling down. He looked at his fist and clenched it as if to confirm he was still himself. To test it, he cast. "Reparo." at once the rubble flew back together, forming an intricate temple that showed how the place looked like right after construction. There even was a pristine roof now.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Harry inquired. After all the excitement, and however long he was trapped on that frozen planet, he wanted to truly rest for a while.

Stormy proposed. "We could go to Darkar's Fortress." they didn't have any fixed residence, never had. Cloud Tower had been their home until their expulsion. "It is a pile of rubble, but you'd be able to have it up and running in no time by the looks of it."

The Witch of Darkness voiced her objections, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "I don't like the idea of living underground, like a mole."

However, Icy concurred with Stormy's suggestion by saying. "Do you have a better idea?" her ice-blue eyes focussed on her sister, white eyebrow raised in a challenge to argue.

Darcy's silence was her answer. All three of them knew they were homeless with nowhere to go. They were fugitives, hunted by the Magical Galaxy as a whole, should their escape be discovered.

Shrugging, Harry accepted. "Where do we need to go?" Right now was one of the times he lamented to be atrociously bad at Legilimency. While his mind was impenetrable, he had no talent for invading over people's minds. Which made plucking the location out of one of them rather impossible. Which meant he needed to trust them. He knew nothing in this new world.

"It's located on Magix, in the heart of the Magical Galaxy." Icy replied, looking at the vehicle they stole from the Fortress of Light. "It should be easily reached by our ride and if not we can still fly."

"Sounds good." Harry responded with a nod of agreement. Extremely glad to have learned to fly without a broom by now. Be it through Animagus form or magic alone.

The quartet boarded the ship again and the last Potter commanded their thrall to bring them to Magix. The Red Fountain, specifically. Doing so due to the advice of Darcy, who claimed it was nearest to where they wanted to go. To be sure the craft was made invisible with the inbuilt camouflage.

* * *

 **Magix.**

Another wormhole-jump later and they arrived near the school that apparently trained young men into warriors of some kind. Harry hadn't really listened during the explanation.

It was unlike any building Harry had ever seen. A futuristic kind of tower that floated in the air, with some trees around the upper levels, as well as some miniature waterfalls going downwards. Not giving it any further mind Harry let the Trix guide the pilot to their new location.

Looking out of the window of the ship, Harry saw Magix. He had to say he was disappointed. It just looked like Earth in terms of vegetation and atmosphere. Quite a let-down as far as Harry was concerned. In the distance he could make out a lake, a huge tower reaching into the sky and a horrid blob of pink.

Soon enough they arrived near the cave-system, flying into a narrow canyon peppered with sharp spikes and edges to get to their destination. Further ahead came a long-tilted valley, a deep gulf of shadow running back far into the mountains. Upon the further side, some way within the valley's arms, high on a rocky seat sat the entrance they sought.

Steering the vehicle into the abandoned mines, the enslaved pilot flew expertly downwards, avoiding the walls easily. Darkness swallowed them whole as the descent proceeded uninterrupted. In response the vehicle activated its floodlights to drive back the dark and allow the pilot to see.

Green crystals began to appear together with some mushrooms and swarms of bats that fled from them.

A few minutes later saw them forced to land on a rock spur big enough to hold their aircraft.

"What are we gonna do with these two?" Darcy pointed with her thumb over her shoulder and at the two guards. One a mind-slave the other unconscious and bound so tight he wouldn't be able to leave.

Stating as if it was obvious, Harry stood up from his seat. "We kill them, obviously." after his time on that prison planet he learned to never leave anyone alive that could kill or make problems for you later. Without acknowledging the three witches, Harry commanded the pilot. "Let the aircraft hover in autopilot!"

Once that was done Harry cast. "Avada Kedavra!" sickly green light erupted from his palm, trailing what looked like black smoke behind as it sped towards the unfortunate victim. A second later it connected, killing the man and letting him fall into himself like a puppet with its strings cut. The same flash of green was repeated with the co-pilot. Harry was a bit surprised at the cosmetic change but simply chalked it up as a result of his new power.

"What was that?" Icy asked completely enthralled by the experience.

Reluctantly, Harry told them grimly. "It's called the Killing Curse." he began to get used to his new power. "There is no magical defence against it and once it hits it does what the name implies." he was kinda used to casting it by now, which should concern him. Though, the spell served him excellently during his imprisonment. Ended any fight as quick as possible with no fooling around. "Back home it's part of a set called the Unforgivables. Anyone using them gets an immediate trip to prison."

"It's that how you ended up on Planet Omega?" Stormy questioned curiously, wanting to know more about their partner.

Harry shook his head as he made to exit the aircraft. "No, the prison of my people is called Azkaban. It's guarded by Dementors, demons that suck the warmth and happiness out of everything and everyone in their vicinity. In their presence you are forced to relive your worst memories and nightmares over and over until nothing remains but a rambling lunatic. That is if you didn't get your soul sucked out by them, leaving your body an empty husk."

Not really knowing what to say the Trix wondered just where he came from. What kind of people used such punishments? They would fit right in. "What was your punishment?" Icy inquired, wondering why he was banished to Omega, if the prison in his home sounded so much worse.

With time Harry had come to see it as ironic that his punishment didn't have the intended effect. He truly was the Boy-Who-Lived. Giving them a smile without humour, he explained as they left the ship. "My punishment was to be thrown through the Veil of Death, an artefact that supposedly kills anyone going through it. Turns out it really is just a portal to Omega."

Stormy, Icy and Darcy hadn't heard of any planet that used capital punishment anymore. Any and all criminals were banished to dead planets like Omega, or different realms like Oblivion.

"Makes sense." Icy replied, tapping her chin in thought. Together they stopped a few meters away from the ship, standing in a circle. No wind blew here, leaving the air stale and only the sound of silence to listen to.

Darcy chimed in. "What did you do?" gold eyes focussed on him as they stood before the machine, standing in its cone of light.

"Yeah, must've been pretty bad for you to be sentenced to death." Stormy contributed, an eagerness to hear was clear to see as she leaned forward, eyes curious and hands behind her back.

Harry chuckled, a truly amused smile on his lips. "Indeed, my crimes were so numerous, hideous and atrocious that nothing else could've possibly sufficed. I even was the number one wanted criminal where I'm from." he built the suspense, causing the Trix to lean in anticipation. "To sum it up I saved them from total and utter annihilation."

Complete silence reigned in the cavern, creating a tomb-like atmosphere. That was interrupted by Icy saying flatly. "What?!"

Darcy was just confused. People didn't treat their saviours like that. They threw parties and celebrated them.

"That doesn't make sense." Stormy said completely baffled, angrily asking a moment later. "Are you pulling our legs?!"

"No." the wizard said utterly serious. His tone alone convincing them, not that it helped their confusion. He then cast. "Fiendfyre." Harry threw a ball of green fire from his fingertips. It latched onto the vehicle in an instant. Controlling the demonic fire Harry let it devour any evidence of their presence, leaving only a soot mark on the floor where the machine had stood. It tried to lunge at Harry to burn him alive as well, but with a flick and an iron will the wizard killed the fire.

Utter darkness crept back over them as soon as the emerald flames were extinguished, prompting him to cast bluebell-flames and making them follow the group like ghost lights. One after another the small light popped up. Without waiting Harry walked deeper into the tunnels. His curiosity reignited after so long of the same cold wasteland and ice.

Icy didn't let the matter rest, wanting to solve the enigma that was Harry Potter. On the other hand the spells were a better place to start. She had an inkling he didn't like talking about how he landed on Omega. "What are the other Unforgivables?" the killing curse sounded absolutely wonderful in her own completely biased opinion. Her imagination went wild as to what the others were or how many there were.

"The second one is the Imperius Curse and I used it on that unfortunate pilot. A spell that places someone under your total control. It's arguably the weakest of the bunch, because someone with sufficient willpower can throw it off." Harry began to explain. "The last is called the Torture Curse, again it is obvious what it does. It feels like your very bones are on fire, as if white-hot knives are piercing every single inch of your skin. A pain so all-consuming you don't know where you are anymore, thinking your head will burst open any moment. All you want is for it to end, for you to die." He spoke softly and without looking back to his companions, an echo carried his words to the Trix. Her therefore didn't notice their looks as he led the group further along the path.

"Sounds incredible." Stormy remarked kind of awed by all the powers and spell Harry knew, not really reading the mood. Understandable, considering that from out of the Trix she was the most power-hungry, always wanting more of it. Like Icy her imagination too ran wild.

Harry stopped and turned his head. Emerald eyes glowed eerily in the dark, a green fire dancing in them. His face was dimly illuminated by the light of the ghost flames. With no inflection in his voice, he said. "Do you want to experience it?" he couldn't hurt them, but he could make his stance clear.

Snapping out of her stupor, Stormy shook her head wildly, teal eyes wide in fright, forgetting that they were as protected form him as he from them. Though, Harry's modified Mark gave the caster some influence of the subject. Silencing them forcefully for example.

"Then don't say that." Harry grunted, and resumed walking. Once he rested up properly he would see if he would work with them further or leave.

Darcy, briskly walked up to him. She was as curious as her sisters, but she had more tact. "I take it you experienced it yourself." It was not a question but an observation.

A sigh left the wizard's lungs. "Yes, all three." he confirmed, stopping Darcy and her sisters dead in her tracks.

"All of them? You mean..." Darcy whispered in shock.

Icy huffed, turning her head to the side and crossing her arms in disappointment. "So there is a way to block the Killing Curse?" more disappointed with that revelation than the knowledge of Harry's experience with Dark Magic.

Harry answered in the negative. "Not exactly. I'm just the only one it was ineffective on." he sighed again and explained. "My story is...complicated. Let's just say that my people never knew what to call or do with me." that was true enough. "I also am not really enthused about sharing these personal things with strangers." he was pretty sure they would use the Unforgivables without much remorse.

"What about you, why were you imprisoned?" Harry questioned, trying to turn the tables on them as they descended further. In the week spent there with them they didn't talk much about the past. Much more focussed on escaping.

Stormy and Darcy were silent. However, Icy answered proudly, not an ounce of remorse or shame in her words. Besides, in her mind she had something to prove, as well as impress Harry. "We summoned the Army of Darkness in a bid to take over Magix, as well as allying with Darkar." she counted their partnership with Harry as a success so far. Darkar had discarded them as soon as he nearly had the Crystal of Power in his grasp.

"Why?" Harry inquired calmly, wondering what would've caused them to do such a thing. He didn't expect people he found in a prison to be paragons of virtue. Though, he refrained from judging people early after knowing some innocents were imprisoned there. His time there also made him kinda insensitive to gory or violent subjects.

His question seemed to get various reactions from the trio. Stormy frowned angrily, Darcy looked a little lost and Icy simply was pissed. "Do we need a reason to want power?" the Witch of Ice ground out, teeth threatening to shatter like a block of frozen water. She had to remember his power. Whereas before she couldn't beat him, what hope did she have now?

'So they're those types, huh?' the last Potter thought. Icy had given him a hint as to what they wanted and why.

Harry shrugged and explained as he walked leisurely. "Most people want more power for a reason." even the criminals he killed in Omega did have reasons for what they did, but it came always back to the same basics. "A common one is that they hope to better their social expectations and standing. In short they want to be someone of renown, the one with the bigger stick. Usually that is because the person or people in question felt they were constantly at a disadvantage." it was Voldemort's reason for his rise to power. He didn't want to be the orphan, the Bastard of Riddle. No, he wanted to be acknowledged, because he never had been. So, he'd planned to force them to. "Another common desire for power is usually for ideological reasons, to change the world or some such."

Getting no reply Harry didn't pry further, knowing them good enough by now to know it was a fruitless effort to do so.

From then on the group walked in quiescence.

After a while the green crystals were becoming less plentiful until the walls were only made out of normal stone. The ghost flames burned brighter as a response. Luckily, nothing was encountered on the way down further down, except a broken down door and some rubble. Harry repaired the door after they passed it, restoring it and the spells it was enchanted with.

Finally, after more than an hour the group arrived on another ledge. From there a seemingly endless abyss opened up before them like a maw of some great beast, threatening to swallow anyone foolish enough to enter whole.

"Lumos Maxima." Harry cast, throwing the orb of light into the abyss. A moment later a truly bright light was born into existence by the spell. For the fraction of a second Harry thought he had created a sun. Thankfully, the orb of light flew further and further away until it hovered in the middle of the room, illuminating everything.

"Seems I used a little too much." Harry remarked a bit sheepishly while the Trix rubbed their eyes to get the spots in their vision to vanish.

The cavern was some three kilometres wide, about 500 meters high and shaped like an arrowhead. Down below was a huge lake filling dozens of huge vaults , some hundreds of meters high. Ribbon cascades of water sprayed down from the high ceiling. The only reason the cave wasn't completely underwater was probably an outlet to the world outside the mountain.

Numerous stalactites and stalagmites were present with the biggest ones broken. Inside the waters of the lake lay what Harry suspected were the remains of what the Trix called the fortress. "Reparo Maxima!" he cast, this time testing what happened with how much power. He didn't even feel winded in the slightest from casting so many high-level spells and frankly overpowering them.

Piece by piece the mighty building put itself back together. Stone flowed into each other as the damage was undone, leaving a smooth surface once more. The result was a fortress built into the massive stalactites on the roof of the room. The biggest one looked like the main-building with walkways, pillars and more carved into the stone. Surrounding it were masses of stalactites that formed a vague circle, starting at the biggest tower and closing at its front. Shaky wooden bridges or stone arcs connected the different parts of the labyrinthine complex.

The quartet flew towards the fortress, landing in sombre courtyard. "Do go ahead and explore. My sisters and I have to discuss a few things." Icy spoke aloud, giving Stormy and Darcy a look that said it all.

Not really wanting to know either way Harry agreed, pushing his long bangs out of his face. "Sure." having said his piece Harry left them to their devices, exploring the interesting fortress.

Without further ado the sisters flew away and down to the surface of the lake, wanting to put as much distance between themselves and Harry as possible. Stopping near a waterfall to let the noise drown out the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" Darcy's golden eyes were narrowed, wondering what her sister wanted.

Stormy simply crossed her arms under her bust, waiting for what was to happen.

The eldest shared her concerns. "I think Harry won't help us in our revenge on the Winx or anything else we might have planned."

Darcy, hands on her hips, questioned. "What makes you say that?"

"Do you think we should leave him?" Stormy butted in, glaring at them as she twirled one of her bangs between her fingers. "Which would be stupid. In case you haven't noticed he has incredible spells, as well as the Crystal of Power. We'd be retarded to leave." it made no sense to the youngest Trix.

Their brown-haired sister concurred with that statement. "Indeed." she had no idea where they would go if he should leave. One slip-up and they'd be back in Omega. Being on the run wasn't much fun. Harry also attacked the Lightrock Monastery, that alone was enough to warrant his imprisonment. They were in the same boat. Then again, Darkar also attacked the place and that relationship turned out badly for them.

Icy glared at her sisters and shot right back. "You're both retarded if you think I was about to suggest that." shaking her head, she added. "No, I think he won't do it because we don't have a good enough reason for him." why else did he question their motives. "Why else did you think he questioned us? We don't even know what he wants personally."

"Well, duh, Power obviously." Stormy remarked in a snarky tone, rolling her eyes. "He took the Crystal of Power quick enough." After all, everyone wanted power.

Frustrated with their lack of understanding, Icy explained. "He didn't seem like he truly desired it though. It was just something he took because it was convenient." there had been no greedy gleam in his eyes, no longing to be stronger.

"Well, you did feel his magic yourself, sister. You should know that he was leagues above us in terms of power." Darcy commented casually and added. "Even combined." she shivered excitedly and gasped out. "Now, it is an indescribable sensation." the feeling of euphoria she got from his magic was simply wonderful.

"Yeah, and he made us more powerful." Stormy continued the barrage of points against leaving him, surprisingly. Just as impressed with his magic than Icy and Darcy. "I can still feel my magic getting more plentiful." it felt like she was a small boat on an endless ocean, filling with water and in danger of sinking. She put a hand on her stomach where the mark was located. If she lost it then she'd be weak again.

Just so keeping her anger in check, Icy forced out. "Are you finished?" seeing them stay silent Icy continued. "I know all of that. Now shut up and listen!" she commanded imperiously, shouting them into submission. "I simply meant we should give him a sufficient reason to help us." she also didn't want to leave Harry. The biggest reason was power, though he also saved them despite not having to. He didn't manipulate or lie to them to gain an upper hand, as far as Icy was aware.

"How are we gonna do that?" Today seemed to be a day of questions with no answers.

Nobody answered the question as the miniature sun that Harry had created flickered out, leaving them in total darkness once more. The problem was none of them possessed a spell to illuminate things.

Before they could complain something bizarre happened. The lake below them began to glimmer like a galaxy of colour, making the mostly still liquid look as though it contained all kinds of nebulas and star clusters. Looking up revealed luminescent spots twinkling merrily, imitating the very heavens themselves and being perfectly reflected by the waters below.

Not giving them pause crystal spikes the size of small towers erupted from the walls and floor in all directions, creating bedlam with the sound echoing through the massive chamber. A moment later the new protrusions began to glow eerily and softly. Though their light was paler than the moon's in an ailing eclipse, wavering and blowing like some noisome exhalation of decay. Theirs was a cold light, a corpse-light, a light that illuminated nothing and yet something. Existing on another plane altogether, that just so touched and overlapped with their own.

"What is going on?" Icy exclaimed with wide eyes, stared upwards and abandoning their conversation as she flew towards it. Only vaguely able to make out the fortress from the lake's surface. Her sisters close behind.

Nearing the structure the trio saw better the closer they got. Transforming before their very eyes the fortress just finished changing its make-up to obsidian from limestone. Black walls replaced formerly colourless ones, polished and smooth as glass they were. Inside the obsidian a seemingly endless amount of diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds and more sparkled with imprisoned starlight as if burning with an inner fire, spending their humble light to their surroundings.

The fortress consisted of five massive stalactites that vaguely resembled fingers wanting to dip into the cool waters below. Surrounding them were many smaller ones. Flying to the biggest tower in the middle of the complex, the Trix saw even more of the wondrous transformation. Turning and twisting their heads to take it all in.

While the outer walls were made of obsidian, black marble dominated the walkways. A portico encircled the courtyard who gave way to the entrance of the castle. Connecting all the parts of the massive compound were slender bridges of stone without kerb or rail.

This was no longer a fortress, but a Citadel of Night.

The trio entered the building through the massive blood-red doors framed by gold. Inside the plain architecture of it was contrasted by a floor of bronze polished to a mirror finish, as well as veins of jade and beautiful lanterns of crystal that grew out of the walls and ceiling in random locations.

Neither of the Trix had ever seen such a dazzling display of wealth. The result of growing up without parents or any kind of caretaker.

Beginning from the luxurious corridor the Trix explored their old and now new home.

First they came upon the impressive and columned Entrance Hall that housed two black marble stairs mixed with jade twisting upwards along the walls in a double-helix pattern. The room itself took up the whole ground floor and was shaped like a cone, growing into a point at the top. That gave each floor the shape of an Annulus, each floor bigger than the last.

Growing out of the roof was what looked like roots, twisting and burrowing down along the walls' surface. On it were flowers that bloomed bright gold, shining with what seemed pure sunlight. As if the tree took the light from above and sent it down the roots. Though their light did not truly banish the shadows, but merely played with them.

The first floor was one big circular undercroft filled with yet to be filled wooden shelves.

One floor higher was an ice chamber. Which was just that; a special insulated room to keep ice. However, this one kept cool without the frozen liquid. The main purpose of such a thing was probably the storage of perishable foods. It could also be used to simply cool drinks, or allow ice cream and sorbet desserts to be prepared. Basically a gigantic walk-in refrigerator.

On the third floor laid the kitchen combined with the living room to not lose any heat coming from the fireplace. The crescent moon-shaped room possessed a high ceiling, but had a wooden floor that added a more homey feel to it. Wooden beams loosely separated the two areas. There were no Technomagical appliances to be found. Everything looked old-fashioned, possessing a certain rural charm. In an adjacent room from the kitchen was the larder, used to store foods before immediate use or things that didn't rot very fast.

The highest floor contained their personal bed chambers. These massive rooms were mostly empty with only a huge queen-sized canopy bed in each. Every single one also had a small personal bath, consisting of a mirror, sink, lavatory and a shower with a glass door and shower head, built and decorated in the usual style and colour scheme of the building. Each room also had a personal cupboard.

Finally they exited at the top. The door revealed a round courtyard where the bridges to the other towers were. No wind blew in the cavern, making it save to look down into the abyss without being pushed down. The three briefly admired the lake below as it shimmered and reflected all manner of colours.

Not seeing Harry anywhere, the Trix explored further. Going across the left of the two bridges and past one of the roaring waterfalls falling into the lake.

The next tower was solely devoted to guests, composed exclusively of bedrooms. Though, before that came a smaller tower, which was in truth more a mass of stalactites, connecting both giant stalactite towers per bridges. Inside the cluster was an opulent banqueting hall. And below that was an equally luxurious ballroom that was left completely exposed to the air, an intricate railing the only barrier preventing someone from falling to their death.

Going back they took the other bridge.

This one led to a tower where a huge ancient library was located in the two upper levels, emanating the smell of old parchment. Books were in rows upon rows of shelves. Neighbouring that was a lounge where a crackling hearth and comfortable couches were placed. There even was a wall entirely made of glass, enabling a magnificent view. From the walls hung elaborate crystal lanterns to spend light when reading. At the bottom of the tower was also a Potions laboratory, new equipment and all.

Coming last was the tower devoted to be the dungeon, from the looks of it. Even that was a bust.

"Where is he?" Icy snarled out violently, the discussion with her sisters forgotten.

"I think I see him." Stormy exclaimed, pointing down to the edge of the lake. One could just so see pillars being raised.

In an instant the witches were flying towards the point at high speeds. Once near enough the three saw a bathhouse being finished. Steam already rising out of the pool framed by pillars connected with arches. Complementing the ensemble were statues of magical creatures used as fountains, spraying water into the pool. A colourful mosaic covered the whole floor.

"You're back. Did your conversation go well?" Harry asked as he saw them, just finished with the Roman-style bathhouse. A tired, but content grin on his face.

Darcy shook her head, ponytail swishing with the motion. "Never mind that! Why did you feel the need to remodel the whole thing?"

"Oh, you noticed?" Harry replied cheekily, a laugh escaped him through his beard a moment later as he saw their faces. "I grew bored. There wasn't much to see before." Only gloom and doom. This way it was much more appealing.

"And you decided to change the fortress completely?" Icy demanded, incredulity clear in her voice to hear, which was dripping with desire.

"Well I mainly wanted to try out my new magical limits. Seeing that destructive spells are a bit dangerous in this environment I decided to build and transform instead!" Harry replied happily. He didn't feel tired magically. It was as if he had a constant supply of it at his beck and call. Though, he still felt the usual mental fatigue settle in. "I just need to do one more thing and then I'm finished."

Stormy inquired as casually as she could. "Did you discover a limit to your magic then?" a certain eagerness in her voice. Teal eyes gleaming with an emotion Harry couldn't identify.

"No, but I noticed that my body still can channel only so much of it." His reply came absent-mindedly, much too busy with carving out a walkway through the cave wall and upwards, building a railing on the side to face the lake. He also studded the walls of the tunnel with uncut gems and made them glow, illuminating the path.

The Trix were silent as well, digesting the news that he basically had unlimited magic at his disposal. Though, the limits of the body were another matter altogether.

Soon the path carved into the wall came back up and another bridge connected to the courtyard located on the main building.

Harry soon went to bed, his body tired after such a day.

All three witches lay awake however, thoughts of all kinds swirling through their heads.


	4. Bonding

**Nightmaster000: Here is how Harry got the memories. Well, it was by literally absorbing their magic and the imprints. Something quite common for Winx villains. Legilimency would achieve the same, but in a different way. It just makes it so that Harry is unable to read minds.**

 **Nameless Angel 00 and Dracula Backwards: Thanks for the cautiously optimistic reviews, I guess?**

 **Also, I made it so that Season 3 doesn't immediately start. Due to the Trix escaping earlier with Harry. It won't change all that much in the long run. Good thing that the series doesn't have an established timeline. So I can make my own by adding or subtracting some things. Though, I find it a bit weird that we don't even have ages for the girls, except knowing the ages when the series started. So, right now I'm assuming they're around 18 to 19. Started at 16 in Alfea and spent two years there.**

 **I really hope you all like this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Citadel of Night.**

Without the sun present to announce the dawn of a new day, the Trix had no idea just when they woke up. Not that the three witches had anywhere to be. They could sleep in all they wanted.

It was Icy who was up first, intent to seize the day. She still admired all the little details around her. From the smooth walls to the exquisite materials the very citadel was made of and the simple yet elegant design it was held in. Just as the Witch of Ice finished her morning absolutions and put on her new outfit, Darcy and Stormy joined her in the hallway.

Together the trio set their sights on the kitchen, hoping breakfast was ready. One week living with Harry kinda accustomed them to the fact that he cooked quite good and was up way before them.

As if confirming their thoughts as soon as they came near the kitchen a delicious smell was emanating from the room.

Before they entered Darcy peeked out of one of the many windows and spotted the bridges and walkways in a new light, quite literally. Yesterday she hadn't really appreciated the beauty of this place, but now she could see that there was no brazier or other light-source outside. The luminescent gems embedded into it all gave off enough. It also gave the person walking on them the impressive impression to walk on stars.

'Definitely not living like a mole.' she thought happily and entered behind her sisters.

Harry was behind the stove, working away with an ease coming from practise. Wearing a simple black jeans with a green t-shirt. In contrast to yesterday the room was more furnished. The kitchen now had cupboards storing all kinds of kitchen utensils and there was a small kitchen island as a workstation. Pots and pans hanging above it on a pot rack. The living room had undergone the same treatment, now possessing a comfortable leather couch, wooden coffee table, chairs and a nice carpet.

The table was already set, a puffing kettle on it, prompting them to sit down. "Good morning, Harry." the three greeted him as they did so.

A moment later Harry responded. "Good morning to you too, ladies." a small closed-lipped smile on his face. "You slept good, I hope? No problem with the beds?" he inquired, turning off the stove and putting the food on the table, Eggs Benedict. "I didn't know what kind of mattress each of you prefers, so I took the liberty to chose one with a balanced firmness."

"No problems whatsoever." Darcy claimed with a smile, elbow on the table and head in her hands, her golden eyes taking him in.

Stormy in contrast complained a little. "My own was too hard." being the Witch of Storms she fittingly disliked to lie on hard things and preferred fluffy ones.

"Aren't you a witch? You could just change it, you know." Harry replied confused. One easy spell should've taken care of that problem.

Crossing her arms defensively, Stormy stayed silent.

Darcy answered for her, doing so casually. "We were expelled from Cloud Tower in our last year." taking a cup of tea Harry had prepared, she continued. "Makes it a bit difficult to learn spells with no sources to draw from." not to mention that they never really paid attention when low-level spells or the like were discussed in the curriculum. Though, Cloud Tower admitted Witches as early as 14 for the three years of education.

Nodding in understanding Harry promised. "I'll fix it later then." he then dug into the food. Yesterday's remodelling gave him an appetite.

Icy huffed at, what she perceived as, being forgotten. Her own was too soft, preferring a firmer mattress. Though, she asked her own question. "Why didn't you furnish the rest of the rooms?"

"I thought you'd like to do it yourself. After all, I don't know how you want them to look." Harry replied honestly, taking a bite from his breakfast. How should he know they were incapable of such simple things?

Conceding the point Icy began eating as well.

During the meal, Darcy proposed. "We should go out to Magix City and get some stuff." looking at Harry's long beard and hair, she added. "Also a haircut and shave for you."

Before Harry could answer, Icy shot down Darcy's idea. "You do know everyone thinks we're imprisoned, right?" she asked rhetorically. The Witch of Ice doubted anyone in the city had forgotten the Army of Darkness or being petrified by them. There be a riot as soon as someone recognized them.

Darcy fired right back. "You do know I am proficient with illusions, right?" ignoring her sister, Darcy turned back to Harry, asking. "How about it? I know a good place we two could visit."

Noticing Darcy's choice of words, Stormy intervened. "You want to leave without us?" scowling and glaring at her sister for wanting to leave them behind. Possibly to sink her claws into Harry. While Stormy could say she liked the man, the witch was unsure about pursuing him. Though, she very much liked his power, which was indeed a huge turn-on for her. That meant she wouldn't give him up without a fight.

Icy was of the same opinion, a frosty glare directed at Darcy. "All of us leave or nobody!" having come to the same conclusion as Stormy. Normally she would've threatened or forced Darcy into submission. With Harry here that was counterproductive to the goal of getting his help.

"I agree." Harry spoke up, still eating and not bothered by the sibling rivalry. Though he had no problem with being in dark spaces, his childhood gave him a liking to that, ironically enough. He'd still rather explore Magix though.

Darcy pouted as she ate a little more, pondering the problem. Well, the problem of going out without glamours. She was vain by nature and definitely disliked, if not outright hated, to conceal her beauty. "Does anyone have an idea how we can no longer be fugitives?"

Nobody answered her immediately, pondering the subject while they ate.

Stormy was the first to suggest something. "Well, how about making everyone forget our crimes?" she had no idea how they'd accomplish that. It was something from the top of her head.

"How would we do that?" Icy sneered. "Go up to the nearest person and whack them over the head?" the sarcasm was thick in her words.

Seeing another argument coming, Harry spoke up before it could happen. "I have three on the top of my head." he claimed. Seeing he had their attention, Harry went on. "The first one is a variant from Stormy's idea." he smiled slightly at the witch, causing her to puff up a little, grinning smugly at her sisters. "In essence it is to remove any memory of a crime from yourself. From what you told me the people responsible for your imprisonment won't punish someone that has no memory of the event."

Darcy objected that immediately. "Except that they took us from Relix only to ship us to Omega immediately. No trial or anything." she let it be unsaid that she hated to have illusions used on herself. What was taking a memory away other than twisting reality? No, the Witch of Darkness very much wanted to keep her wits about her at all times.

"No trial at all?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes flashing dangerously. It reminded him too much of Britain and Sirius in particular.

Icy shook her head and sneered. "No, the first time they stuffed us into that Monastery of Light and forced us into some kind of reformation program." the memory still gave her shivers.

That sounded awfully like brainwashing to Harry. As well as letting him draw parallels to Umbridge and her practices of forcing people into line. Reformation had to be voluntarily, you couldn't achieve it with force. Dumbledore's flawed reformation of Death Eaters taught him that. Though, Dumbledore only forced his followers to give the guilty even more chances.

The real question for him was, did the Trix want redemption?

Filing that question away for later, Harry continued. "The second is to use a powerful spell, the Fidelius. It creates a secret and hides it inside a person's soul, the so called Secret Keeper." he took a sip from his own tea. "The problem is that the caster needs to trust the Secret Keeper implicitly." that was what the name Fidelius implied. It meant faithful or loyal. That was also one of the reasons Voldemort never used the charm to hide his Horcruxe. He hadn't trusted anyone in his life.

Harry looked each of them in the eyes and told them bluntly. "There are two problems with that. First, I don't know how to cast it and secondly, I don't trust you!" the mark he put on them and its effect said that quite clearly.

That took the wind out of all their sails. And the spell sounded so incredible, too.

Stormy smashed her hands on the table angrily, causing the tableware to rattle. "Why? We helped you get stronger and everything!" her shout carried more than just anger in it. Disappointment as well. Her arms wobbled a bit as the mark activated in warning, sapping her strength a little.

Unafraid of her outburst, Harry retorted. "Yes, but you did so for your own selfish reasons. I got the power because I apparently was the only one able to summon it." his life and experiences made him intensely dislike to outright hate being used.

Icy was just as angry, sapphire eyes wanting to skewer him. She crossed her arms, a moment away from storming off. "Don't waste your breath, sisters! He is just like the rest, fawning over Fairies and leaving us Witches to rot!" in her anger she didn't even notice that she let more slip than intended.

That confused Harry, prompting him to say as much. "What?! I'll have you know my best friend is a witch." Ron may be a good friend once he got his head out of his arse, but Hermione had never wavered in her loyalty and pulled his hide out of the fire multiple times and vice versa. For good measure he added. "Not to mention that every girl I ever loved was also a witch." Ginny and Cho came to mind, as well as Hermione in a brotherly sense.

Equally confused by his reply, the Trix didn't know what to say. Frankly never having expected to hear someone admit to such a thing.

Finding her voice again, Darcy acted on a hunch, demanding. "Which planet are you from?!" just now remembering that they never asked where he hailed from. Always assuming somewhere from the Magical Galaxy, where every planet had a Fairy as queen. There wasn't a single one where a Witch was queen.

Not seeing any reason to lie or not answer, despite the weird change of topic, Harry replied. "Earth."

That seemed to surprise Darcy greatly. Icy was still angry but calming down. Stormy in turn didn't believe him and accused. "Liar! Earth has no magical society." they had been there once and nothing indicated a magical society.

"How would you know that?" Harry inquired, getting slowly annoyed at them. "I don't know how it is handled where you come from, but on Earth the magical society is hidden."

That was completely new information for them. Everyone in the Magical Galaxy knew that Earth may be a part of them, but magic was long dead there. As were the fairies.

Unwilling to let the matter rest Harry pressed. "Now, what was that about Fairies and Witches?"

Already in a proper rage, Stormy shouted with a red face. "Forget it!" Clearly furious over this whole matter and unwilling to talk about it. Her chair made a screeching noise as she violently pushed it back and made to leave.

Icy did the same, leaving Darcy and Harry alone.

"Well, that could've gone better." Harry sighed. He knew these two had tempers, especially Stormy, but he had hoped for a different outcome.

Darcy finished with her meal due to her appetite leaving her and more composed than her sisters, tried to make him feel better. "Don't worry about them. Just give them some time to cool down."

Harry nodded and inquired once more. "Can you tell me what that was about?"

Unusually indecisive Darcy hesitated a little. Finally she asked in a small voice. "Do you really not trust us?"

"The mark on your stomach is evidence of that fact." Harry confirmed, leaned back in his chair and went on." You three gave me no reason to. Everything I did I could've done without you, apart from getting the Crystal of Power. Though that was more due to lacking knowledge than ability." he looked into her golden eyes with his emerald ones. "Trust is a two way street. I saved you from freezing to death, helped you escape Omega, as well as evade the authorities. I think I earned some of your trust."

Darcy knew he was right. No matter how every fiber of her being screamed at her to not do this. He had helped them when didn't have to. Didn't leave them behind after obtaining ultimate power and even shared it with them. Without him they would be dead or imprisoned until they died. Despite all of that she would still lie to him, she was honest enough to herself to admit that. However, she wouldn't risk lying and be found out. Not knowing his full capabilities.

She stood up and walked to the couch, wanting more comfortable seating. Harry followed shortly after bewitching the plates and cutlery to wash itself.

Taking a deep breath Darcy began to ease herself into it. "First you have to know some history. The Ancestresses, also called the mothers of all Witches committed numerous acts of terror which didn't make them popular with others." she nervously played with her long bangs as she spoke. "Eighteen years ago they attacked Domino, a prosperous planet everybody loved, apparently." the hate in her sneer put Snape to shame any day of the week. "They were partly successful in what they wanted to achieve. It cost them their lives though."

More than a little confused, Harry simply let her speak.

"People celebrated for days once news of their demise spread. Enter: Icy, Stormy and me." It took a lot of Darcy's willpower to even approach the next topic. "Not even a day after their demise we were born in Magix City, on the same day to different parents." their differing facial bone structures, eye colours and hair colours made it impossible for them to be triplets. "Not that we ever saw hide or hair from any of out parents. As far as Icy, Stormy and I remember we were always orphans."

Harry knew that kind of pain, having grown up without parents as well. "Do you know why all of your parents left?"

Darcy chuckled humourlessly and nodded. "Sadly, I do have a solid theory." her eyes sharpened to something dangerous as she stared right through him. "We were born Witches and as such we face quite a bit of prejudice and discrimination in the Magical Galaxy." they were excluded from the Gift Exchange Ceremony for first year students. People told others to stay away from them. The constant looks of distrust didn't make it better. "It got worse for us three because we had the same names and powers as the Ancestresses."

"And people thought you were destined to become the same as them." Harry finished for her, pinching the bridge of his nose. Snape and Magical Britain as a whole came to mind quick enough. Both expected him to be something he was not and couldn't imagine him something other than what they proclaimed him to be "Essentially making it a self-fulfilling prophecy because you couldn't do right by them one way or another."

"Yes." the Witch of Darkness admitted quietly. Not knowing if she should be pleasantly surprised or cautious that he knew what she was talking about. It was left unsaid that they had trust issues outside of their own coven.

After digesting what she told him and looking into her face to check for any dishonesty, Harry asked. "So what are your real names? I doubt the Ancestresses were called Darcy, Stormy and Icy." a small grin on his face.

Darcy blushed a little. "My own is Lysslis, Stormy's is Tharma and Icy's is Belladonna." she chuckled at the memory. "We were kids and thought it was cool to have names according to our powers." not to mention that their real names drew much attention. Until today these names were seen as cursed due to their previous bearers.

Harry chuckled with her, but noticing it to be more than that he changed the subject. "What about that bit with the Fairies?"

Already having revealed so much Darcy explained. "Well, Fairies have it easy in comparison to Witches." her hands clenched on instinct. "They are seen as everything good with the world. Just because they draw their strength from positive emotions while we Witches do so from negative emotions." it was maddening to look on as everything you wanted was handed to others. Heck, the Specialists of Red Fountain as a whole eschewed Witches in favour of Fairies.

"So, you are naturally more proficient at the Dark Arts?" Harry cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "What's so bad about that?" even before being imprisoned on Omega he did practise the Dark Arts, Unforgivables included. "Should be pretty easy to fight with that, if you get stronger the angrier you get." he mused absent-mindedly. To him they were basically like vampires or werewolves. More attuned to one side, but not necessary evil. It was also stupid to make people whose powers are based on negative emotions fell more of exactly what fuelled them.

Once more Harry surprised her by his easy acceptance of such things. 'Then again, he has stronger dark magic than I ever dreamed of.' she thought somewhat light-headed.

"All you need is a tighter control of your emotions." Harry proclaimed, now feeling some kind of kinship with them. He too had been through the same things. The result was simply different. More in line with what became of Voldemort. "If you want, I can help you with that."

Smiling slightly, Darcy replied hesitantly. "I'd like that." glad that he only seemed wary of them and not completely distrustful.

Now just remembering, Harry inquired. "Ah, I nearly forgot to ask about Wizards? Are there many?" the way she talked about these things it seemed like they Witches and Wizards were different things.

Blinking in surprise, Darcy answered without hesitation. "Well, Wizards are very rare in comparison to Fairies and Witches. The only two aside from you I know of are Saladin, the Headmaster of the Red Fountain, and Professor Bittersmoke, one of the teachers at Cloud Tower." Palladium and Wizgiz weren't really Wizards, but more in line with magical creatures.

Darcy seemed to relax as she was talking about a subject that wasn't so personal. "Wizards also have an advantage over Fairies and Witches in the regard that they can draw from both negative and positive feelings to enhance their spells. Though, in turn they can't transform."

Just when he thought it couldn't get weirder he encountered new stuff to prove him wrong. "Transform? You mean into an animal." thinking she maybe meant the Animagus Transformation.

Witch of Darkness changed position to get more comfortable and looked intrigued at his input. "No, usually it's done before entering combat, represented by a change in appearance." a glint appeared in her eyes. "Do you wanna see?"

Harry shock his head. It was already weird that Witches and Wizards were different in some aspects, but that took the cake. "No, let's leave that for another time." he stood up, offering her his hand. "Instead we should go look for your sisters and ask if they want to go to... Magix City, was it?"

"Yes." Darcy confirmed enthusiastically, glad to have made up with him. Every time she thought she had him pegged he did something to surprise her.

Together they searched for Stormy and Icy, finding them quick enough by sensing for their magic and going to their rooms.

Knocking on the door of Stormy's and Icy's rooms, Harry called out. "Icy, Stormy, can I come in?"

"NO!" came out of both simultaneously.

"OK, I just want to say that I could've chosen my words more carefully." he wouldn't apologize for the truth. No answer came even though Harry knew they were in there. "If you are interested and want to come with me I plan to go to Magix City in a little bit."

Still nothing.

Harry smirked already having a good idea to get them moving. Saying to Darcy. "Seems like they don't want to." He sighed as if disappointed. "Oh, well. Let's go Darcy!" his voice now much more friendly, easily able to be heard through a door.

A moment later both doors banged open, releasing two furious witches glaring at Darcy. Seeing the smug smiles and knowing they had been played Icy tried to play it cool, emphasis on try. "Don't you dare leave without us!" she practically snarled at the amused faces of Darcy and Harry.

Stormy wasn't much different, though she was simply glowering.

"So glad you join us, sisters." Darcy proclaimed sarcastically. "I'll get us disguised and then we can go."

A moment later the Witch of Darkness cast her glamour over herself and her sisters.

Darcy's disguise consisted of a purple long-sleeved blazer with high shoulders that exposed her midriff, a matching purple miniskirt, and greyish-blue leather boots. Silky fingerless gloves that were lavender in colour were worn over her hands as she carried a greyish-blue clutch purse. Her hair has also been changed from its usual green-tinted brown to teal and was held up in an up-do by a big silver pin with a purple diamond at the front. She also wore glasses with gold lenses and purple frame.

Stormy in turn wore a white sailor uniform with black and green accents that bared her midriff, light green ankle-high socks with a single black stripe running just above her ankles and black shoes. Her hair was changed from dark purple and pale blue to orange and yellow, and was done up in two puffs that resemble a poodle's ears. One large portion of hair was also kept to the right side of her face, where it flowed down to and rests on her right shoulder.

Last came Icy. Her disguise consisted of a silver winter jacket with a dark blue bottom hem that stopped just short of her belly button, blue jeans with silver-lined pockets and grey high-tops. Her hair had been changed from its usual silvery-blue to pale blonde, and it flowed all the way down to the backs of her knees with a few strands that ran over her face.

"There, ready." Next Darcy took Harry's arm and proclaimed. "Now let's get you a haircut, shave and some new clothes."

"Don't you need different names as well?" Harry threw in.

Frowning Darcy nodded reluctantly and replied. "You're right. I'll be Lysslis."

Icy and Stormy stared at their sister in shock. That soon transformed into glares of hatred, knowing she talked about their past with Harry.

Grinding out between gritted teeth Stormy growled. "Tharma."

"Belladonna." Icy said curtly and left it at that.

* * *

 **Magix City.**

The capital of the Magical Galaxy was about as large as London. It was a modern city where magic and technology were combined and worked together to make the city function. Students from all three schools around Lake Roccaluce spent most of their free time here, exploring, having fun and visiting the many establishments offered to them.

Harry and the disguised Trix arrived by flying there, landing at a nearby bus stop.

A look around showed a multitude of people walking about among the masses. There were all kinds of hair colours, including magenta of all things. The clothing wasn't much better to Harry. Whereas Icy, Stormy and Darcy had worn relatively normal clothing the first time he met them, everyone else seemed to wear colourful abominations. Harry could kinda understand women wearing such stuff, to an extent. However, the clothes for men looked ridiculous. Then again most men seemed to also possess long hair and seemed more effeminate than back on Earth.

It wasn't long until the group found a barber to take care of Harry's hair.

Of course the Trix didn't know any barber shops for males only, so they took him to the one they had frequented in the past.

The woman behind the counter gasped as Harry entered. His long hair went to his arse and somehow managed to still be messy. His beard hanging down to his chest wasn't much better. That all was trumped by his attire, which was his used and dented armour. While he could've worn something else his armour made him feel safe, having protected him from all manner of attacks.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed and immediately marched up to him. "What can I do for you, sir?" he didn't seem like a vagrant, his stance and posture were completely wrong for that to be true. His company also indicated otherwise. At least the girls looked acceptable.

Harry looked around the colourful hairdresser's shop, noting that it had gone silent as he entered. Harry was about to respond, but was beaten to it by Darcy.

"He obviously needs a trimming." her tone haughty and condescending, nose turned up. Clearly indicating she thought the woman an idiot for even asking such a question.

Under the Darcy's instructions the barber gave Harry his new haircut. Though, no matter what the woman tried his hair refused to bend to her will, staying dishevelled all the way. The end result was a messy hairstyle with a low fade to the sides and back with medium length hair on top, left to flow however it liked.

Seeing the woman about to cut off the rest his beard, Harry intercepted her hand out of reflex, catching her wrist in an iron grip. "Leave it as it is!" his emerald eyes bored into her through the mirror. Unknowingly using a tone of command in his voice.

Shakily nodding her head she removed the razor, having just cut the length down but still leaving it a full beard. The refusal dying on her lips as his deep voice washed over her together with his intense glowing eyes that seemed to stare into her very soul, making her feel small and insignificant. A mouse in front of a dragon.

Finished with that Harry selected some products to take care of his beard and paid the woman with the last of his money he still had on him. Some galleons, a few sickles and many knuts.

"Uh, sir?" the hairdresser spoke up, holding up the gold coin in her hand. "This is too much."

"Oh?" rummaging through his pockets he put a few sickles on the table and took back the others. "Is that better?"

Just wanting this strange man to leave her shop she nodded and took the money. Who in the Great Dragon's name paid with gold and silver?

Satisfied with the result Harry further explored Magix City, taking in the futuristic cars and buildings.

A growl coming from Stormy saw the Witch of Storms complain. "I'm hungry."

"Then you should've eaten breakfast." Icy shot back. Her stomach did the same as her sister's, causing her to glare at nothing in particular.

Darcy smirked at that and suggested, looking up at Harry. "How about pizza?"

The wizard looked excited, a genuine smile appearing on his face. "Sure. I never had one." the Wizarding World didn't have the dish and to get that at the Dursleys was impossible for him.

Still not used to the surprises Harry kept throwing at them the Trix looked at each other, baffled how someone could never have eaten pizza.

Luckily, a pizzeria was found quick enough.

* * *

Bloom looked on in embarrassment as Stella fought with the blue-haired girl over their pizza. She wouldn't have minded to wait for another, but once Stella got going there was no stopping the Solarian princess. The resulting mess only escalated as the admittedly bratty girl refused to back down.

"Let's try to get along." the redhead interfered, going between Stella and the girls from Beta. Wherever that was. A smile directed at the strangers meant to be disarming. It was a grimace of a smile, a false smile, like all of hers lately. Ever since the incident in Relix and being controlled by Darkar as Dark Bloom she had problems not restricted to nightmares.

It was like a constant pounding behind her eyes, as if something was threatening to erupt straight out of her skull. A volcano of hate and malice just waiting to unleash hell onto everyone in her vicinity, growing stronger the angrier she got. Bloom knew in the back of her mind that it was only logical that such an event would leave scars upon her psyche, but the princess of Domino didn't know how to handle that. Going so far as to not having told anyone of the Winx Club or Faragonda about her newest issue.

Bloom didn't even hear the girl insult Flora, much too busy not trying to lose control and tear her to shreds like an angry dragon.

A loosing battle.

Her cyan eyes were focussed on the enemy, trying to kill with her glare alone. Her breathing grew harder, flames threatened to erupt out of her hands as sparks flickered in her palms. Red crept into her vision as the pounding grew stronger and more ferocious.

Her efforts to stay calm were interrupted by the doorbell ringing, signalling more customers coming. Though, that wasn't what stopped her from exploding. Instead, she felt an Aura that was familiar, but not.

Instantly the red bled out of her vision and her breathing returned to normal. Blinking a few times Bloom saw a man in armour, causing her to take a few steps back, gasping. A picture of Darkar overlapped with the man before her. Emerald met Cyan as her world came to a full stop.

"Bloom? What's wrong?" Flora asked, concern clear to her voice. Always the gentle soul.

Still, Bloom's eyes never wavered from staring at the stranger's striking emerald eyes. Absent-mindedly noting that he had a full beard and black messy hair. A peculiar scar shaped like lightning rested atop the right side of his head. Though there was also one going straight down beneath his right eye to the corner of his mouth, looking like a continuation from the lightning-bolt.

Noticing the distraction the blue-haired girl and her two minions took the chance and left. No longer the centre of attention.

The Winx as a whole turned to where Bloom was staring dumbstruck, seeing the man and three young women they didn't know. Alternating between looking at the newcomers and Bloom in puzzlement.

"Magix to Bloom!" Musa waved her hand in front of the redhead's face, followed by snapped her finger. No reaction.

Only once the foreigner approached them did she seem to snap out of it.

"Do I know you?" Harry inquired, having the strange feeling of being familiar with the girl. First he mistook her for Ginny, but snapped out of it fast enough. 'Ginny has to be older than that now.' the last Potter thought a little melancholic. He was no longer in love with Ginny, if he ever was. Neither did they get back together properly. But he missed his friends all the same. After a more thorough look she didn't show all that much resemblance to Ginny, lacking freckles and the face was all wrong too.

Bloom answered a little confused, saying softly, walking up to him. Not noticing that she invaded his personal space "I think like I should know you?" more question than answer.

"Back off!" the blonde girl behind Harry snarled. The one with platinum blond hair was trying to kill them with her glare alone, while the one with black hair seemed to plot their demise.

Just then noticing the distance between them Bloom jumped away as if burned. "Sorry." she squeaked out, blushing in embarrassment. Old instincts kicked in and without introducing herself or her group, Bloom dashed out, dragging Stella behind. Closely followed by the rest of her puzzled friends.

Not knowing what to say to that Harry simply ordered a pizza and joined his three companions in a booth. "I take it you know those girls?"

"The Winx Club!" Stormy snarled out, a hateful sneer plastered on her face. Soon directed at him. "What was that back there anyway?!" she demanded, illusionary blue eyes never wavering.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry responded drily and cheekily. "Do you take everything personally?"

Without thinking Darcy blurted out. "Yes." earning herself a slap on the back of the head from Icy. "Hey!"

"I didn't even know who they were before now. I just was reminded of some friend of mine by that redhead." Harry claimed, unwilling to explain just what he felt. Not even knowing what it was exactly. "So, if someone could elaborate I'd be grateful."

Surprisingly it was Icy that explained and not Darcy. It boiled down to "They're the ones who defeated us when we were just about to win."

"So you want revenge?" Harry mused aloud, leaning back into the seat.

"Yes!" Stormy hissed and declared. "You can help us defeat them and we help you get revenge on the people who've wronged you!" remembering that he told them his motive a while back.

Harry was about to repeat that revenge wasn't what he was after, but justice. Though, considering the deeply corrupt justice system in Magical Britain, he was after revenge, in a sense. Mostly because he had no other option once he was back. Harry had exhausted all other alternatives before thinking about revenge, only intent on using it once it was his only means of self-defence against injustices done to him.

In contrast, the Trix wanted revenge in a misguided attempt to transform shame, anger and humiliation into pride. However that was a doomed from the start, because it wanted to increase status and eliminate shame by asserting dominance. Voldemort taught him much by being just what Harry didn't want to be. Under it that dominance didn't increase status, instead it usually increased violence.

Not that he would tell them that. Harry knew his words would fall on deaf ears. 'I could try and steer them away from that a little.' it wasn't as if staying here longer would actually hurt him in any way. "Tell you what, I train you a little and you do with that training as you wish." Obviously he wouldn't teach them the Unforgivables or other strong Dark Magic.

"Deal!" Icy, Stormy and Darcy exclaimed quickly and simultaneously.

Just then their pizza arrived and Harry found out that it was just as delicious as everyone in Gryffindor tower always claimed.

"You still need new clothes." Darcy proclaimed and dragged him away after linking their arms. A glint appearing in her eyes that every normal man would recognize as the start of torture. Too bad Harry was far from normal. The Witch of Darkness exclaimed enthusiastically. "Time for some shopping!"

At least it seemed Icy and Stormy were still girls enough to not say no to such a thing.

It took more than two dozen stores for Harry to lose it. "Is there anything that doesn't make me look like some poofter?" was it so hard to find some good clothes in black that wasn't something a goth would wear?

Not knowing the meaning of the word the Trix could only shrug.

Sighing, Harry simply bought the cheapest stuff and transfigured it into appropriate clothes. They consisted of black boots and pants, a white shirt over which came a black waistcoat with white lapels and lastly a black coat with a white inner layer. "There, much better."

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning?" Icy questioned, putting her shrunken bags full of clothes in her pockets.

"It's considered rude to do so where I'm from." he explained, not appearing apologetic in the least. While money was no problem for him, he could always duplicate or conjure more, it wasn't as if he needed any kind of currency.

While the Trix looked for more clothes Harry sat down on a nearby chair and waited.

After a few minutes the blue-haired girl he met before came in again, buying a red gown that was about knee-length, with a long ruffle on the end. It also had a pink veil in the back and three gems in the middle going up and down.

Shortly after the blonde and redhead from the pizzeria came in too, panting for breath and asking for the dress that was already purchased. 'So she is a princess.' Harry mused, surprised that she didn't seem more regal or haughty.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your wardrobe problem." he said as he approached. Interested in the fact that he could still feel the redhead. Or something about her, at least.

The blonde and redhead turned around and appeared astonished to see him again. "Oh, it's you." the blonde said, inspecting his new appearance. "It's simply dreadful isn't it?" the apparent princess complained loudly, whining really.

"Indeed, maybe I can be of help? But first let me introduce myself. Harry Potter, at your service." Harry bowed a little towards the two. "With whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

"Princess Stella of Solaria." Stella replied still sad over having lost her dress and motioned towards her friend with a wave of her hand. "And this is my good friend Princess Bloom of Domino." looking much more interested as she breached the next topic, Stella inquired by invading his personal space. "Now, how can you help me?" she doubted he was some kind of designer or something. His clothes made that much obvious. 'Armour, really?'

Giving her a smile Harry let his actions talk. A simple transfiguration later Stella was clothed in the dress she wanted to buy before. "Like that."

Looking down at herself Stella blinked and squealed so loud Harry's eardrums nearly burst. "How wonderful!" she screamed and twirled around to find a mirror to admire herself in. After a few seconds of that her shoulders slumped. "But I can't wear the same dress as that other tramp on my Princess Ball." her voice between a growl and whine of disappointment. The festivity was supposed to be all about her and wearing a dress another wore wouldn't let her stand out enough.

"If I may try something else?" upon Stella's nod he transfigured her dress once more. This time the dress was a simple white dress the fabric of which shimmered with colours like oil on water whenever she moved. "I hope that is satisfactory." having also enchanted the dress with a simple spell that reflected light in certain patterns.

Enthralled by the dress' beauty the girl could only nod giddily. "It is much more than that." getting a scheming glint in her gold-brown eyes Stella asked. "Do you have anything planned in a month's time?"

Harry shook his head. "No." wondering what the young woman had planned.

"Then as thanks for helping me I hereby invite you to my Princess Ball!" Stella proclaimed loudly and proudly.

Bloom spoke up after looking nervously at Harry, not knowing how to feel about him. "Are you sure Stella. It's just a dress."The redhead didn't know why Stella had to do this to her, knowing something was between her and this stranger due to their previous encounter.

Though, Bloom did find him handsome, with his raven black feathery hair, tousled in a fashionable 'I just got out of bed and I look this good' sort of way. Not to mention his gorgeous and intense emerald eyes that flitted over them. However, his scars and beard somewhat ruined his appearance to her.

"Just a dress?!" the blonde princess shouted incredulously, waving her arms around to emphasize the point. "This is a work of art!" her behaviour showing that she valued clothes very much, maybe even to the point of excess. Turning back to Harry she smiled. "Just be in Alfea in a month's time and transport is guaranteed."

Kind of giddy to visit another planet Harry agreed and left them alone after that. Soon rejoining the Trix.

* * *

 **If you want to know how I roughly imagined Harry for this.**

 **Here is a link. Hopefully it works. Simply type in d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t.c-o-m/ followed by asha47110/art/Happy-38th-Mr-H-J-Potter-HP-757707693 without the glasses though.  
**

 **Also Lysslis, Tharma and Belladonna are the Trix' real names, but I'll be mostly using their nicknames Darcy, Stormy and Icy.**

 **In this story Bloom does suffer a few more consequences from being influenced by Darkar than in canon. It would leave scars, much like Ginny Weasley being possessed by a Horcrux should've left some kind of trauma behind. Their connection is obviously the Dragon Flame.**

 **Does anyone believe Stella wouldn't make the offer for someone gifting her a gorgeous dress? I mean the girl is a fashion fanatic. :)**


	5. Bonding II

**Jasminewalkins: Thanks for the information. I corrected it. Simply assumed it because we never got any age for them and they didn't look any older. Though, I solved that by making the age of admittance of Cloud Tower 14, which would make the Trix still 18 in my story.**

 **This chapter it gets explained why Harry didn't know most things of Magix despite gaining some prisoners' memories.**

 **Also, Season 3 will be a little slow and mostly establish characters, relationships (Not necessarily romantic) and such. Basically Harry getting to know Magix and influencing some events. Season 4 is where stuff will get really interesting. Not that Season 3 will be boring, but it is there to set all that stuff up, you know. Hope you all stick around. :)**

* * *

 **Magix City.**

After their shopping trip Bloom and Stella went to the beach to meet their friends.

Tecna and Flora were already there once they arrived, enjoying the salty breeze and the seagulls' cries above.

Aisha and Musa came shortly after.

"Hi girls, so how did it go?" Aisha greeted them with a wave and then sat barefoot in the sand, enjoying the sun.

Stella seeing Musa's new hairstyle smiled pleasantly, asking. "Oh, well, Musa, what did you do to your hair?"

"Just a little change of style." the musically gifted fairy responded, driving her fingers through one of her new twin ponytails.

Stella leaned forward to get a better look, saying appreciatively. "Really nice!" she grinned a little smugly and said excitedly. "And I just updated my wardrobe with a new dress!" granted she had to teleport back to Alfea and get everyday clothes to wear, but for that dress she'd do anything.

All of them, except Bloom, soon egged her on to show it. Which she did after enjoying the attention. "Here, really?" making a show of looking around, but relenting quickly with a giddy smile on her face. "Well, if you insist." a quick spell later saw her new magnificent dress.

"You look stunning!" Flora complimented earnestly, clapping her hands a few times as Stella twirled around to show herself from every angle.

"You do!" Musa agreed, her eyes wide and focussed on the exotic piece of clothing.

Aisha also gave her opinion. "It's awesome, Stella!"

"Thank you." accepting the praise gladly, the Solarian Princess added. "But you should've seen the one making it for me, right Bloom?" a teasing glint in her warm golden-brown eyes.

Bloom groaned out loud. "Not this again, Stella!"

"Why, what happened?" Tecna inquired curiously, hungry for knowledge as always. No matter how trivial.

Stella still grinned mischievously, waving off Bloom's protests. "Nothing much. We just ran into the man from the pizzeria. You know, the one Bloom couldn't take her eyes off of? Mister tall, dark and handsome." her grin widened as the others comprehended the situation.

"Not what happened." Bloom mumbled somewhat annoyed, arms crossed and rolling her eyes, but resigned to her oldest friend's antics by now.

Truly interested Aisha commented. "So, he made it for you? He didn't seem like some fashion creator."

Musa threw in and shrugged. "Well, many artists can be a bit eccentric." back on Melody were many musicians with strange tastes of all kinds. So it wasn't something out of the question for her.

Stella took the reigns of the conversation once more, a bit annoyed at them interrupting. "Anyway, as thanks I invited him to my Princess Ball in a month's time."

"He seemed nice enough, if looking a bit rough around the edges." Flora said optimistically, unable or unwilling to say something truly negative about a stranger.

Musa threw in as she leaned back on her hands, enjoying the sand between her fingers. "He did indeed look rough, though I'd describe it more like ruggedly handsome."

Making a face, Stella replied. "We all know what kind of man you like, Musa." while she was thankful for the dress she disliked scars and anything that made one imperfect. Why not simply get them removed? Magical surgery made that and more possible.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Musa asked in a dangerous tone, eyes narrowed. Riven wasn't really rough looking. The only thing rough about him was his personality.

Trying to ease the tension and get away from the uncomfortable conversation about the strange man, Bloom changed the topic. "So, Aisha. What happened on Andros that called you away so suddenly."

That got all of their attention and stopped the bickering between Musa and Stella.

Not exhibiting any tension or worry, Aisha was the picture of relaxed and happy. "Someone broke out of Planet Omega."

Stella and Tecna gasped, while Flora, Bloom and Musa appeared clueless. "What is Planet Omega?" Bloom spoke up, still a bit peeved about being so clueless when it comes to the Magical Galaxy.

Tecna explained, instinctively her hand went to her mini-computer, only to remember she left it at Alfea. "It's a place where all the worst criminals of the Magical Galaxy are brought." turning to Aisha the technical genius asked. "Who was it?"

"Apparently his name was Valtor." Aisha answered unconcerned.

"Was?" Bloom inquired, having picked up on the past tense.

Nodding with a smile, the Princess of Andros replied. "Yes, he escaped but due to his fatigue after opening the Omega Portal on Andros he was captured swiftly. Once at the Fortress of Light he made a last effort and was killed as a result. Most suspect he did it to not get sent back to Omega." she herself wouldn't fault him for that choice. "Luckily, the Omega Portal was closed shortly after." everything was alright again on Andros.

"That's excellent!" Stella exclaimed and changed back to her previous clothes. "Less work for us."

Looking at the blonde, Bloom raised an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean with that, Stella?"

Huffing as if it was obvious. "Please, you can bet this guy would've sought you out at one point or another and we would've had to fight him. Just because you harbour the Dragon's Flame."

Musa agreed. "True enough. After all it happened two times before. The probability of it happening was high." seeing Tecna actually start calculating the musician rolled her eyes.

Bloom stayed silent while she glared at them. It wasn't her fault for being given that power. Her mood did not improve as the Specialists arrived due to Sky not being with them. Apparently he had duties to attend on Eraklyon. He didn't even answer his phone, no matter how many messages she sent.

* * *

 **Citadel of Night.**

It had been a day since their trip to Magix City and things were looking up a little in terms of trusting each other.

At the moment Harry was just starting training the Trix, just not how they thought he would train them.

Instead of teaching them new spells he was going to refine their abilities.

Icy refused to be trained in her own element by another. Not believing that there was something he could teach her.

The group of four was currently on a huge rock spur big enough to hold a football field and created inside one of the huge vaults in the cavern. All of it illuminated by Bluebell flames floating in the air to give more visibility.

"Any requests for training?" Harry asked standing before them. Hearing none, Harry explained his following actions. "After our talk yesterday I came to the conclusion that I'll have be the one to make the first step towards trust by removing the mark I put on you." a simple spell later the Coat of Arms of House Peverell vanished from their bodies.

At once they felt the ocean of power recede from their shorelines as if low tide was setting in. Being so full of power previously and to feel so little now was atrocious to experience for them. All their hands immediately going towards their stomachs, unable to feel the thrum of power any longer.

"What did you do?" Stormy's voice cracked a little, sounding oddly vulnerable.

Harry shrugged and explained. "I removed my mark on you." not knowing why she was so upset about that, the wizard added. "Now you can harm me and vice versa."

"Why?" Icy demanded, feeling strangely hollow and empty. Just so preventing getting chocked up by her tremendous loss of power. It hadn't mattered to her that she couldn't harm him! Neither could he harm them. It was a more than fair exchange as far as she was concerned. "Give it back!" the Witch of Ice demanded.

Taken aback and more than a bit confused, Harry replied. "What? Why?" he thought that show of trust would be a good start. Seemed he was wrong. After all he wouldn't like to bear such a mark and had simply employed it to be safer until he could begin to trust them a little.

Even Darcy wasn't unaffected. Her golden eyes somehow seeming dimmer than before. "It's because of the connection that we gained more power through you." she explained, sounding fatigued. With the nearly unlimited amount of magic Harry had access to he wouldn't even know how much he bled off to them.

"Oh, I didn't know that version of the mark could do that." the last Potter said surprised.

Askance Icy demanded. "You don't know what your own spells do?" blue eyes narrowed at him.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Harry elaborated. "Well, it was a spell I got by absorbing the essence of that Valtor on Omega." he took that version of the Dark Mark due to the easier method of application.

Though, to absorb someone's magic was like calling upon all the spells cast by a wand. Only that it was every single spell of the person gained by Harry. "Though, I only got some fragmented memories from most I did that to." from what he gathered the memories he got had been the most important ones for the prisoners. Be it their innocence or similar. Though, most likely it were just the meaningful ones because the minds deteriorated over time due to being conscious all the time. Not to mention that gaining memories had been his motivation to perfect his Occlumency. It was incredibly disturbing to have memories not your own inside your head.

'Also most of the information is incredibly outdated in this day and age.' Harry thought, remembering the info he got from the Trix. Not that it was all that surprising. He got the information from half mad people frozen inside the ice, but conscious all the same. Killing them had been a mercy.

"Oh." Darcy commented, knowing it was an attempt to gain their trust, but nearly achieving the opposite.

Knowing he had to say something, Harry sighed. "How about I look for or create a version of it that leaves more freedom for either of us?" namely something creating a simple connection without any condition imposed on them. "If I don't find one by the end of the month I'll re-establish it." he promised.

All three reluctantly agreed. What else could they do? Being wanted fugitives with no money severely limited their options. Something that wasn't solved by killing Harry. Not that any of the three was sure they could actually pull it off.

"Now then, let us begin." Harry declared and promptly began teaching Stormy and Darcy.

He started with Occlumency to give them a tighter control over their emotions and magic. Darcy took to it like a duck to water, but Stormy was unable to clear her mind properly. Too much anger.

Leaving Darcy to meditate on her own, Harry went to another part of the platform with the Witch of Storms. "OK, maybe we should start with a little bit of physical training." the wizard proposed with a sigh, transfigured her clothes into workout gear and stretched to show Stormy how to do it. That was ingrained into his very being from countless Quidditch practises.

Satisfied with that Harry put her through the wringer. First demonstrating and then doing the exercises with her. Be it a variety of crunches, push-ups, leg raises and more for strength training. Though, he also did endurance training as well as training for flexibility by stretching. He didn't let up until she was panting and sweating profusely, just a bit away from the verge of physical exhaustion.

Next he set targets up to magically exhaust her and told her to destroy them a certain way.

"Come on! Concentrate!" Harry demanded of Stormy as she tried to obliterate the vaguely human-shaped rocks he had transfigured. Normally she wouldn't have any trouble destroying them, but Harry wanted her to do it by enhancing herself with lightning and not by throwing it at the targets. "I thought you wanted to be strong, or was that just hot air? Seems to me you're a weakling." he taunted, hoping to get that negative boost out of her and with it positive results.

Stormy growled, taking the bait like Harry had hoped. Just as her fist was about to make contact with the stone she shouted. "I am not weak!" electricity cackled around her bloodied fist as it met stone and utterly obliterated the upper half of the humanoid statue, causing rubble to fly off and into the waters below.

Looking at her hand, Stormy clenched it as if to confirm that it was her own. Shock soon transformed to smugness.

"Good job." Harry congratulated earnestly, surprising Stormy.

Looking at him skeptically, the witch crossed her arms, not noticing the blood on her knuckles. "Not so weak now, am I?" she kinda taunted, a sneer on her face.

Chuckling at her reply, Harry retorted. "I never thought you are weak. I just used your anger to motivate you." seeing her blood-stained hands Harry walked towards her and inspected it. "You should be careful in using that on hard objects however." a many times practised diagnostic charm later told him it was nothing broken, thankfully. "The lightning has the side-effect of deadening your nerves to pain, but the damage still gets done."

He cupped his hands around hers and cast. "Episkey." a green glow enveloped her hand, causing the minor damage to be healed. "There, good as new."

Pulling her hand away a bit faster than intended, Stormy didn't answer. Too preoccupied with having achieved this new technique. Something she wouldn't have thought of alone. Not to mention that she had thought he'd rather mock her efforts than actually help her. Which was kinda how it mostly went down when training.

Seeing Stormy already pretty fatigued, Harry went a step further to finish it. "Next, I want you to try and cut them in half using your wind." pointing towards the still standing stone statues.

Appeased by his admission and guidance Stormy's scowl lessened and vanished. Though her confusion at his behaviour didn't help and caused her efforts to fail. The surprise when he stood directly behind her didn't help either.

Unwilling to let him get a rise out of her, Stormy tried to ignore him. That was until he instructed her. "Think about something that you hate, focus on it. It's the only thing existing. Everything else is simply fades away." she could feel his breath on the skin of her neck, causing the hairs to stand on end as if electrified.

Not seeing any reason to not try, after all his instructions seemed to work, Stormy did as told, suppressing a shiver as she felt power radiate from his body so close to hers. He didn't even need to consciously project it outwards, it seemed to just flow outward constantly. It was even more apparent now that she didn't have access to it any longer.

Concentrating again, Musa replaced the stone statues in her mind quick enough. 'By the Ancestresses how I hate that Fairy.' the Witch of Storms raged inside her head.

As soon as she gave her anger a target it was much easier to focus. Tunnel-vision took over as only her fury for the fairy existed, together with her wish to eradicate her. Harry's voice was now obstructed, muffled.

Seeing it working, Harry took a hold of her right wrist with his own and pointed her hand at the targets. "Command the power to go along your arms up to your fingertips." the fingers of his right hand then traced her bare arm from shoulder to wrist to give her direction. "Imagine a blade and shape the wind to your desire and command it to cut. Then, simply let got."

Stormy was shivering. If it was from the new experience of power coursing through her or his gentle touch she didn't know, nor did she care right now. Swiping her hand in an horizontal arc, she yelled the first thing coming to mind. "Wind Cut!"

Lo and behold a moment later all targets were bisected by an invisible blade, causing their upper halves to fall to the ground and shatter.

Blinking a few times Stormy came back out of her self-induced trance. "Whoa." she exclaimed softly, never having had so much control over her attacks. It were always gusts of wind or tornadoes. Big and powerful, but brute force all the same.

"See, all you need is focus." Harry cheered for her, a smile on his face. "I knew you could do it."

Just now noticing their close proximity to one another once more Stormy created some distance, trying to say the next words dismissively. "I guess." her face turned away from him so he couldn't see her trying to regain control of her rosy cheeks. She was also thankful for the low luminosity of the cave.

One part of her wanted to not need his instruction and do it on her own. While the second one wanted to get closer and not lose that intoxicating feeling of power he radiated outwards.

After completely exhausting her physically and magically he instructed the completely tired Stormy in Occlumency, which went much better than before. Mostly due to her not having many thoughts swirling in her head right now, able to focus on a single thing.

Soon enough the training was finished with an utterly exhausted Stormy, a satisfied Darcy and a grumpy Icy.

"So, you said you were from Earth." Darcy stated and inquired. "Why did did the magicals go into hiding, then?" she was currently sitting next to Harry on the floor. She was curious about Earth, his origins and about the magical society there. The one time they had been there none of them saw anything even remotely magical in nature. "Everyone in the Magical Galaxy thinks Earth is completely without magic."

Harry chuckled at that, truly amused at the outrage that would spark among the sheep back on Earth. "I honestly don't know. My teacher for History wasn't the most passionate on the subject or the most suited for the role." though Harry thought that it was more due to the fact that Binns was dead and therefore didn't need a salary. "However, a few people claimed the separation protected the ones without magic more than the ones with it." which was kinda true in the beginning. Though, the difference in threat had been equalized with time. Not that spells like the Imperius wouldn't allow for a simple takeover from the shadows by taking control of the leaders.

"Seems stupid to flee from people you could easily crush." Stormy panted out, lying on her back to get some breath back into her body. In Magix there were non-magical people, few as they were. Though, most simply had magic, but not enough to cast spells.

Harry was loath to admit it, yet Stormy spoke the truth. "Indeed." he concurred.

The Dementors alone could wipe out the Muggle World on their own. Muggles couldn't see them and were completely defenceless against them. Harry had no idea how the Ministry controlled the creatures, but with them they had an immense trump card in their hand. That didn't take into account various other methods. Not that Harry thought any Ministry smart enough to actually plan something worthwhile.

Icy butted in, demanding. "Yesterday you said you had three ways of removing our status as fugitives, but you only told us two. What's the third one?" her arms were crossed as she sat on a block of ice she created before. She didn't want to modify her own memories and the second option was out automatically.

Just now remembering, Harry nodded. "Well, the third option is to claim that you were controlled by Darkar and request the trial you never got to prove your innocence." he leaned back on his hands and explained further. "You mentioned that Bloom was also controlled by him, so it'd be perfectly reasonable to assume he also kept you in his thrall. From what you told me he was after the Dragon's Flame, so it is even reasonable to assume you were 'forced' to work for him even then. After all, why would he bother to break you out of the Fortress of Light if you weren't valuable pawns to him?"

"Oh, I love it. It's a good idea!" Darcy complimented earnestly, loving the deception used here. A hungry gleam in her golden eyes.

Stormy just nodded her consent, too occupied trying to ignore her tired muscles.

Icy on the other hand wasn't pleased in the least. "No it's not! It's a stupid idea!" her blue eyes glared at them all, arms crossed. "We'd be in enemy territory and at their mercy. Not to mention that we have no guarantee that it isn't just a sham of a trial." she looked her two sisters in the eyes, conveying just how angry and disappointed she was at them for forgetting that.

Not offended by her objection, Harry replied, a mischievous smile growing on his face. "Of course, that is possible, but I didn't plan to rely on luck. Well, not in the usual sense anyway." his time on Omega and before taught him that luck could only get you so far, which was ironic considering what he was about to propose. "There is a potion I know, called Felix Felicis, or Liquid Luck, which causes the drinker to succeed in every endeavour as long as success is possible." that basically meant something utterly impossible was out of the question. It depended on the probability of the endeavour, which meant something with a zero chance of success wouldn't succeed.

Though, Icy wasn't satisfied with that, at all. "We won't go through with it one way or the other." the Witch of Ice snarled and yelled at her sisters. "I'm still the leader of the coven and you two will do as I say! End of discussion!"

Darcy and Stormy did not appear happy with that decision, but relented in the end to Icy's will. After all, Icy did have some points. Even if they were confused as to why she was so dead set against a good plan.

Trying to soothe tempers Harry didn't push it. "I didn't say that it is the only option, did I?" a little confused at her being adamantly against it. "Although, I guess you have some personal reasons as to why you're against it."

Even more enraged than before, Icy snarled out. "None of your business!" all but confirming his suspicion.

Unwilling to stay any longer Icy looked at Darcy and commanded. "Disguise!" without even waiting to let her sister do it properly she took off, just feeling the telltale sign of an egg being cracked over her head as the glamour settled over her form. Without waiting she flew to the exit, leaving the other three behind.

* * *

 **Magix City.**

It wasn't long until Icy was at the exit of the cave system. Thankfully, Harry had closed off all other accessed to the underground fortress, leaving only a single entrance. On top of that the wards kept anyone not keyed in out, hiding the entrance from view, as well as the repaired gate that absorbed magical attacks and other protective measures.

'How dare he hog all the power for himself!' she ranted in her own mind. Completely forgetting that he trained her sisters and made her the same offer. In the back of her mind she also admitted that she felt more vulnerable now that the safety was gone. Icy would've no qualms about betraying him. However, he had an apparent endless amount of power while she and her sisters didn't.

As a witch she was used to betrayal from everyone around her, with the exception of Darcy and Stormy. She expected it even, because it was what she would do. Ironically enough, without the mark she trusted Harry less than with it. It was a measure of control, something she could understand. Other than what Harry talked about.

Light from the midday sun flooded her eyes as she escaped the dark cavern, causing her to squint and try to shield her eyes.

Icy knew it was irresponsible for a person of her status to fly out in the open, but she didn't give a damn right now. Besides, she was disguised. Under no circumstances did she want to go back to that cursed Fortress of Light. Those brainwashed idiots gave her the creeps, always taking about peace and flowers with a demented smile on their faces. You could probably slap them, stab them or even kill their family in front of them and they wouldn't notice. If Darkar hadn't bailed them out she and her sisters would've probably become on of those empty husks.

She shuddered in disgust at the thought alone.

The flight brought her a clear head, even though she would've enjoyed it a little bit colder. 'I really need a drink.' she thought and immediately sought out a suitable spot to quench her thirst. It took longer than expected for her to find a place that had what she looked for at this hour. At the end she gave up and went to the White Horse.

Soon enough the lake where the White Horse was located came into view. It was a round building, with terraces in height, accessible via stairs. The restaurant's colours were similar to Alfea's: light pink and blue, with an almost purple pink and yellow. Its logo was a white horse on a blue hexagon, almost in the shape of a diamond.

It was a crappy inn in Icy's opinion, but she didn't have much choice at this time of day. With a sigh she lowered herself to the ground and walked the rest of the way.

However, once inside she spotted an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

An opportunity for freedom without needing Harry's help.

* * *

 **Notes: Valtor stated that he was awake the entire time while imprisoned in Omega, which was eighteen to nineteen years. Now imagine that for some people that were there even longer. He was probably only sane because of his power. That is also why Harry only got fractured memories from most prisoners along their magic power. On top of it he didn't even know if the knowledge was still accurate.**

 **Also went with physical exercise for Stormy to give her anger something productive to focus on.**


	6. Problems Of The Past

**On to Chapter 6. But before that some answer to reviews.**

 **Lix231: Darkar did know Valtor, being the master of the Ancestral Witches, who are Valtor's "mothers". So yes, he knew of Valtor's existence. Also Harry survived Omega, because of his Mother's Love Protection. In this case it is like the Lovix power the Winx girls got in Season 4, which only appeared for an episode or so. But it did protect them from freezing cold. So it is the same for Harry here. I guess the other prisoners survived due to how much they know about magic. Omega being a high security prison. Emphasis on prison and not execution area. Basically being in suspended animation if not strong enough to break out. Not that they had a high chance of escape even when not frozen.**

* * *

 _Belladonna sat away from the other children on the playground, already knowing their response to her presence. The five year old girl wore a simple blue dress besmirched with dirt and worn-out shoes held together with tape. With one last forlorn look to her laughing peers she sighed and began to play on her own. Using her power over everything cold she created a crude figure out of snow, followed by a malformed table and chair out of ice._

 _After sitting down the little girl greeted her only friend. "Hello Frosty." her face cupped in her hands and her elbows propped up on the table. "How are you doing?"_

 _Of course it didn't answer her, being an inanimate object. That didn't stop the little girl from having a conversation with it. "I'm fine." she said defensively and narrowed her eyes at her partner in conversation. "I am not lying!" she fired back with a fierce pout, crossing her arms. Whatever she imagined the snowman to say next caused her to look away and her shoulders to slump as she asked. "Why does nobody like me?" she tried to sound unaffected, knowing her peers would only take delight out of her weakness, however her voice cracked a little as she poured her heart out to the snowman._

 _Nothing came in form of encouragement or comfort, yet Belladonna mumbled. "I guess so." now looking at the snowman, Belladonna asked hopefully. "Do you really think someone will adopt me?" if that were to happen all the other kids would be jealous of her for a change._

 _The conversation was stopped as a ball impacted against the snowman, destroying it. The laughter coming from the other children told her exactly who was responsible. Clenching her little hands into fists Belladonna did her best to not lash out, knowing it was useless doing so._

 _Instead she ran away in the opposite direction, ignoring the jeers and taunts thrown her way._

* * *

 _Belladonna could hardly believe her ears. "You want me?" she asked in disbelief. Eyes wide and full of wonder and her mouth open in shock._

 _The man nodded, a happy and even eager grin on his face. "Yes, no one else will do!" he said resolutely and with a surety that left no doubt he meant it._

" _Are you sure?" the matron, an old hag in Belladonna's eyes, asked. "Won't you at least look at the others?"_

 _Somewhat harshly the man replied. "I'm sure!" he stood up from where he squatted down before Belladonna and said something into the matron's ear the little girl didn't hear. Much too preoccupied with the incredibly warmth erupting inside her chest, a feeling of happiness the now eight year old girl hadn't felt before. A staggering amount of giddiness overtook her, making her incapable of anything but smiling and nodding._

" _Pack your things!" the matron commanded sharply, which was her usual tone of voice to the little witch. In a quieter tone of voice she said. "Good riddance to bad rubbish."_

 _Belladonna did a she was told, ignoring the last comment and wasting no time in dashing down the stairs to the cellar where her room was. Throwing her meagre possessions into a bag and practically sprinting back down._

 _Soon enough they sat in a car full of other people on the way to her new home. Question after question escaped the little girl's mouth, incredibly excited and anxious at the same time, wanting to please her new family but not knowing how._

 _None of them really answered back, except the man who got her. Even then it were short monosyllabic replies, more grunt than true words._

 _Seeing the car going away from the city and into the woods surrounding Magix City, the girl inquired. "Where are we going? Is the house outside the city?" images of a cosy hut in the woods came to mind and she found she didn't mind as long as there were people accepting her._

" _Something like that." came the evasive and gruff answer._

 _She felt the car stop a little while later. Though, there was no house or building in sight._

 _A moment later a large hand grabbed her around the neck and dragged her out of the car, followed by being thrown onto the ground. "Wha.." she got out before her rolling body impacted with a tree, releasing all air from her lungs in a harsh gasp._

 _Coughing and not hearing right from the ringing in her ears, Belladonna tried to make sense of the situation. Though no matter how hard she thought nothing presented itself as a reason. Not that she could think all that much right now, her head hurting too much._

" _Just get it over with and kill her." she heard one say, causing dread to wash over her. Kill? They wanted to kill her? Why? She didn't do anything to any them!_

 _Another voice spoke up, snarling at the first. "Shut up! She is going to suffer like we suffered!"_

 _Struggling to crawl away, the small witch's mind was consumed by panic._

 _A third voice chimed in. "Let him have his fun. She deserves this after what she and her sisters did to Eraklyon!" the words were lightly admonishing and also held a chuckle in them, as if the situation was amusing in some way._

 _Trying to profess her innocence, Belladonna forced a statement out after her burning lungs allowed her to speak. "I... didn't do.. anything." her reply came out slow from her shortage of breath, more a cough than proper words._

" _Shut up!" the one that kicked her snarled out. "You and your sisters did destroy enough to warrant this!" his posture screamed danger as he stalked menacingly towards her._

 _Seeing her short life flash before her eyes the little Witch of Ice tried crawling away, knowing it was futile but trying anyway._

 _Her actions only got a chuckle from the men._

 _Overwhelmed by the sheer hopelessness of the situation and a for her unprecedented height of negative emotions Belladonna glowed an icy blue. A second later a freezing wind emanated from her followed by an ice nova, freezing her enemies in their tracks._

 _Angry shouts came from behind her as she crawled away, slowly pushing herself up and managing to stumble away._

 _Knowing to run was futile from her experience with older children chasing her, Belladonna decided to hide instead. Luckily, a forest provided ample opportunity to do so. A nearby bush seemed as good a place as any other._

 _Her breath came in strangled gasps, trying in vain to keep calm as she hid in the greenery. Only made harder by the confusion and fear growing in the form of a stone sitting in her belly, tears pooling in her eyes as a result._

 _'Why?' the little girl thought, desperately trying to make sense of her situation. However, at the moment nothing let her divine the reason for her current situation._

 _A rustling coming from nearby caused her to freeze up. Terrified for her life, Belladonna heard their pursuers talk. "Where is that disgusting witch?" one growled out, his voice similar to stone grinding on stone._

 _Another replied in a vicious snarl that promised violence. "Don't worry we'll get revenge for what they did to Havram!"_

 _'I didn't do anything!' the little witch thought insistently. Not knowing why people treated her the way they did. As she sat there the unfairness of it all caught up with her and something inside her change. Unnoticed by Belladonna herself her tears froze solid, shattering on the stones below._

 _A few seconds later the protective embrace of the shrubbery was torn away, with arms grabbing and dragging her out._

* * *

 **Citadel of Night.**

Icy woke up in cold sweat, sitting up abruptly and breathing hard and fast. Her blue eyes, wild and unfocused, surveyed the room. Slowly, recognition dawned on her mind. 'Just a nightmare.' she thought in relief mixed with a little annoyance at still having them, trying to calm her fast beating heart and bring it back under control.

Usually she didn't dream of such things. Her normal nightmare was being beaten by Bloom in battle. Victory just so out of reach, but never in her grasp. Even in her dreams she didn't achieve what she wanted.

The memories dredged up by that nightmare were far from pleasant. From a time where she still hoped to fit in somewhere in society and find a normal life and family. The event shattered that hope quite successfully. Luckily, she had escaped them after freezing them solid. Not that such an act would kill them due to her limited proficiency with her powers at the time and their resistance to magic.

She got Stormy and Darcy out of it at least, who had been in the same position. Having met the two somewhere down the line and empathizing with them due to their similar positions. However they are as far from normal as she is. 'Though it seems they aren't much better than the rest.' Icy thought with an angry frown. Both of them rather going with Harry's plan than her own. She shook her head to banish these thoughts.

Later on she and her sisters had learned that these men were people who apparently were out for revenge against the Ancestresses for destroying their precious capital city Havram. Even going so far as to create their own kingdom and splinter off from the rule of Erendor, holding him and his weak rule responsible for the so called tragedy.

Last Icy heard the new kingdom named itself Serenia and forbid any practise of magic, making it punishable by law to practise the mystical arts, due to holding magic responsible for the many tragedies occurring in their history. Most who disobeyed were hunted down like dogs.

Not that these people were the only ones to hate the three ancient witches. Most people did and by extension did the same to the Trix. After all they had the same powers and therefore must've been them reincarnated or some such rot. Icy didn't give a damn what others thought of her anymore.

Magix wasn't a good place for them to be with how much of a hub it was for the other planets to meet. That caused them to abandon Magix early after meeting and leaving for Whisperia on board of a cargo vessel. Whisperia was an unimportant planet that was never attacked by the Ancestresses and the people therefore did not hold a grudge against them.

"Who needs a heart, when a heart can be broken?" Icy muttered, knowing all too well that only those you love can break your heart. Not to mention that a heart of ice was much more fragile than normal, shattering easily. She had loved that pretender, even if only for the time he lied to her. 'What kind of pathetic little thing I was!' she thought derisively. Though she would never admit it out loud that made it all the worse for her that Stormy and Darcy didn't listen to her anymore, despite all they've been through together.

Deciding to ignore the matter at hand and her sisters like the last few days, Icy rose from the bed soaked with sweat, used some cleaning spells on it and prepared for the day.

A cold shower and a quick, early and lonely breakfast later saw her with nothing much to do. Except waiting for evening to come. Once it did she was planning on going to the White Horse again. After asking Darcy for another illusion, of course.

* * *

Darcy saw her sister leave again and was beginning to grow a little worried. "Where is she going every evening?" she wondered out loud.

"Who cares? Icy can look after herself." Stormy replied absent-mindedly, not really paying attention. She rather returned to her dinner and letting lightning flare to life around her body. A habit she recently started to become stronger faster. It was annoying as far as Darcy was concerned.

Expressing her annoyance, Darcy asked. "Do you have to do that even after training?" her golden eyes narrowed at her sister's form. She was as glad as Stormy to become stronger, but there was a limit to how much she wanted to train in a day.

"Yes." came the reply, causing Darcy to huff.

Harry sat his fork down, finished with his meal, looked at the brow-haired woman and stated. "You want to follow her, don't you?"

The Witch of Darkness nodded but then added. "Just so she doesn't ruin this for us all, of course."

Grinning, Stormy said mockingly. "Of course." all the while letting lightning play around her fingertips. It was simply such an intoxicating feeling.

Seeing Darcy ready herself to retort and not wanting an argument to erupt, Harry intervened before it could start. "Then let's do that and find out what she's up to." Only doing so because it provided him with an opportunity to explore his new surroundings more. It had been a few days since they were out and about. With that decided he vanished the remains of their food.

It didn't take long for Darcy to put up illusions around her and Stormy. A moment later they took the only exit and flew towards Magix City.

Once they arrived they split up to cover more distance. To get in touch quickly Harry gave them a Two-way Mirror while he had the connected one in his possession. It had been surprisingly easy to enchant a pair of mirrors to do that.

* * *

 **Magix City.**

Harry took his time looking for Icy, knowing the young woman could look out for herself. So he was not particularly worried. He simply assumed she was pissed at him for not following her idea and wanted some quite place to sulk. As a teenager he had been much the same after all. Sadly for Icy, Harry was also used to people not sharing his opinion and by now he didn't give a damn. He knew it was better this way and more risk-free.

It was a peaceful night. The sun was setting below the horizon, casting the landscape in a beautiful glow of red, purple, orange, yellow and a little pink. One by one the street lights went on, signalling the slow approach of the night pushing twilight back. Many flowery scents flew on the evening breeze, coming form the nearby park.

A few minutes later into his stroll Harry saw familiar faces. It were the two young women from the clothing store. Bloom and Stella if he recalled correctly. Though, they also had a brown-haired companion in tow.

Stella wore a light green, halter neck style, tank top which was tied into a bow and an orange mini skirt with a yellow belt. She also wore a pair of green wedges with orange sunflowers on them. Bloom wore a casual outfit which was a white shirt with blue-green short sleeves, and a blue miniskirt. For shoes she wore white sneakers with blue-green leg warmers going up to just under her knees. The third girl wore a light green tube crop top, a light pink miniskirt with dark pink strawberries, a thin light green belt which slanted sideways, and light pink wedges for shoes.

Not seeing a reason to avoid friendly faces Harry walked towards them just as Stella apparently lost something and crouched down to pick it up from near the pavement.

A second later the quiet of twilight was interrupted by the roar of engines and smell of gasoline.

Far faster than was allowed inside city limits the futuristic looking cars speed towards Stella without seemingly caring where they drove. The cars looked like the dream of a prepubescent teen with flames painted on them and other such useless changes made to the vehicle.

The young blonde woman looked like a deer caught in the headlights, her body in the process of jumping aside.

Reacting purely out of instinct Harry silently apparated to Stella's location, scooped her body up bridal style and apparated out of harms way in the nick of time. Barely evading being run over himself.

Over the receding sound of the racing vehicles Harry heard the other two girls rapidly approach him after locating their friend.

"Oh my god! Stella, are you okay?" Bloom inquired, frantically looking her friend over for potential injuries.

Shakily nodding Stella answered after being gently put onto her own feet by Harry. "Yes, I think so." After a few seconds she was calm again. Her experience with life and death encounters serving her well in this regard. Once she was calm enough she turned to her saviour and said. "Thank... Oh it's you!" she exclaimed, pleasantly surprised.

"You know each other?" the brown-haired girl inquired curiously, questioning green eyes directed at Stella and Harry. Her nerves settled after seeing Stella not any worse for wear and glad her friend wasn't any more shocked or upset by the encounter.

Bloom affirmed that by saying. "Yes, he was the man we met at the pizzeria, remember?"

Her eyes lighting up in recognition, Flora clasped her tanned hands happily in front of her. Glad that Stella was perfectly alright and that he seemed like a nice man. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry for not recognizing you." her apology was followed by a little polite bow and an introduction, knowing she didn't know his name. "I'm Flora and your name is?"

Only then did Bloom and Stella notice that they didn't know his name either.

Harry waved her apology off. "It is no problem. My name is Harry Potter." he grinned loop-sidedly at Bloom. "And I wouldn't say we really know each other when I had no chance to talk more with you ladies both times we met. You seemed more intent to run away."

Stella grinned right back. Her brush with death already forgotten in the face of a chance to tease Bloom. "Oh, that's because... ouch."

Bloom answered after pretending she didn't lightly drive her elbow into Stella's side, but not before glaring at her a little. "That's because we were in a hurry at the time." she lied smoothly, just a little embarrassed now. Though, her cheeks were flushed nonetheless due to the strange feeling he induced in her. "What brings you here? We were on our way to our usual hangout."as she said it her eyes roved over his form, noting the new clothes that fit him excellently. She had to mentally shake her head to get back on track.

Still not knowing why he felt so at ease around the redhead, Harry replied after banishing the questions out of his head. "I'm looking for a companion of mine."

"Anything we can do to help?" Flora inquired, immediately offering her help to the man. It was only right after he saved Stella.

Harry waved the offer off. "No need. I'm not particularly worried, but it's better to check." Icy could look after herself. "Where are you going by the way?"

"The White Horse. It's a local hot spot and Bloom works there part-time." Stella supplied, her face contorting at the mention of work together with her inflection changing to distaste. Though, considering the girl was apparently a princess that didn't surprise Harry.

"You can come with us if you want." Flora offered freely. "It could be that your friend is there." It was the least they could do to help him.

"I suppose that's a good a place as any to check." Harry mused aloud and inclined his head in thanks, smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

With that they were off. Luckily it wasn't a long walk and after just a few minutes they arrived at the locale. It wasn't really a nightclub like Harry imagine the girls would prefer. Instead it looked like a pretty restaurant located at a lake and possessing a jetty from where boat rides for couples were offered.

Though, there was one problem Harry saw immediately. "It seems our reckless driver is also enjoying himself here." he commented upon seeing the car with flames painted on it, parked before the establishment.

"What?" came the outburst from Stella. Her amber eyes focusing angrily on the car. The other two young women did the same before Stella said. "I'll give that idiot a piece of my mind!"

Flora was quick to intervene, knowing that their evening could become a bad one if Stella was going to do what she intended to. "Stella, please don't spoil the evening for us." to emphasize her point the Fairy of Nature grabbed Stella's hand and to prevent her from storming off. "Let's just do what we came here to do, having fun."

Frowning at her friend Stella was visibly conflicted. A sigh later she nodded and conceded. "Alright."

"Stella!" a masculine voice called out from nearby. Stella perked up noticeably at the sound, looking around and dashing away as soon as she found what she wanted, her long golden mane of hair whipping behind her. All the while calling out. "Brandon!"

Turning towards where the blonde ran off to Harry saw a young man with brown hair, wearing a red and blue midriff shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket. The newcomer didn't have a chance to say more before Stella embraced him and kissed him quite passionately. Something he evidently didn't mind.

Bloom and Flora followed the blonde shortly after, causing Harry to do the same.

A cough from Bloom, with a sufficient amount of good humour and exasperation in it, caused the two lovers to separate. "Hello, Brandon." Bloom greeted the newcomer. "Are the others already inside?"

He simply nodded towards her, his arms still around Stella's waist. Not that the girl was letting go either. "Yeah, though Sky couldn't make it." he said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head. A look behind them caused him to raise an eyebrow and ask. "Who's this?" his posture defensive, but not threatening.

Before Harry could answer, Stella did so for him. "Be nice." she admonished him lightly before introducing Harry. "This is Harry Potter and he saved me from being run over." it was said in a tight voice, as if the fairy was choking up.

"What?" Brandon exclaimed shocked, mouth hanging open. "Are you alright?!" he inquired immediately, looking her over and thankfully not finding any bruises or other injuries.

Visibly enjoying the attention from Harry's point of view, Stella didn't answer immediately. Instead she put up a tearful look, biting her lip as if just now remembering the trauma and said. "Yes, but I don't think I can..." a hiccup served to sell her performance even better.

"You don't have to do anything tonight." Brandon consoled her, hugging her to his body.

Stella meanwhile was very pleased, but fell back into her role when Brandon looked at her again, escorting her inside.

Staying behind, Bloom rolled her eyes and Flora giggled at the display.

"Is she always like this?" Harry asked amused, his emerald eyes twinkling.

Bloom sighed, but a rueful smile appeared on her face as she chuckled. "You have no idea." for a princess Stella surely didn't act like one. Not that it was a bad thing. Bloom rather liked her first friend. "Stella enjoys attention the most, especially the one from her boyfriend."

With that being said Bloom's group entered the establishment themselves, going to their own group after biding Harry a good evening. Surprisingly Bloom stayed with Harry outside. "Do you not want to join your friends?"

Bloom shook her head, letting her red hair seem like fire as it caught the light in a particular way. "Not right now. Everyone will have their special someone there."

"And you don't have someone of your own?" He inquired skeptically. "You seem much too beautiful for that to be the case." Not quite knowing why he found himself drawn to the young woman.

Bloom blushed at his compliment but frowned a small bit as she answered. "I do have someone, but he doesn't have that much time right now." that was an understatement if there ever was one. Right now the Summer Vacation was in full swing and Sky was nowhere to be seen since day one.

Before he could answer the mirror in his pocket began to vibrate in intervals much like a phone. "Excuse me a little I got to take that call." he apologized to Bloom as he took the mirror out and stepped away from the masses at the entrance.

"I take it you found Belladonna?" he inquired casually, making sure to use Icy's real name in public as he leaned against the side of the building, out of view from most.

Darcy nodded, a frown marring the face of her disguise, while Stormy ground out a curt. "Yes." glaring away from the mirror to something only she could see.

"Where are you at right now?" Harry asked, not bothering to wonder where Stormy was scowling at.

Darcy answered this time. "We're at the White Horse. It's a restaurant located at..."

Before she could finish Harry said. "A lake?" upon her perplexed nod he assured her. "I'll be there shortly." He then cut the line and walked to Bloom again after putting the mirror away. "It seems my friends found our missing link and as fate would have it they're all inside." not wanting to leave her alone he invited her along, unmindful of her past with the Trix. Not that she knew who they were right now. "If you want you can join us until you want to rejoin your own friends."

"I'd like that." Bloom accepted the invitation on the spot. Glad that she didn't have to look as her friends all had their boyfriends with them except her.

"Then let's go inside."

A moment later they were inside and after a quick survey Harry found the two transformed witches in a booth of their own. He also immediately looked for all the exits out of habit, securing the best way of escape. His time on Earth and especially on Omega having pounded that into his skull.

While doing so he escorted Bloom to the table.

"I see you brought a guest." Darcy commented tightly, trying very hard not to glare at Bloom. Good thing she was such a good actress.

Harry nodded and after pulling Bloom's chair out he explained. "Yes, this is Bloom. She'll be joining us for a little while."

"Nice to meet you." Bloom said with a small friendly wave and a smile. Deciding to introduce herself properly she did so. "I'm Bloom and you are?"

At the mention of Bloom's name and hearing her voice Stormy whirled around so fast Harry thought she'd break her neck. Though a look from him saw her simply turn away again to scowl at someone else.

"Don't mind her." Darcy said amicably, as she leaned a little towards Bloom. "She's just a little grumpy right now." a picture perfect smile on her face that seemed honest enough. "I'm Lysslis and this is Tharma." the Witch of Darkness introduced herself and her sister.

"So, where is Belladonna?" he asked before things got awkward, only having Darcy's attention while Stormy seemed preoccupied with glaring. Noticing her attention was occupied by something else, he looked where her gaze was stuck. There was the disguised Icy practically draping herself over some dude. Sitting together with what seemed to be some kind of wannabe tough guys with questionable taste. This whole world reminded Harry of Dumbledore's rather unique taste in clothes to be honest.

The apparent leader of the group and Icy's target from the looks of it had his hair styled in the 'emo' fashion; his bangs angled sharply towards one eye appearing to be a vibrant mix of black and blue in colour. He wore a ruffled white shirt under a dark blue leather jacket, both of which were tucked into fitted blue jeans. He also sported black leather boots.

His friends didn't look much different. One having wavy green hair and the other blonde. Both still looking like they spent more time in front of the mirror than most women.

"It seems she found an old friend of ours." Stormy ground out, still glaring at the group. Not knowing if she should feel angry at Icy for keeping it a secret.

Not really all that interested Harry asked anyway, his eyes wandering from Icy to her target and back to his table. "Oh, who's that?"

Darcy elaborated sipping at her drink. "His name is Darko, son of Mazakis, an influential lord hailing from Whisperia." a little melancholy entered her voice. "It had been our home before returning to Magix to study magic at Cloud Tower."

Harry suppressed a snicker that threatened to erupt from his throat. 'Darko. That name sounds suspiciously close in personality to another spoiled brat I know.' while he was tempted to disregard the boy as a threat experience told him even pathetic people could become a threat. Pettigrew and Draco specifically. Though, for now he'd wait and see if he was just a poser or not.

"You're witches?" Bloom exclaimed, surprised and more than a little wary.

Deciding to take it into his own hands, Harry asked casually, an eyebrow raised in question. "Is that a problem?" seemingly unaware of Bloom's reasons.

Shaking her head in embarrassment, Bloom apologized while putting her hands up, fearing she offended them. "No, no, it just surprised me, is all." it had been an instinctual reaction due to her experience with the Trix. Though, she also knew good ones, like Mirta. 'Although, she's a Fairy now.' the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame mused.

Any further conversation was stopped when a waitress came to their table. "Welcome to the White Horse. What can I get you?"

Darcy and Stormy declined to order anything, already having their drinks. Harry and Bloom did though.

"Do you serve Pumpkin-juice?" came the question from Harry, hoping a whole plethora of magical planets would have the drink. He wanted it more out of nostalgia than any real desire for it. Upon the waitress' shaking her head in the negative he asked. "How about Butterbeer?" another shake of the head. "Gigglewater, Firewhisky?" none of the beverages he normally had were available. Even the ones from the Muggle world seemingly didn't exist.

"He takes a Dragon Scale." Bloom interrupted, just now having stopped wondering just from where he came from. Once the waitress, who was clearly relieved, left, Bloom stated. "You're from Earth." Some of the drinks he wanted only were called that on her home planet. In Magix they also existed, but under different names. Though, Firewhisky, Butterbeer, Pumpkin-juice or Gigglewater were things she never heard about. "I'm from Earth too. Well, not truly. I'm from Domino actually, but not really." noticing that she began to ramble she settled with an embarrassed. "It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear it someday and yes, I am from Earth." Harry confirmed with a nod. "From Britain to be exact. And you?"

Excited to meet someone from Earth, Bloom giddily answered, leaning forward. "America, from a little town located at the west coast, called Gardenia." completely focused on her partner in conversation Bloom didn't notice the glares she got from the other two at the table. "I never met someone else from Earth in Magix. How come you know of the Magical Galaxy and how did you get here?"

"Well, I came here through magical means, obviously." To demonstrate he briefly made the glasses on the table dance around, grinning at Bloom's delighted expression. Harry smiled at his successful diversion. "I'm glad you like it." he said and promptly fished for information, seeing this as a good opportunity to do so. "Out of curiosity. Which year is it on Earth? I haven't been there in so long I lost track of it."

Bloom thought for a short while, putting her chin on her hand and frowning. The answer not coming easily to her either. Not really having much contact with Earth either in the last few years. "Hmm, I think it is the year 2008 and the exact day should be..." she counted the days on her hands form the last time she spoke with her parents in person. "The 31th of July."

Harry laughed out loud at that, startling some other patrons of the establishment.

"What's so funny?" Stormy asked curiously, finally joining the conversation. It definitely wasn't because his laugh was sweet and genuine. Not belonging to the mocking or malicious kind she was used to and expected.

After his chuckles died down he explained. "Today's my birthday. Seems I forgot." he added in his thoughts. 'More than ten years spent in that frozen wasteland. I wonder how Ron, Hermione and the others are doing. Probably busy being married and having sprogs.' all of his thoughts heavily tinged with nostalgia.

"Congratulations." Darcy and Stormy replied, not really put out by the fact that he seemed to not value his birthday. Not really celebrating their own birthday much either.

More than a bit incredulous Bloom asked awkwardly. "How can you forget your own birthday?" she also shot Tharma and Lysslis a look of confusion at their bland congratulations.

Harry shrugged and sighed. "My parents died when I was very young and I didn't know my birthday until I was eleven. It just was never celebrated much and I didn't see a reason to change that."

"It's pretty much the same for us." Darcy revealed upon Bloom's disbelieving look. A frown of annoyance on her face. "A birthday isn't a happy occasion for everyone." for the Trix it never had been.

"It should be!" Bloom replied somewhat sadly, not liking the indifference of them in regards to what should a joyous occasion.

The awkward atmosphere was dissolved a moment later when the waitress returned. "Here are your orders and one extra for you from the gentleman over there." she smiled, pointing in the direction of Darko. He raised his glass with what he thought was a charming smile. The disguised Icy didn't look too happy with what was happening and from the looks of it let it be known to Darko.

Harry took his drink and his danger sense went into overdrive shortly after. Bells were going off in his mind like crazy. 'Something is wrong.' he thought, subtly glancing around the room, but not seeing anyone making a hostile move. That's when he smelled it. Somehow it reminded him simultaneously of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle and the crisps air above the clouds. Despite it being more than ten years ago he still remembered the substance inducing these things. 'Love Potion.'

"Stop!" he did not shout, but his voice, harder than iron, reached them regardless. Unconsciously exuding a commanding presence that saw all three stop, glasses stopping before their lips. He took the drink from Bloom and took a quick whiff to confirm it. "Seems someone put a Love Potion in your drink."

Bloom, not entirely sure if she should believe him, took a whiff herself and smelled some weird combination of freshly baked cupcakes, burnt wood and new paint. Once confirmed red crept into her vision as she growled, smoke coming out of her nose, much like a dragon. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at the guy he got the drink from.

"Excuse me, I'll be back shortly." she said, standing up swiftly. Intent to make her way over there and roast him alive.

A hand upon her shoulder stopped her. "I don't think you want to burn this nice establishment to the ground, do you?" Harry asked calmly, taking her in fire coated hands in his own to calm her down, knowing how it felt to let your temper get the better of you. Naturally he had a Flame-Freezing Charm on. As soon as his voice reached the redhead her shoulders relaxed and she grew calmer.

In the end the decision to leave it alone or not was taken out of their hands by Darko.

"Hello beautiful, how about we go somewhere private?" to Harry his voice had a whiny quality, exactly like Malfoy's own. The rest matched as well.

The last Potter just knew this evening was about to get interesting. The question was in what way.


	7. Actions

**Chapter 7 is here. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Magix City.**

"No thanks." Bloom all but snarled, glaring at the ass trying to potion her up and possibly date-rape. Her pupils transforming to the slits of a dragon, eerily similar to Dark bloom. The flames in her hands and hate in her eyes grew in intensity, only held back by those calming hands of Harry. Before she nearly flipped out due to an insult. This time she was lucky she didn't burn him to a crisp on the spot. Or rather Darko was lucky.

Obviously surprised at her refusal, Darko faltered briefly before recovering. "Come on babe. I'll show you a good time." the mixture of a whiny, smug and arrogant look perfected the image of spoiled brat in all their minds. The possibility of failure seemingly not even on his mind.

Not wanting the idiot to rile up Bloom anymore, lest she burn down the restaurant, Harry intervened and calmly but strongly said. "She said no!" stepping up to the jerk, Harry towered over him. His sheer presence filling the rest of the distance between them.

"Piss off or I'll be forced to hurt you!" Darko sneered weakly and promptly tried to shove Harry away. Only to meet an unmoving wall of solid muscle and bounce back.

Just raising an eyebrow in amusement, Harry sighed and told him. "Boy, I've fought opponents far more menacing and stronger than you and did so for longer than you've been alive. Go away!" he'd give him one chance to back off. "You've got no chance, so back off and we forget about it."

"Do you let some random dude tell you what to do, Darko?" one of Darko's two cronies interrupted. One with green hair of all things. Both of them now standing behind him with some other seemingly air-headed girls hanging onto their arms. Though, they didn't look to be under a Love Potion, thankfully. Only having bad taste in men. One look at Icy confirmed that she also wasn't under any potion influence. Otherwise she'd behave differently.

Obviously not wanting to look weak and lose what little face he had in front of his 'friends' Darko retorted. "Of course not!" turning back to Harry he smiled smugly. "How about we make a bet then?"

By now there was a small audience watching the proceedings.

"A bet, about what?" Harry inquired calmly. His muscles were relaxed, ready at a moments notice.

"I bet I can beat you in a straight fight." Darko proclaimed loudly and arrogantly for all the present people to hear.

Not interested in what kind of stakes the idiot was thinking about Harry simply accepted without asking about it. "Fine." He knew people like Darko were prideful without having done anything to earn said pride. Next he turned to Bloom he requested politely and without much emotion. "Bloom, if you would please call an ambulance." knowing Icy, Stormy, Darcy and himself did not possess phones that worked here.

The fairy just nodded and dialled the number, having an inkling what he was about to do. "Yes, I'm calling from the White Horse. There was a brawl and a patron got beaten up." she explained calmly after someone picked up a few seconds later, not matching the sinister smile on her face.

The bully said arrogantly. "Hmm? Already calling yourself an ambulance?" He grinned and punched his fist into his palm with a meaty smack. "Good, saves me the time." some of his confidence surging again at the apparent admission of weakness.

Meanwhile Bloom told the emergency line the situation. "Yes, the patron's name is Darko. It was quite bad, whoever did it left him in a pretty bad shape." giving the idiot one last chance to back down. Somehow, knowing he was no match for Harry, but hoping he got his trashing anyway. She felt no sympathy or pity for someone that had tried to drug her.

Darko faltered a little at the words. but then growled and swung at Harry's face, who was glancing at Bloom in amusement.

Despite that the wizard easily caught the fist in his left hand. The witnesses and the bully gasping at the sudden movement. "You want my attention? Well, you have it now." The Last Potter said menacingly, turning back to face Darko.

Glowing emerald lines appeared on Harry's arms as he used his magic to reinforce his body. A moment later there was the sound of joints popping, and then bones audibly crunching as Harry destroyed the fist in his iron grip. The would-be-rapist's eyes bugged out, howling in pain. Trying to wrest his hand free in a futile struggle.

Still acting as if this wasn't completely against what she'd normally advocate or do, Bloom told the emergency dispatch calmly. "Some description of the injuries? Well, for one his right hand is crushed." there was an undertone of vindictiveness in her voice. Her now slitted eyes twinkling maliciously, a sadistic smile on her lips.

"Pride has a price, boy. Get ready to pay it!" Harry growled out, cocked his right fist back and struck Darko's face. The sound it made was more akin to a gunshot than a regular punch. Reverberating through the whole establishment. A few of Darko's teeth decided to leave their home promptly and take up residence on the floor.

After another punch for good measure, that broke Darko's jaw, Harry let go of the hand and became a near blur after that. He struck the idiot eight times in the celiac plexus, breaking his four lowest ribs. As Darko doubled over in agony, unable to scream from the wind being literally knocked out of him, Harry grabbed his arm and delivered an upward strike with is free hand to the bully's armpit, dislocating his shoulder with a sickening pop.

Seizing the other arm, Harry held both behind the target's back, as the pale boy panted for breath he couldn't catch. With a quick twist and an upwards motion, he bent the elbows in a direction they weren't supposed to go. This time he took a deep enough breath to scream.

Satisfied Harry cancelled the magical reinforcement of his body and stepped away, causing Darko's body to collapse on the floor in a whimpering heap. One look at the dude's friends let Harry see that one had an accident, as evidenced by the new stain on his pants.

"Both arms broken at the elbows, dislocated shoulder, broken jaw, a few missing teeth and four broken ribs from the looks of it." Bloom finished listing Darko's injuries. Her voice caught between a delighted gasp and breathy whisper. "You have an ambulance and police on the way? How long? Five to ten minutes?" she looked at the pitifully miserable heap of a boy writhing on the ground and said on the verge of giddiness. "That's more than enough time, thank you." satisfaction clear to see on her face as she hung up, enjoying the worm's suffering in the meantime.

* * *

Stormy and Darcy had been watching from their table, which provided front row seats. Darcy was glad she was sitting down, being sure with her now jelly-like legs would be unable to properly support her. "Oh...wow." she mumbled, her hungry gaze on Harry who was returning to them after leaving Darko to be picked up by his buddies to wait outside. Running away with their tails between their legs like the dogs they were. While she knew of his unmatched magical power there was something more primal in proving himself physically superior, Darcy found.

Stormy blushed, finding it quite erotic how Harry went eye to eye with Darko and laid down the law. She squirmed in place, noticing that she soaked her knickers thoroughly. Hormones, heat and desire coursed through her veins as her cheeks heated up. Not being able to take it anymore she suddenly stood up with a flushed face, about to leave as Harry came back.

Seeing that Harry asked concerned. "Tharma, is everything-?"

"I'm going to be in the bathroom for the next ten-No! Twenty minutes," she said in a rush. "If anyone needs me have them call me on my phone."

Harry blinked quizzically, knowing that she didn't have one. Before he could say anything Stormy left, saying in a low purr. "It'll be on _vibrate_."

"What was that about?" the last Potter asked Lysslis, confused.

The Witch of Darkness watched her sister leave with a bemused expression on her face. Her smirk grew more sultry as she said to him. "Let's just say you left a lasting impression." her own eyes half-lidded after that fantastic display.

Having no other choice, he shrugged and didn't inquire further.

Bloom, who sat down beside Harry, bit her lower lip and squirmed a little. "Thanks for helping me." she looked shyly away from him, putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Not wanting him to see her flushed cheeks. Partly from embarrassment and partly from something else. Though, she was back to a state resembling normal now that the wild beast inside her seemed content, for the moment. But ready to strike at a moments notice.

Harry waved her thanks away. "No need to thank me. You could've taken him yourself, but I doubt he would've survived it."

"Probably." she agreed with a giggle, not quite knowing where that came from. Giggling about killing someone wasn't something she'd normally do. In the end she shrugged it off. Simply thankful that he prevented her from lashing out and doing something foolish. She didn't need a repeat of her first year at the Day of the Royals at the Red Fountain. People still talked about that behind her back, thinking she didn't hear them. "Still, thank you."

Nodding, Harry handed her the contaminated drink, suggesting. "Here, for when the police arrive with the ambulance. You can explain the situation and use it as evidence."

Blinking in surprise, Bloom smiled a smile promising retribution for who messed with her. "I think I'm doing exactly that." she didn't know exactly, but hoped with her being a princess and the last of her line that the outcome wouldn't be pretty for Darko.

Just then Bloom's gaggle of friends arrived, nearly overwhelming the smaller group with their presence if not for Harry's own.

"Is everything alright, Bloom?" Flora inquired gently, casting a concerned look at the redhead.

Smiling softly with a malicious edge to it, Bloom answered. "It is now." the first time since them defeating Darkar she felt calm. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw some dude being dragged out a few moments earlier, turns out he was the one who nearly ran Stella over." Brandon explained, having seen the car Stella described to him. Concern for his friend clear to hear in his voice. "Do you know what happened?"

"He messed with the wrong person." Darcy spoke up, drawing their attention to herself. A smug smile on her lips. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Indeed." Harry confirmed, an amused smile on his face. Casually leaning back against his seat, sipping at his drink. A picture of pure relaxation. "It seems someone took offence to him trying to drug Bloom with a Love Potion."

From the looks on their faces they were confused at that. "Is that all?" a guy with magenta hair of all things opened his mouth.

That set Bloom off once more. "Is that all?!" flames came out of her mouth as she snarled, scorching the table superficially. Her nails grew sharper, as did her incisors, as she glared with her slitted eyes at the boy. "I would've been forced to do whatever he wanted! Forced to like it!" her voice got a few octaves lower than before, just short of a proper roar with her volume. She vividly remembered the time she was under Darkar's control and since then had no desire to experience such a thing again. She thought that much was obvious.

Another one, this time a ginger, unwisely spoke up. "Well, yeah, but it's not like it would've been permanent and Love Potions aren't illegal." He mostly explained it out of habit, having learned the law due to being a Specialist. "Isn't it very similar to what fairies do anyway?" he wondered out loud. "After all Fairies use their magic to banish fear, sadness, anger and other negative emotions. How is a Love Potion any different?"

Though, upon Bloom's murderous look he stepped behind his friends, using them as shields.

Before Bloom could explode, Musa intervened. "Come on guys, let's Bloom calm down. I bet Stella would much rather know when the police will be here so that she can bring her own charges against him." She sent Bloom a look before ushering the rest away.

Stella didn't need to be told twice, scowling at the exit of the establishment. More specifically where Darko was currently.

"Why don't you go waiting outside for the police? You could tell them what happened." Bloom ground out, glaring at Riven and Timmy in particular. Very glad for Musa's ability to read the mood, now that they provided her with an excuse to see them gone for the moment so she could calm down.

They got the hint and left, with Stella in the lead. Most of them more confused than anything.

Feeling her hand being taking into another she sighed as the rage seemed to recede slowly. Taking deep breaths she calmed down and asked nobody in particular. "How can't they see how bad this could've been?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, you were raised in a non-magical environment, I take it?" upon her nod, he continued. "So it's no wonder that you saw a Love Potion identical to a date-rape drug."

"Yes! Exactly! Thank you." Bloom groaned in relief, slouching in her seat, arms crossed.

Waving her thanks away, he explained. "On Earth it is similar in the magical communities." he took a sip from his own drink, which was actually pretty good. "Love Potions are sold in regular shops and students are even taught how to brew them." in particular he remembered Fred and George selling them. As well as Slughorn teaching hormonal teenagers to brew the stuff. All a disaster waiting to happen. "Not many associate much negativity with Love Potions aside from the possible embarrassment for the recipient once the potion wears off, when they remember what they've done under its influence." he wasn't surprised at Bloom's outraged expression. "Rather, for most it's a compliment, seen as a way to attract attention. I imagine it's the same here. And in case someone didn't like it there are memory charms to erase the encounter."

"That's ridiculously stupid! Not to mention retarded." Bloom replied heatedly, her vision growing red at the edges again. Just because you didn't remember didn't mean it never happened. Not to mention that she wouldn't want to forget the face of the bastard so she could burn it off, slowly, painfully. She took a few deep breaths to calm down again, forcing the rage back down.

Lysslis snorted derisively. "You can say that again." surprising herself that she agreed with a Fairy and Bloom out of all of them. She didn't know why, but with Bloom's and Harry's attention on her she couldn't help but say. "Though there are various other factors contributing to that view. Starting with the fact that Fairies and Witches do have notable difference aside from where they draw their power. One of those is that Fairies can't get children until their late teens or early twenties, but for most it's around nineteen. Not to mention that they aren't very fertile to begin with. Also being a virgin isn't seen as magically important and most fairies, aside from Alfea's, are quite promiscuous."

Darcy took a sip of her own drink, acting as if she didn't just put Bloom's view of the Magical Galaxy askew.

"How do you know all that?" Bloom questioned, never having heard of these things. "I always thought I was barren." slipped out of her mouth as she tried to take it all in. She slapped a hand over her mouth, looking away. Virgin she may be, but until now she'd never had a monthly visitor. Now she also knew why none of her friends spoke about menstrual cramps or similar. She hadn't wanted to bring it up herself for obvious reasons. 'Though, now it makes a bit more sense why my birth parents had Daphne and myself so far apart. Seventeen years seems like a lot of time to suddenly decide to have another child.' Bloom mused internally. Secretly glad that nothing was wrong with her after all. "And why would the Alfea fairies be different than fairies from other schools?"

Lysslis shrugged nonchalantly and answered the first question. "Witches learn that stuff when learning about Fairies. Know your enemy and all that jazz." she didn't even know why that knowledge stuck with her. "I thought it was the same for fairies." another sip later, Darcy explained. "As for why Alfea fairies are the exception. Well, that's because they're mostly princesses or friends of ones and are expected to hold themselves to a certain standard." a sneer again on her face as she reminded herself of the blatant nepotism.

A coquettish and at the same time sinister smile suddenly appeared on the witch's face. "Normal fairies that attend other schools than Alfea are a bit more… amorous, shall we say." she grinned as she made an obscene gesture with her fingers to indicate what she was talking about. "It helps with staying positive, if you know what I mean." and with Fairies drawing power from positive emotions it helped too.

Darcy laughed at Blooms embarrassed expression while Harry chuckled.

"What about witches?" Bloom asked immediately after, trying to fight the blush down. It was no use, she knew, but she had to try. The Princess of Domino guessed it wasn't taught at Alfea because everyone assumed people knew these things.

A little bit of pride entered the witch's voice when she spoke next, unconsciously sticking her chest out. "Witches aren't really promiscuous due to the fact that being a virgin comes with several benefits, magically speaking. The blood of one can be used in a variety of potions and there are even some performance-boosting rituals that sacrifice virginity."

"You sacrifice virgins?!" Bloom hissed out with narrowed eyes. Her own prejudice and tendency to jump to conclusions not helping her.

Seeing Darcy grow annoyed at the prejudice, Harry intervened, putting a hand on her thigh under the table to catch her attention and subtly shaking his head as he said. "She said virginity, not virgins. Completely different thing."

Blushing in embarrassment from her blunder and the topic, Bloom apologized. "Ah, Sorry."

Seeing that Bloom was properly chastised, Lysslis rolled her eyes, just so controlling herself from unleashing nightmares on the fairy. Without Harry's hand on her thigh and him teaching her Occlumency she would've done so. Still, she sneered as she said. "Anyway, witches don't have the same problems conceiving and are fertile at the same time as mundane people." she chuckled in a depreciative way. "No, our problem is getting a partner at all." she wasn't quite as miffed as Icy about that, but her own past experiences didn't really give any encouragement to try and get a boyfriend. "Not to mention that witches are not seen as marriage material, more like casual flings, if at all."

She let the sentence hang in the air. Luckily, nobody had ever tried to use a Love Potion on them, being too afraid. Though, Darcy knew that most men ignored witches entirely. That is if they knew they were witches.

Harry drew his own conclusions with that information. With Love Potions being legal and the reputation of witches as a whole, it was easy to imagine that some people took advantage of it. Of course, he also knew that witches probably would use these potions themselves if they weren't immediately suspected to be responsible for it when used on someone. He didn't think it happened all that often, but that it happened at all was enough.

Harry took one look at Bloom and saw that she came to the same conclusion. If her clenched hands and angry cyan eyes were any indication.

Forcing herself to not think about this whole thing, Bloom managed to not bring her anger under control. By now nearly having vertigo from how often she had to do that today. She did not even deign to accuse the witch of lying. Very few women lied about something like that and those who did were scum. Instead she focussed on something else and changed the topic. "Anyway, I didn't know there any magical communities on Earth. Everyone in Magix always said Earth doesn't have magic." Her curiosity overwhelming her anger slowly in light of such a revelation.

"Well, I can't say I ever met a Fairy like they exist here." Harry replied, putting his right foot on his left knee as he took a sip. "However, there are plenty of wizards and witches living in hiding from the normal world since around 1692."

Bloom couldn't help but remember what else happened at that date. Her enthusiasm for everything magical before finding out she was a fairy having caused her to research anything on the subject. "Didn't the Salem Witch Trials begin at 1692?" the fairy blanched at that thought, understanding why the magicals of Earth found it necessary to hide faced with such prosecution.

"I don't know what happened at those, but let me guess. Witches were prosecuted without any evidence." Came Darcy's snarky reply. "As if that's anything new." she murmured, just loud enough to hear.

"Right in one." Harry sighed sadly, frowning at nothing in particular. "It was one of the biggest reasons for the Statute of Secrecy being implemented." while Harry couldn't understand why magicals let themselves be bullied by non-magical people, he also knew most magicals didn't have a lick of common sense and were cowards on top of it. Not to mention lazy.

Not liking such a dreary topic Bloom changed the subject, again. "If I may ask, how did you come to the Magical Galaxy? If people of Magix don't know about magicals on Earth then the reverse must also be true."

"True, nobody knows this whole Magical Galaxy exists. I discovered it by pure happenstance due to an... accident, shall we say, and have been wandering through the wilder parts of it for ten years. I only arrived on Magix a few days ago, where I met my companions." Harry explained easily, telling a half-truth, but one that wasn't that far off. After all the only real city on this planet was called Magix, like the planet. Seemed that naming things wasn't the strength of magicals, no matter the planet.

Darcy grinned at that understatement, taking his hand in her own when he wanted to pull it away from her thigh.

"Oh, that must've been quite the adventure. I can't imagine how I would fell if I'd be ripped away from my friends and family without a way back." Sympathy clear to hear in her tone, sending him an apologetic look for having brought up something hurtful. Her eyes widened a little. "So that's why you wanted to know the time and date."

Smiling sadly, Harry said. "Yes, I had no idea how fast the planet orbited around the sun and therefore no indication of how long a year was. Though, it seems a day is roughly the same as back on Earth." at least his Astronomy knowledge came in handy for once. "I also saw a few constellations I know in the sky, but they're on the wrong spot while others are missing entirely."

Bloom blinked dumbfounded, not having thought about any of these things in the time she was here. Too enthralled with it all to question things seriously. She now regretted that.

Somewhat amused at seeing her react that way when it was usually him in the past, Harry teasingly asked. "Let me guess, you were too busy with admiring it all to really question things. Like, what's their culture, history etc. Am I right?"

The fairy simply nodded in embarrassment. She really should question things more often. "Did the same happen to you? You alluded to being raised by normal people yourself."

Harry chuckled at that. "I wouldn't call them normal, but yes, they didn't have magic, if that's what you mean." despite the Dursleys insistence on being normal, none of their behaviour was actually normal. "And yes, not knowing anything of the culture of Earth's magical people did cost me very much in the end." ten years of imprisonment and only your thoughts left him plenty of time to realize all his mistakes he made in that regard. Which were many.

Bloom swallowed nervously at Harry's expression of nostalgia tinged with regret. While she had gotten good friends she also knew that the nobility of the Magical Galaxy didn't have too high an opinion of her. Not after her starting a fight during the Day of the Royals. Not to mention most seeing her as nothing more than a barbaric Earthling. Despite her being royalty herself. From a dead planet, but still.

The somewhat tense atmosphere was broken when Tharma chose to return, asking. "What did I miss?" her face still flushed, but a pleased smile on her face as she elegantly sat down beside her sister.

"Nothing much." Harry replied easily, his eyes having what could only be called a thousand yard stare.

Not really believing that Stormy whispered to her sister. "You'll tell me later, won't you?"

Darcy rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sure."

* * *

'This wasn't how this was supposed to go!' Icy thought furiously, hands clenching at her side. Mind abuzz with all kinds of scenarios, none of them good.

The plan had been so easy. Give Darko a Love Potion she brewed so he could get some princess for himself. All because Darko wanted to impress his father with a plan on his own to extend their sphere of influence, which was best done with marriage. 'It isn't as if Magix lacks princesses with how many of those go to Alfea.' Icy thought condescendingly. 'So why did it have to be Bloom? Always Bloom! I could've understood any other, but Bloom doesn't even have a planet or any political clout!' she raged internally, glaring at the fairy. Her hate only amplified by seeing Bloom sitting with HER sisters and Harry.

If she would've known Bloom was Darko's target she wouldn't even have given him the potion. Not because out of any sympathy or anything. No, simply because Bloom shouldn't be the focus of something for once. Of course, Darko didn't look twice at her, despite her helping him on numerous occasions in the past and now. But like always the Fairies got it all. That didn't mean she wanted to be on the receiving end of a Love Potion, but still.

Knowing Darko to be a sore loser she just knew he'd rat her out. Which was something she hadn't considered earlier. Her own hubris in the form of arrogance coming to bite her once more, having revealed herself in private to him before going back to the Citadel of Night.

Then she stared at Harry, annoyance and more surging up like a massive wave. 'All because of him.' her voice tinged with anger at what happened, while another part of her argued he didn't even know her plan. Making it impossible for him to have acted with malicious intent.

While she enjoyed the trashing Darko got for ignoring her, Icy wasn't happy how it happened. Though, the reaction of Bloom was perplexing. Instead of lecturing Harry, she seemed to be enjoying what he did to Darko. 'Seems like Dark Bloom isn't as gone as people think.' Icy thought, confirming her suspicions as she felt the same energy as Dark Bloom coming from her, but smaller, weaker and more subdued. No less threatening though. Though, it looked to be in flux, gaining power and losing it just as fast.

The Witch of Ice looked on as Bloom's friends swarmed around her, asking for answers. Obviously, acting high and mighty. Even though they had no right to.

While she could've escaped easily, her pride wouldn't let her do so. Instead she waited for something to happen. It were more than a tense few minutes and with every further minute gone she berated herself for not fleeing.

She sighed as she saw some burly men come into the building together with the police, causing her to stand up and prepare. Ready to escape or fight her way out if required. Icy froze when she saw the people that made up the hired muscle of Darko's father. A sadistic smile on her lips. 'It seems fighting it is. I do need to relieve some stress after all.' a chilly mist escaped from her palms as she followed their every move in preparation to strike.

However, she was surprised when they didn't attack and instead asked her on behalf of Darko's father to come back to their manor.

'At least something goes right for once.' she concluded.

* * *

Seeing the law enforcement arrive, Bloom stood up and at least tried to get Darko charged. Her facial features and nails having changed back to normal during the rest of the conversation. She hoped that with her and Stella being princesses, the police was bound to hear them out at least. Which left a group of burly men to stay inside, while the police took care of things outside with Darko, Bloom and her friends.

By now the restaurant was nearly empty. Only one to two stragglers left to exit when not counting Harry, his two witches and some burly men escorting Icy out.

Making to intercept Icy, Darcy stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "What?" he asked confused as to why she was stopping him.

She tilted her head, as if listening to something only she could hear. Her golden eyes seemingly looking through everything. "We don't need to wait on Belladonna." Darcy informed her two companions, careful to use Icy's real name in public and shooting glances at her. "She just told me that she's got other plans as I asked her if she needed help." More than a little annoyance bleeding into her tone at how Icy brushed them off recently.

Just to be on the safe side he asked. "You sure?" frowning at Icy's back. It was one thing to let her roam around in disguise, but another to let her go with strangers. While she probably had gone where she was going now in the last few days, he couldn't shake a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

Shrugging, Stormy interjected strongly while leaning forward in his face. Her own still slightly red from whatever she did. If it was from what little alcohol she had or some other reason, Harry didn't know. "Yeah! If she thinks she can do better then I say we let her." just as annoyed with Icy as she was with them.

"Do you feel the same?" he asked, briefly glancing at Stormy with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to Darcy.

Answering honestly, Darcy sighed. "I don't know, but she can handle herself." hesitating a little she continued. "I thought for sure Darko would do something stupid after his humiliation. That he hasn't shows that she's got it under control." he'd always been a sore loser and she hadn't expected anything else now. Yet, it seemed he didn't immediately tattle on Icy. "Let's make sure anyway." she finally decided.

"Fine." Stormy threw her hands up in a mixture of surrender and exasperation. "Let's look for Icy."

"Well, then we're in agreement." Harry replied with a nod to them as he stood up. Intent to appease his conscience by keeping an eye on Icy. She may be more than a little bitchy, but at least not outright hostile to him. At least not since he showed her that he was out of her league in terms of power.

Both nodded at the same time. Darcy with a relieved look on her face and Stormy one of annoyance, but she left with him nonetheless.

With everyone gone Harry's group also left the establishment a minute later. Outside they saw Bloom finish with the law enforcement. A quick wave to the fairy saw her wave back to him as she noticed him.

However, the police also noticed and waved them over. Bloom and friends already leaving.

"What can we help you with, officer?" Harry inquired politely as soon as his group stood before them. A small smile on his lips.

One of the officers looked at him suspiciously, while the one who spoke seemed friendly. "Nothing much. We'd just like to ask you some questions."

Knowing that it wasn't a request, Harry agreed. If only to not appear too hostile or suspicious. "Of course. We shall answer them to the best of our ability. Right girls?"

"Of course!" came the simultaneous reply from both sisters.

Nodding in satisfaction, the officer asked. "Do you know who is responsible for putting the son of Mazakis in the hospital?" the officer's eyes never wavered from Harry's form. Already having a suspicion after talking with the other witnesses. Well, more of a suspicion actually. The problem was that the victim didn't want to press charges and insisted he fought off three thugs on his own. Which was kind of impressive with a broken jaw.

Neither were the other witnesses very forthcoming with information. Apparently scared the perpetrator would do the same to them. Not to mention the charges against Darko from Princess Stella of Solaria of all people.

All in all it was a mess.

"I can't say I do." Harry said nonchalantly. Butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. His voice calm and posture relaxed. "But I do hope you catch the one responsible."

Seemingly earnest in her desire to see the case resolved, Darcy inquired. "What did the victim say happened? I hope he is alright." her eyes holding what looked like concern in them.

"He said that he barely thought of three thugs threatening his friends." came from one of them. Disbelief and scepticism clearly colouring his features. Darko didn't look like a physically able man. Much less brave enough to do something like that. Then again, bravery and stupidity were very close as Harry knew himself.

A few more questions saw the somewhat disgruntled policemen leave. To be on the safe side Harry subtly cast a Confundus on them, as well as an Obliviate. Causing them to forget his face and letting them think the encounter went exactly like Darko told them.

Once a few blocks away Harry summoned his black phoenix wings, which saw him flying in the nights sky. Small black embers trailing behind him as he soared up high. He still was thrilled to be able to fly without support and at the feeling of euphoria every time he took off was just addicting. 'And all it took were ten years on a frozen wasteland.' he thought sarcastically to himself, a grin on his face as the wind whipped around him.

Once he had a satisfying view of the city below he asked Darcy. "Can you look for Icy?" He knew some techniques about sensing magical auras, but he never invested much in it and therefore wasn't good at it. Which was also the reason he'd hoped at least Darcy would look with him.

"Sure thing." she agreed easily and began to look for her sister by feeling for her magical energy. It had a distinct feel to it, like a cool and rejuvenating breeze with a taste of mint. Frowning in concentration, Darcy massaged her head. "Ugh, can you dial your aura back down a bit, Harry?" she requested, only feeling his quite frankly overpowering presence once she concentrated on sensing magic.

"Um, sure." he nodded, not having expected that.

It took a while to manage that, mostly because a weird feeling spread out from his stomach that soon turned more into something more painful. As if he was cramming an river's worth of water inside his stomach. "What the hell?" Harry grunted, grabbing his stomach instinctively.

"Are you alright?" Stormy asked concerned, putting a hand on his shoulder as she flew beside him.

Grimacing a little he shrugged her off, gritting out words he hadn't said out loud in ten years. "I'm fine."

"Suit yourself!" Stormy huffed, though she still glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Mostly annoyed at him refusing her help.

After a few deep breaths Harry felt somewhat alright again. The unexpected pain muted for now. "How about now?"

Still, frowning, Darcy nodded and finally found her sister among the multitude of people. "I've got her."

Glad that this way over Harry followed Darcy in the pursuit of Icy with Stormy.

* * *

A feeling of déjà vu came over Icy as she sat in the car with her legs and arms crossed. Her destination the mansion of Darko's father. She wasn't sure why that was so, but something seemed familiar about this situation. It was accompanied by a sinking feeling in her gut. Feeling like stones rested in her stomach, wanting nothing more than to drag her down.

Shaking her head the Witch of Ice tried to rid herself of these thoughts and feelings. However, they refused to be banished.

Looking up at the night sky, Icy didn't notice Magix City fly by as they drove to the home of Darko and his father.

The mansion was located on the outskirts of Magix City, just a few hundred metres away from a forest.

Icy was brought out of her thoughts by the vehicle's abrupt stop. Though, the uncomfortable feeling remained.

The hired muscle stepped out, ignoring Icy entirely.

'Suits me just fine.' she thought, exiting the car and looking at the lavish mansion of Mazakis.

Said man stood before the entrance.

He had white-grey hair held in a ponytail and a goatee that consisted of peach fuzz. As if he was still a teenage boy that couldn't accept it looked ridiculous. His eyes were dark and his skin was fair, showing no signs that he had ever done a day of physical labour in his life. He wore a button up shirt that was red around the collar and the shoulders. His pants were also red and his shoes that matched the colour of his top.

In the past when she saw the man she thought him a leader. Now she saw nothing but a pathetic man thinking himself as one. Same as his son. She had made the mistake of thinking of them as she remembered them as a child and not as they truly were. A failure out of which their temporary alliance was born. Something Icy now regretted once she saw them for what they truly were.

Now she saw that the only thing granting them influence was their money. Even then they had to flee Whisperia for Magix once Mazakis' shady dealings were discovered by the royal court there.

Icy knew better now than to think they held true power. Though after meeting Harry that much was obvious. People made a path for him wherever he walked, instinctively making way for a predator among them. The way he held himself confidently, but not arrogantly hammered that point home. Harry had no need to declare himself as anything. His sheer presence, magical aura and force of will did it for him. And if someone was stupid enough to challenge him? Well, Darko experienced the consequences of such first hand, as had Icy herself in Omega.

Something she wasn't mad about any longer. It was the natural right of the strong to dominate the weak. There was no shame in submitting to someone you couldn't overcome so long as the one you submit to was a worthy master. As a witch that was natural law, as it was with every other 'dark' beings. Vampires and their spawn were just one example. While werewolves and the alphas of the pack were another. Just as it was natural for her to challenge him to see if he was as good as he appeared. Something she should've done with Darkar.

Though, she was still mad about other slights against her.

On the other hand neither Mazakis or Darko had what it took to lead. Not an ounce of presence that caught everyone's attention by simply entering a room. No, they had to call out, make a spectacle of themselves or be announced. They demanded attention and did not simply get it by just existing. Nor did they have any of the posture a leader should have.

Not to mention that they did not possess that irresistible scent of power she came to associate with Harry. Something that was always present, just at the edge of her senses when she was near him. Always threatening to suffocate her, making her feel helpless but exhilarated at the same time. Knowing he could utterly destroy anything in his vicinity at any moment if he so wished. By now there was no point to deny that power, to her, was an addiction.

"Welcome back, Icy." Mazakis greeted her formally, coldly. His form illuminated by the pale moonlight and the lights nearby.

Something about that caused a hole to open in the pit of her stomach. Though, not knowing why her body reacted in such a way, Icy simply rolled her eyes. Only for her to remember that she still wore the disguise and never told him who she really was. Only Darko.

The pit grew into an abyss. Though, nearly overpowering that was a putrid smell invading her nose. Nearly causing her to vomit at the sheer disgust it invoked in her. Just so remaining standing Icy noticed the shadow looming behind her and dodged the strike intended for her.

* * *

 **To clarify some things. Bloom's friends still care for her. It just is a cultural difference. After all, why would a Love Potion be a big deal when Fairies use magic very similar to that. Banishing sadness, fear and all that other "negative" stuff. It'd be the same thing, just in liquid form instead of spells.**

 **Icy's plan backfired and she is about to experience that.**

 **Hope the lore I weaved into it made sense. We never see many witches around and being able to switch from one to another would make them similar. Just not identical. Later on it'll be touched upon more, like how most born witches change to fairies and stuff like that. Cloud Tower is the only school for witches in all of the Magical Galaxy. Ever wondered why that is?**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Taking A Chance

**Chapter 8 is finally here. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless, and despite the most likely many grammatical mistakes.  
**

* * *

 **Magix City.**

Icy heard the crash from where she stood a second before, causing her ears to ring more than a little. Instinct and reflex saw her smoothly transition from her roll to a defensive position. What she saw was not what she wanted to. 'A troll?!' she thought apprehensively. While they were stupid and sluggish they did have a pretty good resistance to magic. One hit from that thing and she would have more than a few bones broken.

She briefly thought of trying to command the beast, but thought better of it. Mazakis must've it under his control and while stupid they were also loyal. Stupidly loyal, in fact.

'It's a good thing I can fly.' she thought. Thankfully having enough calm of mind to not freak out completely and forget crucial things. Dismissing gravity, Icy flew out of range of the stupid beast.

However, smugness wasn't even allowed to set in as several bright cones of light encased her from below. Under her were what seemed like all of Mazakis' personal security personnel. All armed with Phantoblades, shields and long-ranged weapons of different styles and colours. All at once they fired at her with their blasters.

If possible her stomach fell even lower. Now residing at her knees. 'This just keeps getting better and better.' she groused mentally as she dodged the barrage of attacks. Retaliating with icicles and blasts of cold that did little to dissuade them. Most of it deflected with their magical weaponry or evaded.

Seeing that it was futile to stay and fight Icy tried to flee. Try being the operative word. Just as she was about to fly away from the manor grounds, she was stopped by a solid wall of energy. Repelling and throwing her harshly to the ground.

Pain blossomed at once together with disorientation. Regardless of that she heard the voice of Mazakis through the haze of pain. Muffled though it was.

"Did you really think it'd be so easy to escape?!" he sneered, taking delight in his apparent success. "I knew who you were from the beginning. My idiot of a son couldn't keep a secret from me if he tried."

A moment later nets were thrown over Icy, restraining her. She tried to break free by freezing it, but was rewarded with an electric shock, causing her to scream out loud. The magic she called up dissipating immediately. Worthless in the face of this specially designed weaponry.

Mazakis' annoying gloating reached her ears. "Don't try to break free, my dear. You'll just make it worse." the net fed on the victims magic to become stronger, as well as using the same magic for it's other functions. Such a thing was only prudent due to the fact that most criminals were magical in their society. Incapacitating and weakening the captive all at once was a good thing.

"Fuck you!" the Witch of Ice spat out venomously, glaring daggers at Mazakis. Hatred burning in her blue eyes that promised no easy victory and resistance all the way. 'I won't go back to that prison monastery! I can't!' Icy thought, frantically trying to wiggle out of the net to no success.

Mazakis commanded with a negligent wave of his hand. "Take her out of my sight!"

Seeing no other way out and her capture imminent by the approaching guards, Icy did something reckless. She gathered up all her considerable magical power and set it free in a flare of pure magical energy. Causing the net to electrify again. In her mind it was better to be shocked than to be captured, and the guards couldn't touch the net in its current state.

That seemed to amuse Darko's father even more. "What do you think you're doing?" he sneered in sadistic glee as he saw her do such a nonsensical action. "You're even dumber than I thought."

Stars danced across her vision flashed with multicoloured spots as her body convulsed outside her control. Pain transformed to agony in seconds as she grit her teeth. Just so avoiding biting her tongue off while refusing to cry out and give them the satisfaction of her pain. Pushing herself further and further in the hope to maybe signal her sisters with her self-made magical flare. 'Please, help me!' she pleaded with her sisters in all but blood mentally.

Time stretched itself to unimaginable lengths as her world was narrowed down to the anguish she currently experienced. Feeling as if every nerve in her body was on fire while searing knifes cut into her body. The only thing that had kept her going until now was the same as always, her pride. 'Anyone!' she thought weakly. Her last effort before slipping away was to not beg out loud.

In the end it was either her pride or survival.

When her vision slowly grew black around the edges and her hold on consciousness slipped further away from her she came to a decision. "Help!" she pleaded out in a barely audible croak, which was all she could manage with her muscles refusing to obey her commands. Her body twisting, twitching and turning as she convulsed on the floor. Already having lost control of her bladder some time ago. Not that she was in any state to perceive that minor problem. Her last amounts of control went into preventing the tears of pain she felt creeping up from streamed down her face.

Just as she was about to faint her magic ran empty, stopping the shocks and keeping her in a delirious state. The world wouldn't sit still, overlapping with copies of itself that flew through her field of vision at random with bright dots blinking in and out of it. She felt her captors drag the net and her with it. A few vengeful ones remembered her and her sister's actions, kicking her as she was dragged along. "That's for Magix City!"

Fortunately, Icy was physically numb at this point.

As she was dragged along on her back Icy could see the night sky with all the stars in it. One shone brighter than all the others. It's light swelling in intensity and seemingly headed straight for her. However, it's light was muted and cold, which should be impossible. Yet, the luminescence was only becoming brighter with each passing second it fell towards the mansion.

"What's that?!" one of the thugs cried out in alarm. Noticing the stretching shadows and growing light of the apparent meteorite intent to vaporize any opposition. It did just that a moment later. Not giving anyone enough time to run for cover. Shortly after the ward surrounding the property shattered into a million pieces as the mysterious object crashed into it. Ripping straight through the shield as if it wasn't even there. The streaking ball of energy impacted directly where the troll stood, erasing the creature from existence. Leaving behind naught but ash blowing in the wind.

The noise the collapsing ward made was similar to glass shattering, but could not truly be heard. It was felt. Shards of the now broken ward rained down onto the ground, but dissolved into golden dust before touching the earth.

A figure could be made out amidst the cloud of golden dust. It revealed Harry with wings of black flames stretching out majestically behind him, standing amidst the glitter like an angel of wrath. A scowl on his face as his emerald gaze took in the situation. Only growing fiercer at Icy's condition.

In her current befuddled state Belladonna could only think. 'That's it. I'm hallucinating from the pain.' fully convinced this was a not real. Why else would he bother to rescue someone like her? Her mind must've twisted around the bend more than it already was and let her see what she wanted to.

A moment later the air began to vibrate as an unseen and oppressive force came to bear down on everyone present. For Belladonna it felt like a cocoon of safety she could curl up in forget the world. A pleasant weight enveloping her completely, soothing her injuries a little. For everyone else it felt like as if gravity had increased a hundredfold, forcing them to their knees.

Mazakis' mind was telling him to shut up, while his pride did the opposite. His pride won like always, but barely.

"Stop this at once!" Mazakis demanded with fear in his eyes and voice. His bent legs shaking like a newborn foal's. He hadn't seen many wizards, rare as they were, but from what he experienced Mazakis knew every single one was powerful. Yet, this one's sheer presence alone was enough to incapacitate his trained bodyguards. Bodyguards who had some resistance to magic. Not to mention vaporizing a Troll that had an even higher resistance. That alone spoke volumes.

Ignoring the now scared and incapacitated guards and the idiot who all were trying to get their legs back under control, Harry quickly approached Belladonna. Vanishing the net with a imperious wave of his hand, he knelt down and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Why...?" Icy coughed out weakly, the rest of the words stuck in her throat. None of her previous viciousness and vitriol present. Harry could practically hear her disbelief at his arrival.

Harry sighed and smiled softly. "Stupid question. I've come for you, obviously." he added shortly after. "Your sisters are on their way as well." he lost them on the way once he felt Icy's magic spiking out.

She could no longer hold her tears as his words sank in. Her lips wobbled and she sniffled, trying fruitlessly to control herself. Yet, Icy couldn't look away from those caring emerald eyes. Many different emotions played out across her face in a few moments until she finally let go and began to bawl. Tears fell freely from her shining eyes, her hands were gripping his shirt tightly as she drew in shuddering breaths. Preparing to say something she thought she'd never say. "Please... help!"

Harry had no trouble understanding her words despite Icy nearly chocking on them. Noticing that asking for help must've damaged her pride and causing her more pain than her injuries. However, he didn't say anything other than. "Of course."

Gently lifting her up bridal style, Harry sent out a wave of pure kinetic energy. The sheer pressure causing every enemy around him to be blown away with the dust as it rattled their bones down to the marrow. With the result that every enemy was now knocked unconscious. 'I'll probably have to erase their memories, judging by Icy not having her disguise up.' he thought.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Stormy and Darcy. "We've got a problem!" Darcy panted out, frantically moving her arms to point to the sky. "The Paladins are a minute or so behind us." it had been taxing to keep up with Harry, but it at least let them outpace the airships that had unexpectedly popped up behind them.

"Did they see you?" Harry inquired calmly. If that was the case then modifying the memories of Icy's would-be-capturers was pointless.

It was Stormy who answered. "I don't think so."

Determined to let her eat those words the universe answered in the form of a few ships arriving above them. Beacons of light directly shining on them. The ships were identical to the ones used by Red Fountain. The only difference being that these ships were manned by Paladins of the Monastery of Light and not Specialists.

Acting quick, Harry summoned the other two witches to him and apparated back to the Citadel of Night. Leaving the Paladins to deal with the mess.

* * *

 **Citadel of Night.**

It took the night for Icy to be healed, assisted by healing spells of course. Right now Icy lay in bed with her two sisters in all but blood in the room.

"What were you thinking?!" Darcy shouted as she paced in front of Icy's bed. "Were you even thinking at all?!" hands curled into fists and unclenched again as Darcy's rage was given an outlet.

Stormy, surprisingly, wasn't angry right now. Her fury was always short-lived, vanishing as soon as it came. Besides, she had vented her frustration on some dummies Harry conjured for her after they had arrived back. So she was already over Icy's bout of idiocy. Darcy on the other hand took a while to be angered and her wrath took longer to work through.

Icy let her sister rage a bit longer, not even having the energy or desire to rebuke any of the accusations. After another minute she said. "I'm sorry!" it wasn't spoken particularly loud, but her sisters heard it clearly.

The words caught Darcy completely off guard, nearly causing her to stumble and cutting off her ongoing rant. "What? Could you repeat that?" She asked, not believing her ears. In her entire time with Icy the Witch of Ice didn't apologize once. No matter how wrong she had been.

Suppressing the annoyance rising up at having to repeat herself, Icy did just that. "I said I'm sorry! I was stupid for doing what I did. Are you happy now?"

"No, I'm not! You just so escaped being captured and got pretty messed up in the process." Darcy retorted sharply before sitting down and slumping against the chair in apparent exhaustion. "What if we'd lost you?" Her right hand sitting on her face in a sign of frustration.

Her words only made the atmosphere only more miserable than it already was. As well as casting Icy back into a feeling of sadness. "I thought you didn't want me as a leader anymore."

"Why would you think that?" Darcy questioned incredulously. "We followed you all this time and now you question it?"

Falling back on her standard response Icy grew angry. "What was I supposed to think?" she snapped defensively. "You were willing to follow Harry's plan without hesitation." Icy averted her head to look anywhere but her sisters. "And my plans seemed to only lead to failure."

"True." Stormy agreed with a smirk, causing Icy to glare at her and Darcy to chuckle. "But, despite being an egomaniac idiot you're our egomaniac idiot!"

Uncomfortable where this kind of talk would lead, Icy opted to get it over with quickly. Though she was saved further embarrassment at the hands of her sisters when a knock sounded on the door. "Are you three alright?" Harry's voice came through the door.

"Yes, come in!" Icy called out, relieved that he arrived right now. She pointedly ignored their smugness through years of practise. Anything was better than the misery she felt since waking up.

Harry entered with a tray stacked full of breakfast and six more floating behind him. "I hope you're hungry. I went a little overboard." he said sheepishly, gesturing to what he held in his hands.

That was an understatement if there ever was one, as far as the Trix were concerned. Each tray held an assortment of different foods, ranging from peeled and elaborately cut and arranged apples, pears and fruits they've never seen before to baked goods like bread, muffins, croissants and more accompanied by jams and marmalades of all sorts, as well as various cheeses. There even were pancakes, waffles and crispy bacon. It made the food of Cloud Tower pale in comparison.

For good measure Harry conjured a big enough table and comfortable chairs for them.

Without a word Stormy dove in, already drowning the pancakes stacked on her plate in syrup.

Deigning her sister's behaviour with a disgusted look Darcy favoured the fruits instead. "What's the occasion?" she inquired before plopping a strawberry in her mouth. Giving Harry a closer inspection Darcy noticed that he seemed healthier again. The Witch of Darkness had not liked how pained he had looked after they left the White Horse in search for Icy.

Harry shrugged, claiming. "I just thought Icy could use a little food to get back on her feet."

Icy just gave him a disbelieving look and snorted derisively. "Yeah right, a little! It's not like you could feed a small army with this much food." still she was indeed hungry. So much so that the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach didn't matter. "Besides we didn't even have any food in the pantry. You must've transfigure it out of some stuff."

"True." The last Potter said, but offered no elaboration other than another shrug and promptly began eating himself.

Further conversation was sparse as they ate the abundant meal. Only once Stormy's stomach seemed fit to burst did she lean back, belched and asked. "So, what are we doing now, Harry?" Not showing any signs of nerves or possessing an ounce of apprehension in her tone or posture. She was more a woman of action and not of words or plans. This time ignoring Icy's wide eyes directed at her as she addressed Harry directly, clearly acknowledging him as her leader.

Amused by her attempt at diverting Icy and Darcy's attention away from their misery, Harry couldn't help but grin. "Well, I've got a rough plan for now, adapted from my previous one. It's still risky but well worth it."

"Let's hear it then." Darcy prompted, intrigued. Crossing her legs impatiently as she waited for Harry let finish disposing of the food. Not knowing if he vanished it or simply relocated it into storage for later.

"It's the same basic outline as before. First you let yourself be captured by the Paladins." here he forestalled any interruptions by simply talking slightly louder and cutting them off. "You simply claim to have been mind-controlled by Darkar since before you tried to conquer Magix. Him busting you out of prison was simply done to see if you've succeeded in acquiring the Dragon's Flame."

By now the Trix listened to his proposition. Even Icy did so, feeling too indebted than to dismiss it out of hand like before.

"The mind-controlling will be lent further credence by the fact that Bloom, as you said, had also been controlled by him at one point." Harry elaborated. "I doubt they will imprison you again when viewing you as victims. After all you were simply expelled students with nowhere to go, no resources and a grudge to settle. All in all easy targets for someone like Darkar to take advantage of from what you described he was like." it was basically the same defence the Death Eaters had used back home.

"What if they still see us as guilty?" Darcy questioned, staring heavily at Harry with an inscrutable expression. "I mean Mazakis could mess that up for us." she pointedly did not look at Icy as she spoke those words.

Happy that they weren't disagreeing immediately, Harry said. "We can simply claim you went to him for help after you followed Valtor out of Omega. Knowing only illegal routes were open to you with being wanted and all." it would discredit the man at the same time. From what Darcy said he wasn't all that popular or trusted.

Next Harry summoned a book from the library. "In this book I found something that can help with that. It's called Gloomix and boosts your power considerably, apparently." taking their silence as a good thing, Harry continued. "You could simply break free yourself when all else fails and escape to Earth. I don't think anyone will look for you there with how everyone thinks Earth is without magic."

"I think it's a good plan." Stormy chimed in. She wasn't surprised that it was a good one either. As long as they pulled it off convincingly she didn't see any problems.

Darcy and Icy agreed shortly after, the latter clearly more reluctant than her sister. Though, they had escaped the prison with Gloomix before. "Alright, I trust you." was all Belladonna said, her blue eyes never leaving Harry's own. Trying to convey how much that meant for her to say that.

The wizard nodded solemnly and stood before them before beginning to cast. "Gloomix!" Multicoloured magic left his fingertips, enveloping and encircling the three witches swiftly. Soon manifesting as solid objects in form of jewellery on their bodies.

On Icy's throat now sat a silver choker that was shaped like a crystallofolia, forming an exquisite pattern that looked like a frozen wave curling around her throat. A Sapphire lazily hung off of it, touching her collarbone. For Darcy it took the form of a golden choker that looked like finely plaited threads of gold delicately interwoven. With amethysts embedded into it in precise intervals. Stormy's also placed itself on her throat, but was made out of copper and took the shape of bird-like wings encircling her throat with the tips touching at the front where a tourmaline was held between them.

Immediately all three experienced a surge of power rushing through their bodies. Feeling stronger than ever and able to rip out trees with ease.

Before they could say anything Harry cast another spell on the new accessories. "Portus." all three Gloomix glowed blue briefly. "There, your Gloomix are now also a Portkey. Meaning that you only have to say the name of this place and you'll be transported right here."

"Thank you." Icy said gratefully. Her eyes averted and voice thick with all kinds of emotions at him giving them more power and a means of escape as well.

Harry simply smiled. "No problem."

* * *

 **Magix, Alfea.**

It had been a few days since the happenings at the White Horse and since then Bloom felt worse every following day. It became so much that it was unbearable by now. With Bloom snapping multiple times at her friends, which only made her feel even worse. Her current situation felt like a vicious cycle. That foreign anger caused her to do something she regretted, which ignited her temper and that was followed by her becoming angry at herself. Letting it grow like some malicious tumour. It left her with little choice but to ask Faragonda for advice.

'The only time I felt at peace was with Harry.' Bloom thought and as soon as the ruggedly handsome man entered her thoughts it becalmed her troubled mind.

Normally school was not in session right now, but this was an emergency. "Headmistress, are you there?" she called out after knocking.

"Yes Bloom, please come in!" came the happy voice of the old fairy.

Not waiting any longer Bloom entered the by now familiar room. It's homey feel helping her to at least feel a semblance of calm.

Sitting at her desk with her hands clasped together sat the old headmistress. "Please sit." the old women gestured to the comfortable looking armchairs before her. "So, what can I do for you?" Faragonda asked with her typical gentle smile once Bloom sat down.

Taking a deep breath, Bloom suppressed the hatred threatening to erupt in form of vicious verbal vitriol. "I need your help, Headmistress." she replied, hoping the desperation wasn't plain to hear. "Ever since Darkar's defeat I get these surges of hate bubbling up." her hands clenched at the thought alone. Just thinking about it made her angry, which only fuelled the flames of her fury even more. Bloom's temper not helping in the least. "I hate this!" she shouted out, slamming her flaming fist down on the desk, cracking it considerably. Immediately afterwards she jumped like a scared cat. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked out and instead began to pace to work through this frustration.

"It's just a desk." Faragonda waved the apology away, repairing the object with a spell. A soft frown on her face, the old fairy stood up and approached the distraught fairy. She stopped Bloom, placed her hands on the redhead's temples and said. "Be calm, Bloom." a blue light surrounded Faragonda's hands as she cast a spell to calm her student down. Knowing that Blooms agitation only fed the negative energy inside her more, creating a feedback loop.

Her shoulders slumped, letting Bloom look like a weight had been lifted off them. "Thank you." There was nothing but true gratitude in her tired voice.

"Now, why don't you tell me how this began?" Faragonda requested, taking the princesses' hands in her own and guiding her to a nearby sofa.

Bloom did as requested, telling her when it began, how long it went on and what all happened until then. She finished her explanation with. "The only time this doesn't happen is when I think about a certain someone." a crimson blush on Bloom's face as she admitted that.

Faragonda smiled widely at that. "It's heartening to see that your love for Sky is a bulwark against this."

"Sky?" came the confused reply, not having thought about him much in the last few days. Upon Faragonda's raised eyebrow Bloom averted her eyes.

Not judging the young fairy with enough on her plate already, Faragonda gently asked. "If it's not Sky, then who is it?" maybe that would bring her closer to a solution.

Still blushing Bloom began to speak reluctantly. "I met him the first time nearly a week ago. He's about as old as Professor Avalon, but much more rugged and... animalistic." by now her blush enveloped her whole face, but on he went describing the happenings with him.

Faragonda listened to the story attentively, gaining a frown at the end of it. While the man didn't sound malicious the same could've been said for Avalon's Simulacrum made by Darkar. "It sounds like it would be beneficial to have this Harry here and properly get to the bottom of this."

Bloom could only nod in agreement, much too embarrassed for anything else.

Before more could be said the door was thrown open. "Headmistress!" came the shrill voice of Griselda. "You have to come at once!" the brunette all but demanded between pants. Completely out of breath from having ran as fast as she could.

"What's the matter, Griselda?" Faragonda inquired calmly, trying to soothe her Deputy's nerves with her own serenity.

Slightly sputtering, the bespectacled woman brought out. "The Trix are here!"

From one moment to the next Faragonda was alert and demanded. "Why didn't you prepare for battle immediately?!" Bloom at her side a moment later as they left the office. Not really knowing how they escaped Omega, but also not dismissing it.

As soon as they exited the three were greeted with the Trix before them. The trio of witches stood in the hallway as relaxed as could be. Not even transformed and wearing their casual clothes. Though, there was a fourth person and upon noticing that the fairies gazes were drawn to him.

"Hello, Bloom." Harry greeted her with a nod and smile. "How are you?"

"Harry! What're you doing here?" her cyan eyes darting from him to the Trix. "With the Trix no less." she glared at the three witches with all the resentment she could muster. Which, considering her present situation, was a lot. It didn't take long for flames to dance along her palms as he vision grew red. "How did you three escape Omega and what're you doing here?!"

"We're here because we want to turn us in." Darcy spoke up as she crossed her arms. Having chosen to speak first lest Icy or Stormy ruin this.

Bloom snorted derisively and sneered. "As if I'd believe that!" preparing to attack the fairy added. "Why escape from prison only to turn yourself in afterwards?"

Harry grimaced slightly. "They speak the truth." as if to make his point his aura freely flared up without his conscious input. As a result the walls trembled, the floor cracked and dust was blown up and away from them. Seeing that he had all their attention, the last Potter claimed. "I've convinced them to turn themselves in."

The Headmistress and her Deputy took a step back from the enormity of his magical aura. It was so much that it felt like a physical presence, making the air heavy with it's weight. 'He's dangerous.' Faragonda thought apprehensively. Never having felt so much power from a single individual.

"How about we call the Paladins and wait for them in my office?" she proposed, trying to diffuse the situation. A look at Bloom showed her indecision and confusion. At least she wasn't trying to attack.

This time Griselda interrupted and said affronted. "You can't mean that, Headmistress. Not after all these monsters did!" she glared at the three witches with an intensity that would've made Filch proud. "We ought to heavily restrain them at least! Who knows if they control this poor man somehow!"

Bloom glared at the Trix as well, but thankfully due to Harry's presence she didn't get even more angry than usual.

This only served to increase the pressure in the hallway, forcing the two elder fairies to look at him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't insinuate me being mentally weak!" his glare directed at Griselda was fierce in it's intensity and strength. "Also, they're not monsters!" he growled out. "Just desperate people who made mistakes." his eyes glowed with unrestrained power as magic leaked out of him like water from a broken water-tap. After Icy's recuperation they had talked with him and shared their history. Much like him people assumed things about them, thinking they'd be the same as people they shared some small resemblance with. It reminded Harry of Snape and pretty much any other adult in his life. Each one always telling him how similar he was to his parents in some way or other. It only caused him to empathise with them.

Simply put they were what he could've become, but also not on Voldemort's level. More like a point in-between those two.

Giving Griselda a reproachful and chastising look Faragonda went to work diffusing the obviously powerful and passionate man. "Of course, of course." she made sure to sound truthful and sincere, lest she brought him to his boiling point. Alfea wouldn't survive, she feared. "Please, come inside and take a seat!" she beckoned them inside her office. Anyone able to convince the Trix to turn themselves in must be an interesting individual at least.

Harry nodded gratefully at her before giving the Trix a significant look and motioning them inside with a nod of his head. Faragonda found the fact that the Trix seemed to listen to him even more impressive than his magical power.

As soon as Harry's group was seated Faragonda inquired to make sure. "Forgive me if I find this hard to believe, but you said the Trix want to turn themselves in?"

From the way the Trix acted Harry knew they wanted to let loose a sarcastic remark of some kind, but thankfully refrained. "Indeed."

"Why?" Faragonda asked baffled. Unable to hide the incredulity in her voice. She'd seen what they could and would do so that claim was hard to believe for her. "How did you escape Planet Omega for that matter?"

After briefly looking at each other the Trix decided to let Icy speak. "We escaped with Valtor, but chose not follow him on his quest for vengeance." as the silence stretched Stormy nudged her sister, which earned her a glare. "As to why we didn't, well, he had been imprisoned before." Icy shrugged and added with a roll of her eyes at the fairies incomprehension. "It means he was weak enough to be captured. Later only compounded by his repeated capture. We don't follow weakness."

Bloom sneered at that, giving Icy a mocking smirk. "Then the question is why Stormy and Darcy still follow you?"

With gritted teeth, Icy bit out. "We're a sisterhood and make decision together!" at least as of late. Though, their desires had always lined up. Bloom did not need to know that however.

"That doesn't explain why you want to turn yourselves in." Faragonda pointed out as she leaned forwards on her desk. Fingers intertwined and a frown on her face. Pointedly looking at Bloom as if to say she ought to behave. However, she was aware that Valtor had been weaker than Darkar in the past. Working for the servant of their former master must've not looked like a good deal for the power-hungry witches.

"You have Harry to thank for that." Darcy explained, sending the man in question a soft smile. All the while playing with a lock of her long hair and giving him a wink. "He convinced us to turn ourselves in and receive, _hopefully_ , a fair trial." the word she put emphasis on made it clear just what Darcy thought will happen.

Brief appraising looks were sent his way by the three fairies, ranging in the degrees of their intensity. It took all he had not to wince as another bout of pain assaulted him. 'What's happening?' Harry thought in annoyance, not knowing what was wrong with him. The only time it got better was when he cast an excessive amount of magic each day. Even the previous flaring of his aura hadn't been intentional. Though, he welcomed the short reprieve it gave him.

Griselda scoffed, a noise that told everyone what she thought of that. "A trial?!" incredulity thick in her sharp voice. "Everyone in Magix knows what you've done! Your trial would be for protocols sakes only and therefore hardly necessary."

"Why didn't Bloom stand trial for helping Darkar then?" Icy retorted with a nasty grin, crossing her legs leisurely. "I mean bringing Darkar the last piece of the Codex and even aiding him to gain access to Relix seems like kind of a big deal."

Bloom squirmed uncomfortably at the reminder of that and her current situation before narrowing her eyes at the witch. Though, that soon changed to a snarl on her face, hands clenched tightly into fists.

Faragonda spoke before Bloom could, effectively cutting her off. "She was controlled by him, that's completely different to you serving him willingly!" the Headmistress of Alfea pointed out easily as she looked at them expectantly. Already having a suspicion on where this would go.

Icy's grin only grew wider as she leaned back completely relaxed. "Who says we did it willingly? The only difference is that we did not have anyone to get help from after our expulsion from Cloud Tower." the Witch of Ice gave Harry a brief and uncharacteristically soft look filled with gratitude as she said that. "Until now that is."

"I'm assuming you came to me because you're claiming to have been in the same situation?" the old Fairy leaned back in her chair, inspecting the three witches with heavy scrutiny. You could never be sure if they spoke the truth or not, after all.

"Who else could we have gone to?" Darcy huffed out sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Griffin? That woman was the first one to encourage us to make trouble only to throw us out when something went wrong." she sneered at the memory of that old traitorous cunt. "Saladin? In case you forgot, we kinda destroyed his previous school." that seemed reason enough to deny them their request. "No, you are our only option." they also kinda gambled on their goody two shoes nature winning out.

Silence hung in the air for a few moments before Faragonda spoke. None of the fairy let their eyes leave the Trix. "If you're truly sincere in that, then I will make sure you get a trial." she promised and raised a hand to stop any complaints from Bloom or Griselda. "When they're as guilty as you think they are then this will not change much, will it?" the Headmistress queried, looking from Bloom to her Deputy.

Visibly biting her tongue, Griselda nodded stiffly. "As you say, Headmistress. If you will excuse me, I have projects that require my attention." She glared at the Trix once more before leaving the room in a hurry.

Faragonda sighed at her old friend's departure. 'Nothing to be done about it now.' she thought, hoping not to regret her decision in the near future.

Calling the Paladins was done quick enough and only took a few minutes. While that happened Harry's endeavour to keep his magic inside of him grew progressively harder. Each second added more weight to him as his magic threatened to erupt straight out of him in a flash. He gripped the armrest of the couch so hard he surely left an imprint.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Darcy inquired softly. Not liking seeing him slightly hunched over with a grimace of pain marring his face. Before she could ask further or put a hand on his shoulder he suddenly collapsed onto the floor. "Harry?!"

The Trix were up in a flash and at his side immediately. Bloom was not far behind them.

"What's happening?" cried Stormy in alarm, trying in vain to think of something useful. Not knowing any kind of healing magic the Witch of Storms did not know what to do or wherein the problem lay.

"I don't know!" Harry grit out, grabbing his stomach as if in pain and beginning to curl into a ball.

Being the only calm one in the room, Faragonda took charge. "We need to get him to the Infirmary. NOW!"

The not quite shouted command sprang the girls into action. Bloom lead the charge, knowing the location of the Infirmary by heart. On the way there random waves of magic originating from Harry crashed against the interior of Alfea, cracking tiles, walls and shattering a few windows.

The door to the Infirmary was thrown open with a bang without any of their input. "Goodness gracious!" came the exclamation from inside at the loud intrusion.

"As you can see we have a patient for you, Ofelia." Faragonda told her colleague without preamble and as calmly as possible while levitating Harry on a bed. The woman in question sat behind a desk and had strawberry-blonde hair put up in a tight bun. Her blue eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles. Her plump figure hidden by a typical nurse outfit.

After the initial shock wore off the woman grew professional in a second. Not even acknowledging the Trix in any way, knowing and trusting Faragonda to have a good reason for it. "Clearly." she said drily, sat up from her chair and asked. "What happened?"

"He just suddenly collapsed. On the way here he had bouts where his body seemingly released magic at random." Darcy informed her, shooting Harry's form concerned looks.

Ofelia nodded, listening to the information given to her as she started her diagnosis. First she magically stripped him to his underwear to look for physical injuries that could've caused this. Next were all manner of spells and even some technomagic devices were used while Harry's magic went haywire around the room. "Oh my!" she exclaimed after a bed decided it'd be a good idea to gallop out of the Infirmary. It took a little while, but the nurse got the results eventually. "I don't know whatever happened to the poor lad to cause this, but he has entirely too much magic in him!"

"That's a bad thing?" Stormy questioned, not knowing such a thing was possible. Her mouth working before her brain could catch up. Upon receiving deadpan stares and seeing Harry clearly in pain she noticed the absurdity of her question. "Nevermind, stupid question." she winced in embarrassment.

Not deigning it with an answer of any kind, Ofelia focused on the matter at hand. "You all know that there are two types of magical energy. Mana, which is the magical energy generated by a planet and distributed through its Ley-Lines. The other is Od, the magic found in living organisms, which gets transformed into magical energy by magical circuits." The only difference between Mana and Od was in how abundant they were.

With no interruption the nurse explained further. Waving a device in her hand that displayed something none of them understood. "While he has magical circuits he also possesses a magical core. Something completely unheard of in this day and age." the wonder and awe in her voice conveying just what that means. "That means the amount of magic he generates is off the charts. However, for some reason none of it 'evaporates' from him. Meaning it gets constantly replenished but has no way out, putting great stress on his magical circuits." she shook her head sadly. "I don't know what caused this, but he either has to cast magic near constantly or risk losing his ability to cast magic at all once his circuits are fried!"

The Trix and Bloom gasped in shock. Not able to comprehend a life without magic in it. The short deafening silence that had settled over the group was broken by Icy. "So, we just have to get the magic out of him, huh?" a determined gleam in her sapphire eyes, her shoulders straight as she looked at her sisters in all but blood. "You know what to do, sisters!"

Once Icy started the magic Stormy and Darcy recognized it immediately. Both positioned themselves in such a way that they formed a triangle around Harry's bed. Icy at the end and Stormy and Darcy at either side of it. All three holding their hands into the air, as if receiving a gift from the heavens. Purple miasma swirled over Harry's bedside, coalescing into solid shapes soon after.

From there it didn't take long for the Trix to summon their respective Vacuum. Each was a bottle-shaped crystal with a metallic appearance. The designs were varied and the colours fit each of the Trix' own. Upon being completely summoned purple lightning connected all three Vacuums to its counterparts, eerily hovering over Harry's lightly thrashing body. A swirl of colours materialized around Harry and got sucked into the the summoned containers.

The artefacts glowed dimly at first, but the intensity of it quickly grew more and more. So much so that it was nearly unbearable after a few seconds.

What the Trix did not notice while concentrating on the task at hand was Bloom's narrowed eyes directed at them. The fairy's hands clenched into fists as she remembered what these things could do, having been used to take her own powers in the past. 'I don't know what they're planning, but it can't be good.' she thought, growing more enraged at the notion of them hurting Harry. Without any input from her mind Blooms body acted on instinct, hurling a fireball at the three artefacts floating in the air.

An explosion rocketed the infirmary. It's shockwave blew the windows out and sent the Trix flying away from the bed. Stormy and Darcy hit a wall while Icy landed in a heap on the floor. Luckily, none of them were injured in any major way.

Trying to shrug off their disorientation and the ringing in their ears proved difficult, not to mention their blurry eyes. It took a few moments for them to gather their wits. All at once they saw their precious artefacts smashed to pieces with Bloom standing over the shards, a flaming hand outstretched. Making it utterly clear who was responsible.

Staggering to her feet, Icy demanded. "What's your problem?" her blue eyes glaring at the fairy in hatred. Never in her life had she felt such anger at someone before now. Hoarfrost and ice spread around her feet, creating wispy white clouds in the process.

"Nothing. Just stopping you from harming him!" Bloom shot back equally as fierce. Her stance making it clear that she was ready for combat in an instant. The fairy convinced they'd planned to take all of his magic.

No longer able to control herself, Stormy snarled. "You dumb bitch! We were going to help him!" lightning crackled around her arms as she prepared to make Bloom more than acquainted with the floor.

Before it could come to a confrontation Harry's voice rang throughout the room. "Stop!" despite breathing rather heavily he seemed healthier than moments ago. Leaning against the headboard, Harry said. "Don't mess this up for yourselves now." already knowing what they wanted to do and having heard the whole conversation.

"But she's basically killing you!" Icy protested heatedly, never taking her eyes off Bloom. Lest the fairy try something again. "Not to mention destroying priceless artefacts!"

Waving her concerns away, Harry countered with a slight wince. "I've survived worse." Harry was well acquainted with the Torture Curse and other spells dark wizards and witches were fond of. "Could you please leave us alone for a moment?" he requested from Alfea's Headmistress and her two fellow fairies.

Before anyone could protest Faragonda took Bloom by the arm, followed by Ofelia. "Of course, we'll wait outside." she agreed, not wanting to give him any incentive to act in an antagonistic fashion. Who knows what someone with nothing to lose would do? Especially someone with that much magic at his disposal.

After the door closed Harry effortlessly repaired the Trix' artefacts with a snap of his fingers. Each floating back to their respective witch and vanishing back to where they came. Followed by him sitting up slowly, aided by Darcy and Stormy. The former asking concerned. "Are you alright? And don't say that you're fine! You're clearly not." her golden eyes flickering over his body to make sure he wasn't worse of than before.

A rueful chuckle escaped him as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Guilty as charged." he winced slightly, but waved them off from fussing over him. "Still, I'm already feeling better thanks to you." he took a deep breath before looking each of them in the eyes. "Besides, I have something that I hope will help." he stretched his hand out and held it towards them. "I may have said I would not do that again this soon, but this situation forced my hand."

Shortly the Trix felt the familiar power of him flowing through them. Warmth reminicent of a pleasant fire coursed through their veins, igniting their cores and connecting them in indescribable ways to Harry they had missed. Once more the symbol of the hallows burned itself onto their bodies, a little below their navel and hidden behind their clothes.

Harry immediately let loose a relieved sigh, looking like a burden had been lifted from him. "I don't know how long this'll last, but for now it should suffice." he said, sincerely hoping he'd find a better and permanent solution soon. Like this his pool of magical energy could decrease faster but for that to happen they also had to cast spells. At least it took the edge off for now.

"Now then, let's go and meet the Paladins." he said after standing up and putting on his clothes that were lying on a nearby bed.

The group left the Infirmary and slowly walked towards the entrance of Alfea. Harry seeing no reason to accomodate anybody right now. The Trix not once lowering their guard around the fairies.

Once in the verdant courtyard the Trix turned to Harry while waiting for their apprehension, hugging him one after another.

Unfortunately, the Paladins chose the end of that moment to arrive. And after a brief chat with Faragonda they made to escort the Trix into the ship and to the Fortress of Light.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you." Harry said with a small smile. "I promised you, didn't I?"

Stormy and Icy tried to respond in kind, but their smiles were rather lacklustre at the moment. Knowing they had enough power to break out and a way to escape, but also not being comfortable in this situation regardless. Too many bad memories.

Darcy went for a bolder move, utterly surprising him by taking his head in her hands and pulling him down for a kiss. It was brief and imperfect like many first kisses, with knocking teeth and bumping forheads. Yet, it held a certain innocence and promise to it. "I'll hold you to that." was all she said before being chained and readied for transport.

Harry could only nod with wide eyes. Completely caught off guard by that development.

Meanwhile Bloom watched the proceedings with a ball of lead sitting in her stomach, dragging it to her knees. The scene planted the seeds of uncertainty in her mind. 'What if they've really been controlled?' she questioned herself. It would explain their behaviour perfectly. Bloom should know, suffering from the after-effects right now. A cold knot joined the lead in her stomach as it became clear that she'd most likely sentenced Harry for an agonizing death or a life without magic.

'I have to make it up to him somehow!' the Princess of Domino resolved. Not for the Trix, but because she made a mistake.

* * *

 **Yes, the magic system is from the Fate series because I was too lazy to think one up myself. Though, there will also be elements from other things, making the result an amalgamation of them.**

 **As you no doubt guessed the Crystal of Power comes with a drawback. Namely that he generates too much magic now. So, now Harry is restricted in how much magic his body can cast safely, like any magical user. But that is now also complicated by how much it can contain without risk. Something most Wizards won't ever have to worry about. He now has a finite amount of magic he can cast without injuring himself while also having to cast as much as he can, which will most likely not be enough. Making this an interesting predicament to deal with for him. Though, I have a few interesting solutions for it. He's gotta have some drawbacks from such a huge boost in power, after all.**

 **I hope that I got the Icy's change of heart somewhat right. Starting their relationship with a fragile trust, that's unfortunately gonna be tested immediately.**

 **As for why Bloom attacked them. For those who don't remember, that's how her own powers were stolen by the Trix. With the very method they used to try and help Harry. Understandably she was on edge and distrustful of their intention. On top of her current mental problems.**


End file.
